Ivory Eyes
by Corvin
Summary: AU. Trapped in his personal Hell AKA Highschool Gaara comes across an angel named Hyuuga Neji who captures his heart. There are two things between them though, a 6 year age difference and his angel’s girlfriend. CONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Corvin: Yar, starting a new one, deal with it.

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimto

* * *

For a moment, Gaara wasn't sure it was actually happening to him. After all, he had been in plenty of fights before, but this time, something happened other than a detention or suspension. He stared at the woman across from him; he had never learned her name, not after nearly three years of attending her high school. All he knew was that she had blonde hair, amber-orange eyes and a HUGE rack.

"Listen Gaara, we've noticed that nothing seems to work for you. So we've decided to try something new"

The Sabaku tilted his head to the side, "You're going to make everyone stop picking fights with me?"

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched, "No. A professor American River College had contacted us about a few of his students. We have agreed to let one of them come here to volunteer for class credit"

"Professor of what pray tell" Said Gaara slowly, though he already saw where it was going.

"Psychology"

"Hell no"

The blonde sighed, "Don't be difficult. It's either this or detention and Saturday school"

"I'll take Saturday school"

The principal shook her head, "Too bad. Your first session is tomorrow. You will see him every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for an hour starting at noon"

Gaara looked at her incredulously, "I'm going to miss learning time for this crap?"

"That's your art class Gaara, you'll be fine" Tsunade waved her hand dismissively, "You may go now"

The Sabaku stood up and stormed out, muttering under his breath in annoyance.

* * *

After school Naruto watched his impassive face with a hint of concern. "… Hey Gaara?"

The redhead looked at him, "What?"

"Uh… Is something wrong?"

"Why do you ask that?"

They were sitting outside the school on some grass, neither feeling like going home. Naruto winced, "You've been cutting off the circulation to me hand for the past ten minutes. I'm getting scared it's going to fall off"

Gaara muttered a quiet apology and let go of his wrist. Naruto sighed in relief, rubbing his fingers as the blood returned to them, making them itch a little. He looked at his friend, "so what's the matter?"

Gaara snorted, "Remember that last fight I got in?"

"Oh yeah. Don't tell me you actually got in trouble! That Dosu jerk totally started it!"

"I know," Gaara leaned back on his hands, "They want me to see a shrink"

"WHAT?!"

"Well, sort of. The lady said they are going to have me see a psychology student from AR"

Naruto began pulling up grass and throwing in near the street, "Dude, that's gh3y with a G-H-3-Y!"

Gaara shrugged, "They are taking me out of art class too"

"WHAT?! But-but, that's our only class together!" Naruto wailed, grabbing Gaara into a hug, "What'll I do?! You're my only friend!"

The Sabaku shook his head, "Not like I picked the time slot. Besides, the fact that since coming here we haven't talked to anyone else might have something to do with it"

Naruto grinned, "You could have other friends if you wanted"

The redhead shuddered, "Don't speak of that. I still have nightmares"

The blond only laughed, "Better you than me. Anyway there's Iruka come to yell at me and drag me home. See ya tomorrow?"

"Session start tomorrow"

"GH3Y!"

Gaara shook his head as they stood up and brushed off their pants, "Naruto, stop making up slang"

"No"

* * *

Gaara walked the six blocks back to his house, hoping to sneak in undetected. His father had gotten off his case less, since he stopped wearing all black, but that still didn't stop him altogether.

He opened the door quietly, his father's and Kankurou's cars were both outside. He hoped that would prove to be to his advantage.

He crept upstairs as quietly as possible, hoping to just finish his homework and get to practice.

His older sister Temari was three years older than him, she had moved out as soon as she turned 18. His older brother Kankurou was two years older than him. He had graduated high school a year early, but was staying home for another year so he could take junior college for free.

Temari and Kankurou were smart, capable, and strong and had exceptional people skills. He was smart, but chose not to do anything, his only accomplishment was learning to play the harmonica and bass, he had always been small, frail seeming despite his abilities to fight. And of course, he was extremely anti-social.

His siblings were both attractive people. Temari had sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes, with a slender, full figure. Kankurou had dark brown hair that spiked up in some places and still fell near his narrow black eyes. Through middle school and high school both had been mistaken for years older than they truly were. Gaara on the other hand, at 16 was still mistaken for as young as 13.

He had almost reached his door when, "Gaara! Are you home?!"

He flinched; at least he didn't have to live with them.

The redhead walked downstairs, eyeing his father, uncle, and older brother who were sitting at the table with his other uncle, Shukaku. "What?"

Shukaku raised an eyebrow, his golden eyes narrowing, "They came to visit you. Perhaps you would like to explain to them how you defended yourself at school?" His tone was sarcastic and condescending.

Gaara sat down at the table between Shukaku and Kankurou. He leaned back in the chair, "Someone in my art class picked a fight with me, and since I won I got in the most trouble"

His father growled, "You are NOT to go around getting in fights! Are you trying to bring disgrace to our family?"

Gaara glared at him, "You barely qualify as a parent, fuck you"

"Gaara!" Hissed Yashamaru, "Behave yourself, why can't you be like your older brother and sister"

The redhead hardly acknowledged him. Yashamaru was one of those passive-aggressive people, but Gaara had heard first hand how his uncle truly thought of him. He looked at Kankurou, "And your two cents?"

The brunette held his hands up, "I honestly came to see how you were doing"

Shukaku smirked, "Since the whole family decided to show up, why don't you tell them how school is going? Or maybe about that band you're in"

"A band?!" Roared his father, "What are you doing in a band?! You're failing school!"

Gaara scowled, "A C average isn't failing"

"I've had enough of your back talking!" His father stood up, but Shukaku stood as well, standing a full three inches taller.

"That's enough for now" Said Shukaku with the same mocking tone he always used, "I'll show you to the door"

Kankurou stayed behind while their father's older brother showed the two other adults out. The brunette looked at him, "Are things… Going ok?"

Gaara looked at him, his face once again neutral, "They're well enough"

"… Good. Shukaku said that Tsunade called to tell him you were going to start seeing a counselor…"

"Oh? Is that the word she used?" Gaara leaned more in his chair, "Tch, she just wants me to sit back and take a beating so that she can forget I exist"

Kankurou frowned, "Gaara…"

"I have homework" He stood up and tried to leave, but Kankurou caught him and pulled him into a hug, "Just tell me if you need anything, ok?"

Gaara nodded stiffly and Kankurou let him go, "You know me and Temari care about you, right?"

"Riiiight" Gaara turned and walked away, heading upstairs. The brunette sighed as Shukaku came back in. He smirked at his nephew, "Sometimes I get the feeling your dad hates me as much as he hates Gaara"

Kankurou frowned, "He doesn't-"

"Doesn't what? Hm? Hate Gaara? Of course he does, he'll never forgive me for what I did"

Kankurou looked away, "I… Know"

Shukaku pulled his shoulder-length golden blond hair back before releasing it, "You should go; Gaara doesn't like having people in the house"

"And you would know what Gaara likes? Since when do you care about him?" Growled Kankurou, bristling at his uncle.

"I care enough to let him live, which is more than I can say for your parents"

The brunette winced but sighed, defeated, "When he gets a gig… With that band, you think you could call me or Temari? We'd like to go see him"

Shukaku smirked, "Sure, sure"

* * *

The next day at school, Gaara sat in his art class next to Naruto. Normally it would be five or six people to a table, but seeing as it was Naruto and Gaara, they had their own. Everyone would rather be crowded in their work space then work with them.

They were working on shading for about twenty minutes, when a girl came in with a blue piece of paper.

Kakashi the teacher took a look at it and raised an eyebrow, "Sabaku no Gaara, you are wanted in the Counselor's Office"

Gaara sighed and Naruto whined as they began to put his stuff away. Gaara stood up and walked to the front of the class where he took the paper from Kakashi. He brushed past the girl who giving him the evil eye and made his way to the office.

He stood outside the door for a moment, steeling himself for whatever mind games were going to be thrown at him.

With a discontented sigh he opened the door and came face to face with an elderly woman. He approached her desk and gave her the paper. She read it and then smiled, "Ah. He is inside that door," She pointed to a white door a few feet away, "Just go one in"

Gaara nodded and looked at his bag in silent question, the lady noticed and said, "Oh, uh I'm sure you can just take that in there" She blushed slightly, "He seems like a lovely and polite young man"

The redhead grimaced, but nodded again. He walked over to the door and knocked slightly.

"Come in"

Schooling his features to something more threatening than his usual blank expression, Gaara opened the door and walked in.

* * *

Corvin: That's it so far. I'll be honest, I expect a lot of reviews. My fits are horrible when I get sad cause I don't feel appreciated. So please, review

Kyo: Also, we're not picky, "I love this! Please update soon!", "Wow that was cute" or even "UPDATE!" Are all just fine with us :D Every review makes us happy

Corvin: Well said XD


	2. Chapter 2

Corvin: There is a lot of dialogue, but that's because of the type of story it is. Hope nobody minds too much.

THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Kyo: Corvin doesn't own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

To say that Gaara was frozen in place would have been a straight up lie. As soon as he saw his so called 'councilor', a pot of boiling hot hatred was dumped over him.

He had long dark brown hair, white skin and even whiter eyes. He was on the phone, talking to someone, he looked over at Gaara and smiled. The redhead blinked and at straight teeth that somehow didn't look dull against the flesh, but rather polished against the thin pink lips.

Gaara went and sat on the usual chair/bed like chair in a psychiatrist's office. (Corvin: No damn idea what those things are called)

The room itself was of medium size, around 10 feet by 13. The walls were white, except the one opposite the door and desk in the corner. It was a large window that equally large, off-white curtains were halfway drawn shut over. There were plants in the other three available corners, and a large, comfortable looking chair that was separated from the chair he was in, by a coffee table.

"Alright, hey I have to go… Ok… I know… Love you too, bye" He closed his flip phone and put it in his pocket. Gaara took in the less than casual appearance with annoyance. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt, though it was unbuttoned to show a white tank top; he wore black pants, but Gaara wasn't sure if they were dress pants or just regular slacks.

He frowned, "How long do I have to be here again?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "An hour; Gaara right? I'm Hyuuga Neji; you can just call me Neji"

"Neji, you look like a girl"

"You look like a raccoon"

Gaara snorted, "Is that the best you can do?"

Neji smiled at him, "I derived from your comment that you wanted to have a verbal war consisting of second grade insults"

The redhead crossed his arms, "I'm not happy about being here"

Neji leaned over the side of his chair and began to dig through a bag that Gaara hadn't noticed before. He pulled out a tape recorder, a notepad and a pencil. He pushed the record button and set it on the coffee table between them, "Why is that?" He asked, addressing the last comment.

Gaara shook his head, "Thanks, but I'd rather not get lulled into some little creepy trance you people put on your patience, so that before I know it, I laying back on this chair, babbling about how when I was five I walked in on my mother in the shower"

Neji jotted something down on his notepad, "You saw your mother in the shower" He murmured

"No, that's not-" Gaara leaned back, "Listen you moron, I didn't mean that actually happened"

Neji shrugged, "Then don't say it" He smiled again, "Now… How's your home life"

"Peachy; we live in a big yellow house, with a white picket fence, and a big black lab that brings in the newspaper and serenades us with 'I'm walkin' on sunshine' as we eat breakfast"

"Ok…" Said Neji as he wrote more things down, "So to make sure I got this all down, you're a highly sarcastic bitch" He nodded, "Ok, please go on"

Gaara stretched out, "I thought 'councilors' weren't supposed to swear at students"

Neji smirked, "I'm not trying to become a councilor, I'm trying to become a psychiatrist" He crossed his legs, "Now please cooperate Gaara, the sooner you start talking, the sooner I can tell Tsunade I don't think you need counseling. Ok?"

The redhead sat up, "You can do that? I mean, just tell her I'm fine?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to unless I feel you are. At the moment I feel that you have a lot on your chest that you keep in instinctively"

Gaara looked at him skeptically, "And you've known me for what? Two minutes?"

"Three and a half"

Neji stood up and cracked his back, "Tell me Gaara, do you have any friends here? A love interest? Do you get along with your teachers?"

"…" The Sabaku stared at him and then lay on his back to stare at the ceiling, "I have one friend, named Naruto. No, I don't have a 'love interest' and my teachers tolerate me for the most part"

Neji nodded, "And at home? I read that you live with your Uncle from your father's side is that correct?"

"Yeah"

"What about your parents? The rest of you family?"

Gaara sighed, "I would prefer not to talk about it"

Neji frowned, "Why?"

"It's a touchy subject for me… My family just about hates me"

The Hyuuga chewed on his lip and sat down, "I see. Well then… Tell me about Naruto"

"He's loud and attention seeking"

Neji smiled, writing something, "Does he have other friends?"

"No. We only have each other. Other people don't like to talk to us. I was Naruto's first friend and he was mine"

"Hm…" He wrote more and Gaara looked at him, "What about you?"

Neji looked up, "What?"

"Who is your best friend? The person you were talking to on the phone?"

The brunette laughed slightly, "No that was my girlfriend TenTen. My best friend would have to be… Lee. I have known him and TenTen since the 8th grade" He looked at Gaara with soft eyes, "How long have you known Naruto?"

"Since freshmen year, last year" Gaara looked away, feeling an odd sensation in his stomach at the look he was receiving. He heard more writing and popped his knuckles, "So… How old are you?"

"I'm 23, you are 16, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be 17 in January"

Upon receiving another look he said, "I started school a little late"

"Why is that?"

Gaara shifted uncomfortably, "I was… Premature"

"Hmm…" Neji grabbed a manila folder and pulled out a paper, "Let's see… Sabaku no Gaara, 16, 5'1, 119 pounds, born January 19th, blood type AB…" Neji grinned, "Wanna know all this about me too?"

Gaara snorted and rolled away from him and faced the window, "I don't care"

The rest of the hour went that way, the two chattered and bickered, every word sticking to Gaara as he watched the expressions and gestures of Neji with growing attention.

* * *

"Soooo," Said Naruto as they met up between third and fourth period, "How was it?"

"It sucked"

"Oh" They walked together to Gaara's math class, Naruto chattering about what the redhead missed in art class. The Sabaku listened for the most part, his mind sometimes trailing to his 'counselor', he paused as Naruto touched his shoulder, "What?"

"But yeah, you know what you could do?"

"No, what could I do"

"Well, if this Neji guy wants to give you trouble; just do what I do to the Sasuke-bastard"

Gaara tilted his head, "Scream at him and fall into his verbal traps and therefore make an ass out of yourself?"

The blond scowled at him, "I don't scream I yell. And also, don't be a jerk, I'm trying to help you out here" He put his hands on his hips, "Look, all you gotta do is try to freak him out a little, you know?"

"You mean threaten him?"

"No" Naruto's face twisted into an evil grin, "no, I have something even better in mind. Hit on him"

Gaara frowned as they resumed walking, "Hit on him"

"Yep, just act as though you're insanely attracted to him"

"He has a girlfriend, I know that already. What if he sees through it as a farce?"

"If you act well, you can fool anyone. Just tell him something like… No, better yet, act as though you're trying to kiss him. But don't jump on him, try leaning in slow so that he'll have time to stop you and freak out"

"What will that accomplish?"

"Isn't it obvious? He'll be way too uncomfortable to try and 'council' after that!"

Gaara stared at him, "… You realize that has to be the smartest idea you've had since I met you"

Naruto fumed as they came to a stop in front of his classroom, "Don't be a meany! Or I won't walk you to class anymore"

"Nope, you'll just follow me from a distance while I pretend I don't see you"

"Exactly" Grinned the Uzumaki, "Now can you handle that Gaara? Well can you?"

Gaara just shook his head, "Go to class Naruto"

"Ok," said the blond running off, "Just don't forget what I said!!"

'Suuuure thing' Gaara went into his math class.

* * *

The next day Gaara was on his way to another 'counseling' session. He showed his piece of paper to the lady behind the desk and she smiled, "Go on in, I'm sure he won't mind if you're a couple minutes early"

Gaara nodded and went to open the door, but he paused when he heard angry talking inside.

"_Uncle, no… I can't right now… Because I'm about to have a counseling session... No… I am 23 years old Uncle! You're being ridiculous! I have paid you back, I have my own apartment, I don't owe you anything… That was an inheritance from my father!!... NO! I'm going now- GOODBYE!"_

The redhead pushed the door open and looked at Neji who looked as calm and composed as always.

Gaara felt almost as if he wanted to smirk, but it didn't happen. "Something wrong?"

Neji looked at him as he set the tape recorder on the table. Gaara sat down in the chair opposite the Hyuuga once again and tilted his head to the side, "I overheard your conversation with your uncle"

The Hyuuga nodded, "We were having a disagreement," He shrugged, "It happens"

Gaara was about to insult him but Neji spoke, "Do you get along with your uncle? The one you live with I mean"

"…" Gaara lay down and stared at the ceiling, "… I said before that I didn't want to talk about it"

The brunette sighed, "I told you about my uncle"

"You told me about a situation that pertained to your uncle"

Neji shrugged, "So you don't want to play nice today?"

"No"

"Fine, I'll just drill something out of you"

_Hit on him_

Naruto's voice echoed eerily in his ear and Gaara grimaced, 'that can't be good for my health' He looked at Neji and sighed. He was dressed in similar clothes from before, only his over shirt was black, rather than white. 'I _really _don't want to hit on anyone…'

"Why do you always dress like that?"

Neji blinked, "Like what?"

"All fancy"

The Hyuuga raised an eyebrow and looked down at his garb, "This is supposed to be fancy? I suppose it would seem fancy in a back water school like this"

"Was that an attempt to get a rise out of me?"

Neji smiled impishly, "Yes"

"Hmph, that's the wrong approach, I hate this school"

"Yeah, yeah, just let me ask some questions and answer them. Make the hour go by easily ne? I mean after all, we can both benefit from this"

"Fine, just don't try anything personal, I'm a private person"

"Of course," Said Neji, "Just tell me if any of my questions are too personal"

"Ok"

"Now, you'll forgive me if this seems rude," Said Neji, jotting something down on his notepad, "But all these colors that you wear, red, green, purple blue, grey… They don't seem to suit you. If I were just talking to you on the phone or on instant messenger, I would imagine you in all black with a little splash on something on your shoes or something"

Gaara huffed and crossed his arms over his grey and maroon striped shirt, "I used to wear mostly black, but… I came to this school and it just didn't work"

Neji raised a curious eyebrow, "Bullies?"

"No," Gaara shuddered, "Worse"

((Flash back))

_Gaara stepped out of his older sister's car and approached the school. His red, unruly hair though freshly trimmed still fell into his dark green eyes that were blackly rimmed. _

_He was wearing black pants that were far too long, but stuck close enough to legs to fit, but not be tight; an 'Adicts: Songs of Praise' T-shirt and a new coat he had just gotten, that was also black and went to his knees. _

_He fancied himself looking normal enough as he made his way to the office to get his schedule. However, as he rounded a corner he was confronted by group of five people. At first he thought they were going to make fun of him, but that soon vanished. _

_There were three girls in the group; the first one was short and heavy. She wore a black skirt that was far too short and showed off her bare legs and a very low cut, black tank top, with a Nightmare before Christmas sweatshirt. Her hair was cut short and dyed purple, though it was fading to dish water blonde. She didn't wear any make up, that Gaara could see. _

_The second girl was frighteningly skinny and also short. Her head was a bit too big and round for her body and it was black with bits of red in it, though also short, it was long enough to fall into her face. She was wearing a 'the Used' T-shirt, with short denim shorts with fishnet thigh highs. She had on a pile of black eyeliner and hot pink eye-shadow._

_The third girl was tall and skinny; she was wearing a black dress that had various zippers on it, some boots with various buckles on them, that went to her knees and a 'Fall Out Boy' sweatshirt. She had hair to her shoulders that was obviously dyed black. She also had big black eyeliner rings around her eyes and black lipstick. _

_The first guy, wore thin eyeliner, and had hair that was dyed blue and was combed over the right side of his face. He was taller than the rest, and he wore black pants, that sagged to show his Guns N Roses boxers. He wore a Slayer T-shirt with an ICP sweatshirt. _

_The final guy was shorter than the tall girl. He had short black hair, thick eyeliner and a bit of green eye-shadow. He wore a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' T-shirt with a pairs of black jeans that looks as though they had been purposefully ripped at the knees. Over his T-shirt he had an 'AFI' sweatshirt that looked far too big for his slender form. _

"_Hi!" Said the first girl, "What's your name?" _

_Gaara frowned, "What?" _

"_I'm Syn, and this is Karen (The short skinny one), Ally (The tall one), Garrett (The other tall one) and Calvin (the last one)" _

_Gaara took a step back, "Ok" _

_Syn smiled as though she were trying to be seductive, "You're kind of cute, so come on, what's your name?" _

_The redhead frowned, "Why are you talking to me?" _

_Ally spoke up, "You're Goth! Like us, so we figured that you probably wouldn't want to hang out with a bunch of conformists" _

"_Yeah," said Calvin, "They're a bunch of losers here. At least the teachers let us listen to hard core stuff; we got to listen to 'This is the New Shit' in art the other day"_

_Gaara stared at them in horror, "I repeat, why are you talking to me?'_

"_You're wearing all black, aren't you Goth?"_

"_Oh gentle Jesus no" Gaara brushed past them, careful not to make any physical contact. He entered the office and saw a boy with an orange coat, "GIVE ME THAT!"_

((End Flashback))

Neji snorted, "You almost got raped by Goths!"

Gaara glared at him, "It was a very traumatizing experience for me. But I did meet Naruto, I don't know if he has forgiven me for stealing his coat, but I was in dire straights at the time"

The Hyuuga turned away to laugh quietly to himself, "You poor thing," He snickered, "Well, I guess I can understand a need for lots of colors after that, I mean if you're keeping away the Goths"

Gaara looked back up at the ceiling, "Hmph, anyway, I guess it's for the better. My dad gets on my case less about clothes"

"Your father has a problem with you?"

Gaara glared at him, "You're getting too personal" He crossed his arms, "It's cold"

Neji laughed, "Yeah, I find 67 degrees colder than necessary, but it's not that bad" He looked at Gaara's white hands and frowned, "May I?"

"May you what?"

Neji stood up and stepped lightly over the table. Gaara hated the 10 inch height difference between them. The Hyuuga sat down next to his thighs and took his hands in his. He leaned down and blew hot breath onto the redhead's clammy digits and began to rub them with his palms.

"You're so cold…" Murmured Neji looking at him, "Jeez no wonder you wear so much clothes; are you sick?"

Gaara shook his head, "I just have really bad circulation, I can never get warm. Especially seeing my uncle Shukaku keeps the house colder than this. It's the worse for my hands; they really hurt when it's cold"

"Why does he do that?"

"To save money, it's practically boiling in the summer"

Neji laughed and was about to say something, but the lady from the front desk poked her head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but your hour has been up for 15 minutes"

The Hyuuga nodded and stood up, he looked at Gaara, "See you on Friday"

Gaara merely stood up and nodded. He grabbed his bag and brushed past Neji, willing the red hue to stay away from his face until he got away. He had a feeling there was a lot to tell Naruto after school.

* * *

End Chapter

Corvin: Hope I didn't offend anyone, I had an experience similar to Gaara's that resulted in a lot more colors on my part :P I just thought it would be a good story.

Kyo: It's funny because you suck

Corvin: Shut up, I'll pair you with Sakura

Kyo: … T.T That's not cool

Corvin: ANYWAY! Please review! This crap is pre-written, meaning that as soon as I feel good about people who show their appreciation, I can update instantly : D –Is evil-


	3. Chapter 3

Corvin: Nice.

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and she is not making any money from this fic. (That would be peachy though…)

* * *

Naruto stared at him incredulously, "Wait… Please repeat that my dear friend… For I seem to have gotten a momentary case of… Deafness… And insanity"

Gaara glared at him, they found each other after school and the redhead had informed his friend of the developments in with his councilor. He may have been anti-social, he may have never felt anything like it before and he may have been isolated and was a stranger to social life on any level… But Sabaku no Gaara was aware of a crush when he had one.

"Y-You have a crush on y-your councilor?!" Naruto fell back, "BUT HE'S AN OLD COLLEGE STUDENT!!... HE'S A HE!!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and sat down, "1) It's not like he's a geezer, you haven't even seen him before, and 2) so what?"

Naruto blinked, "Have you known all along that you… You know…"

"Were like you in your feelings towards a certain overly spoiled Uchiha brat?" Smirked Gaara, feeling happy to have the upper hand after meeting a mental match in Neji.

Naruto pouted, "You're horrible, like I would feel anything but hate and savagery beyond comprehension for the King of Assholes!"

The redhead only smirked more, "careful with those big words, you might choke on one"

"SHUT UP!"

Gaara only shook his head, "Anyway, we're not talking about your denial, we're talking about what the Hell I'm supposed to do about what I would definitely call a stressful situation"

The blond nodded, angry at the comment but happy for the change of subject, "So what? I mean, isn't it good? You get to spend three hours a week with him. You have a chance to tell him of your past, and then he will swoop down and sweep you off your feet and you two can elope to Ireland"

"Why Ireland?"

"… Lovely scenery"

Gaara shook his head as they sat down in their usual spot under a pine tree on the grass in from of the school, "You don't seem to understand, he's 23 first of all. Then he has a girlfriend therefore he is probably straight and finally… Don't stick me and him into your fantasies about you and Sasuke"

"GET OFF MY CASE!"

"I'm not hearing any denial"

Naruto pouted, "You're mean"

"You're grounded"

"Huh?"

Gaara was behind him and Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Iruka stomping up, "NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO COME STRAIGHT HOME AFTER SCHOOL! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR YOR GRADES IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" He looked at Gaara, "Hello Gaara, would you like a ride home?"

The redhead smirked and shook his head, "No thank you, I prefer to walk"

He bid farewell to his now forlorn friend and the Umino and went on his way to his house.

* * *

He opened the door to his house and peered inside. It was silent. He walked in and shut the door behind him; upon hearing nothing still he took the staircase on his left to the second floor.

He reached his room with no incident and sat down to do his homework. He had finished about half of it when there was a knock at his door. With a frown Gaara stood up and opened it, "what?"

Shukaku raised an eyebrow at the tone, "Your little band mate called earlier, they want to know if you'll be able to make it tonight"

"Yeah"

The blond leaned against the doorway, "I'm not on the phone with him now"

Gaara sighed, "Did he say where they were meeting?"

"The unfinished library"

"Gaara sighed again, this time with a scowl, "I hate practicing acoustic… Ok, thank you Uncle"

Shukaku ruffled his hair, "Anything for my _favorite_ nephew" He said, his tone border lining sarcasm.

The younger merely swatted his hand away, "I'm trying to do my homework"

Shukaku only started laughing, but he walked out anyway.

* * *

Gaara reached the building site for the library at half past six. The sun was near setting due to the autumn climate. He growled as he lugged his dark red bass guitar over a heap of broken up cement.

"Over here!"

He looked up and scowled at his four other band mates; he wouldn't go so far as to call them friends. Sakon, the younger of the two twins in the band was waving at him for what almost looked like a mini stage. He was there with Kiba's drum set and his keyboard. Gaara figured everyone must have not been waiting long.

He climbed the debris and saw Ukon, Sakon's older brother, tuning his guitar. He frowned, "Where's Kiba and Shino?"

The twins shrugged simultaneously, a movement Gaara knew they practiced. He frowned, "… Where?"

Sakon smirked, "Shino hasn't shown up yet, Kiba… There he is. He went to take a leak"

The Inuzuka grinned as he approached them, "Hey guys! Shino show up yet?"

"Nope" Said Ukon, "He's the singer, so we can practice the music without him though. Let's get started"

Kiba sighed, "Always pushing for more work, we need fun once in a while"

"Music is fun" Growled Ukon

"Find a happy place" Muttered Gaara, sitting down with his bass in his lap, "Who chose out here? I hate practicing acoustic"

"Shino called everyone and said to meet for practice out here… Something about us having to be able to perform under any circumstances"

"He's worse than you Ukon" joked Sakon, earning a death glare.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Has he gotten us another gig yet?"

"I don't know" Said Kiba, "Have the twins written anymore lyrics?"

"Have you assholes written music?" Retorted Ukon plucking a guitar string harder than he had to.

"That's enough"

They looked up at Shino who had suddenly appeared behind Kiba. The Inuzuka looked behind him and jumped three feet into the air, "AAHH!!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!!"

Shino raised an eyebrow bemusedly, "Have I kept you waiting long?"

"No," Said Gaara, "I just got here"

"Good. Shall we begin?" He received a joint nod from the other four, "Let's take Apocolypsa from the top"

* * *

Gaara slumped next to Naruto at lunch, he had stayed out later than he meant to and didn't get his precious two hours of sleep. At least they had their new song down, that meant they were ready for their next appearance that Shino had announced he scheduled. They had until New Year's Eve to get ready.

The Aburame had also demanded two new songs and extra practice. He frowned, none of them got along very well. Ukon and Sakon were brothers who Shino had met in a music store. They started playing together since Shino could also play bull fiddle (Corvin: An interesting choice, but an awesome instrument). Kiba had over heard them in the twins' garage one night while walking his dog and starting playing drums.

As time went on, Ukon complained about needing a bassist since they had already decided they were a band. It just so happened, that Gaara had been in the store they were in buying a pick. Kiba had noticed him and asked what he played. Gaara had answered bass and they had been meeting for the last three months.

"You look like Hell"

He looked at Naruto, "Didn't get my nap this morning"

Naruto tried to smile sympathetically, "Too bad you don't have one of your sessions, Neji might let you sleep for an hour"

"No, he's insistent in talking my ear off"

Naruto shook his head and dragged Gaara into the cafeteria so that they could get some orange juice and be in a warmer environment. Gaara sat patiently while Naruto came back with a cup of hot chocolate and a carton of orange juice, "Here," He said, handing the chocolate to his friend, "For your hands"

The redhead took it and nodded, "Thanks, by the way, there's your boyfriend"

"Huh?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder and scowled. There, sitting at a table, surrounded by various fangirls, was Uchiha Sasuke, the damn school heart throb.

Naruto winced when he saw Sakura, "I don't get what Sakura sees in that jerk!" He growled as she doted on him.

Gaara shrugged, "Maybe the same thing you see?"

"Would you stop it? I like Sakura!"

The redhead smirked, "Of course you do Naruto, but really it hurts when you lie to me"

The blond only growled, "I'LL TAKE THAT HOT CHOCOLATE BACK!!"

"Hey look, he wants something"

Sasuke stood over their table, glaring icily at the Uzumaki, "Hey, dobe, would you shut up? It's way too early to listen to your babbling"

Naruto scowled at him, "Go away teme, we don't have time to waste on losers like you"

Behind the Uchiha the fangirls, including Sakura, growled in annoyance, "Hey! You're the loser! Leave Sasuke alone!!"

Gaara shook his head and looked at Naruto, "Did you ever actually do anything to him?"

"Nope, nothing"

The redhead shrugged, "I can respect blind hatred well enough"

"Only because it makes you feel normal" Sneered Naruto, then he turned to Sasuke, "Go away"

"Poor little chattering monkey doesn't have a bigger vocabulary?"

Naruto growled and stood up, "You big jerk! That's it! I'm kicking your ass!"

Sasuke smirked; this was obviously what he had been waiting for. Gaara sighed; he didn't need to be seen near a fight and then get more counseling time, "Hey, I'm gonna go t-"

"AND GAARA WILL FIGHT YOU TOO!"

Sasuke glared at Gaara who was glaring at Naruto and hissing, "Don't drag me into this"

"You going to have Sabaku fight your battles for you?"

"If he can win them, yes"

Naruto stood defiantly with his hands on his hips glaring at Sasuke, while Gaara began to walk away, "I'm going to class Naruto"

"Huh? Hey wait a second! You can't leave yet!" Naruto went to run after him and called back over his shoulder, "We'll let you off the hook this time bastard!"

Sasuke glared after them, and then shook his head, trying not to listen to the doting of the fangirls ringing in his ears at that moment.

* * *

Later on in their art class, just as Gaara had expected him to, Naruto chewed his ear off.

"Come on Gaara! We could've taken him! He's a jerk off who needs to get his ass handed to him! But noooo. You have to up and walk away, I mean really Gaara, that hurt, that straight up hurt"

The Sabaku tilted his head to the side, "Done?"

"… Yeah"

He looked back down at his blank piece of paper, "I don't feel like drawing…"

Naruto started laughing, "Third period blues eh? Going through withdrawals?"

Gaara shook his head, "Do you go through withdrawals when Sasuke goes through the day without insulting you?"

"SHUT UP!"

The Sabaku only smirked, "I'm not having withdrawals, and you'll be so good as to recall that I never know what to draw"

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever"

* * *

Gaara went through the rest of the month of October, then November, having three sessions a week with Neji. As time passed, his feelings for the Hyuuga grew and grew.

He had taken a picture of the Hyuuga on his cell phone and displayed it often to Naruto.

The day was the first of December, a Monday. Gaara was on his way to his counseling session, fighting down the blush that now occurred every time.

He reached the office, not even bothering to stop, although he was ten minutes early again. Over the time, he still hadn't told Neji anything about himself, he could tell it was starting to annoy Neji, but even though he liked him, didn't make things any different.

The most they talked about was people Gaara hated the most, what happened during his day and once he mentioned his band, but made sure to point out that they were more co-workers or peers than friends.

He pushed the door open and froze. For a moment he felt dizzy, certain things were being realized in his mind.

Girl with her lips on Neji. In Neji's arms. Neji kissing her back.

* * *

Corvin: Hehe, enter the girlfriend.

Kyo: Dumb bitch

Corvin: Well she doesnt kn-

Kyo: I meant you

Corvin: . -twitch- Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! And look out for sequel to Creepy Guy, which will also be my Christmas tribute :P Bye now.


	4. Chapter 4

Corvin: Here is the 4th chapter. Misery should be next T.T I hope. I never thought I'd have so much trouble with a chapter I had so many ideas for.

XD Anyway, I don't own Naruto, which sucks, but oh well!

Kyo: Hey:'( That's my job! This is unbetad, sorry

* * *

Gaara felt his face go hot and the rest of his body go cold. His eyes stung, his chest hurt, he felt as though he were going to vomit. He couldn't breath; the air was fast becoming far too thick. Oh God he wanted to run, and hide and then come back with a 44 magnum and shoot that brown haired bitch in the face.

"Am I interrupting something?" His voice spoke before he could move and his body sunk into a stance of nonchalance.

Neji and the brunette broke apart, looking at him with red faces, "Gaara," Said Neji wiping his mouth on his sleeve, "You're here early"

The redhead shrugged and sauntered past the pair to sit in the chair, "Sorry I guess, Kakashi-sensei told I could go"

Neji nodded, "Alright. TenTen, this is Gaara, Gaara, this is my girlfriend TenTen"

"Hi Gaara," Said TenTen walking over to him, "It's nice to meet you" She held out her hand and he stared at it, "I don't do the whole… Touching thing"

TenTen blinked and then retracted her hand, "Oh… Of course, I'm sorry" She bowed and Gaara's eyes narrowed at a barely visible hickey that was hidden by cover up. TenTen straightened and gave Neji one last parting kiss before leaving.

Neji sat down in his chair and pulled out the tape recorder, "Sorry, she came to bring me some lunch and we got carried away"

The redhead only shrugged again as Neji pushed the 'record' button and set it on the table, "So, how was Thanksgiving break?"

"It sucked" grumbled Gaara, staring at the ceiling

"Aw, did you miss me?" Asked Neji pointing to himself with an innocent look on his face

The Sabaku snorted; "About as much as I'd miss a paper cut" He crossed his arms and brought his legs up in an attempt to warm himself. Neji noticed this and tilted his head to the side, "Are you cold?"

"Yes" Came the growled response

The Hyuuga chuckled and stood up, "Stand up" he said, removing his long sleeve grey shirt. Gaara did so, noticing out of the corner of his eye how well the thermal shirt Neji was wearing underneath the dress shirt fit him so well.

Neji stepped over the table and stood in front of Gaara. He put the shirt over the redhead's shoulders and then sat down, pulling Gaara with him.

Gaara struggled instinctively as Neji reclined and pulled him against his chest, "Calm down, it's a lot warmer like this. I used to lay with my cousins when we were little"

Gaara tried to calm down as he straddled the older man's waist, suddenly he froze, "Are you hard?!"

Neji started laughing, though there was a bit of redness to his face. He leaned close and whispered so it wouldn't be caught on tape, "Left over from TenTen, don't worry, it'll go down"

His arms were wrapped securely around Gaara's waist, holding him close. Gaara couldn't help but admit, "This is a lot warmer" He laid his head on Neji's shoulder, all but forgetting everything, including the episode he walked in on. In his mind he and Neji were lovers, just lounging around, keeping warm by cuddling.

Gaara snuggled closer at that thought, his mind beginning to run rampant with what could come of cuddling…

Gaara stiffened and tried to move away again, "I'm not used to physical contact" He growled when Neji refused to let him go. Gaara continued to struggle, even though he knew Neji was aware of his state as well. His mind had run a little too rampant.

Neji laughed, "Calm down, we're both guys, its fine" Gaara paused, and glared at him. Neji only shook his head, "Are you ok now?"

Gaara nodded slowly and Neji brought him back against his chest. This time only one arm was around his waist, the other was softly stroking his hair, "Gaara…"

The Sabaku looked up at him, "I want to know you… While we're lying here, please tell me about yourself"

"Is that why you're doing this? For a grade" His voice became angry, though it was all towards himself for getting caught up so easily. Neji shook his head, "You're a good kid Gaara, and I want to help you, but if I don't know what's going on that's going to be impossible"

Gaara scowled, "I don't want to"

The was a sigh and he was pulled closer, "Alright"

Gaara wasn't sure when he dozed off, all he knew was that the warmth, scent on soap and fingers running through his hair had lulled him to sleep.

* * *

"And when he woke me up he told me I reminded him of a little brother"

Naruto winced dramatically, "Ouch, that's got to hurt"

Gaara shrugged, "Just my pride. He said he was going to bring a blanket on Wednesday"

Naruto laughed and pulled some more grass up, this time throwing it at the tree, "Look on the bright side, at least he want to snuggle again" He laughed again at his own joke while Gaara stared down the road, "Yeah, with his little brother"

The Uzumaki seemed to calm himself enough to say, "Well what did you expect Gaara? He's 6 years older than us"

The redhead nodded, "I know, I don't think I really expected anything, but I feel like… Sort of like he led me on for a second, you know?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. Like how the other day Sakura let me borrow a pencil"

Gaara glared at him, "Don't put Neji on the same level as that creepy whore"

"Sakura isn't a creepy whore"

"Yeah, and my father told me he loved me"

Naruto scowled at him, but his retort, was cut off by the honking of the horn. Naruto stood up and turned around, his cheerful smile fell right off his face, "What do _you _want?!"

Gaara leaned over to see Uchiha Sasuke getting out of his car. He approached the two sitting on the grass and smirked, "What's wrong dobe? Miss the bus?"

Naruto growled, "We don't take the bus, what's your story? Busy screwing some whore in the Janitor's closet?"

"Sakura" coughed Gaara, causing the blond and the brunette to turn and glare at him. He only smirked at Naruto who stuck his tongue out in return.

Sasuke glared at Gaara even more, "Hey-"

"Naruto!!" The three of them jumped at the loud honking of a horn, "Come on Naruto, you have a dentist appointment!"

The blond grabbed his bag, said a quick good bye to Gaara and brushed past Sasuke to get into the car. Sasuke turned his head and watched the car drive off, and then he turned back to the redhead with a scowl, "Sabaku"

"Uchiha"

The scowl turned to a deadly glare, "Stay away from him"

Gaara blinked, "What?"

Sasuke took a step forward, "You heard me, stay away from _my_ Uzumaki"

The redhead stared at him, "Are you serious? You…" Gaara almost wanted to start laughing; he had always teased Naruto about Sasuke, but this…. This was absolutely beautiful. He was going to have a good couple of months, "Well first of all, no. I won't stay away from my friend, and secondly, I hope you realize I will definitely tell him what you just said"

Sasuke looked as though that surprised him, but he quickly composed himself and replied, "Fine, I'll have to 'persuade' you to keep quiet"

The Sabaku shook his head, "As much as I'd love to beat your ass to a pulp, I'm already being forced into counseling because of fighting-"

"What's going on?"

Neji walked up behind Gaara and ruffled his hair, "Getting on yet another person's bad side?" He looked at Sasuke, "An Uchiha? How cute" He smiled at Sasuke who was staring at him blankly then looked down at Gaara, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home"

He grabbed the redhead's arm and pulled him away, barely giving Gaara enough time to grab his bag.

They reached Neji's car that was parked only a little way down the street, just past in front of the school. He pulled some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to the passenger seat, "Here," he said, "Get in, I'll drive you home"

Gaara frowned, "I prefer to walk"

Neji shrugged, "Hn, too bad you're gonna ride in a car huh?"

The redhead scowled but got in the car, "I wasn't walking home already because I didn't feel like going home" He buckled his seat belt and crossed his arms.

The Hyuuga started the car, and began to drive, "Where do you live?"

Gaara only stared out the window, ignoring him. Neji raised an eyebrow and reached over to poke him in the head, "Hey, I'm talking to you genius," He poked him again, causing the redhead to cringe, "Stop it, I am not telling you where I live"

"Fine" With a grin, Neji turned on his radio and pushed a button. Gaara found himself listening to the old version of Mr. Sandman. Neji turned the volume up as loud as it would go and rolled down both the windows.

He turned a corner and Gaara, while flinching from the loudness, he noticed his older brother, with a group of his friends staring at them.

He turned to glare at Neji who just smirked and held his hand up, moving it up and down, purposefully out of beat with the music.

Gaara refused to look at his brother who he knew was staring at them and opted to glare at the driver, "Fine, I'll tell you where I live!" He growled, turning off the music and yanking on Neji's hair.

The Hyuuga didn't seem to appreciate the last gesture, but didn't say anything as he rolled up the window and sped up.

Once they had turned a corner Neji glanced over at his passenger, "Did you know them?"

"One of them was my older brother"

Neji grinned, "Which one?"

"None of your business" Gaara stared calmly ahead of him, feeling nearly numb with embarrassment. Of course Kankurou would tell their father that he, Gaara, had been in a car with some stranger, and then his father would come to the house and begin to bombard him with questions. He sighed; their weekly interrogations weren't something he looked forward to.

"Was it the brunette in the black T-shirt?"

Gaara stared at him, but Neji only pointed to the stop sign ahead, "Which way?"

"Left. How did you know?"

Neji grinned, "He was giving me a death glare while you weren't looking. Plus, he just looks like you"

"No he doesn't" Stated Gaara crossing his arms, "Take another left"

Neji turned, "Yes he does. You know something? If you were a lot nicer you could probably get more friends, you know, maybe a girlfriend?"

The redhead glared at him, "I don't want any of that. Naruto is a handful by himself, besides; I wouldn't go out with any girl at that school if my life depended on it"

Neji smirked as he pulled up to the house that Gaara pointed to, "You think that now. I used to be a cold fish till I went out with TenTen"

Gaara snorted, "Did you just say 'cold fish'? What are you, 50?"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Anyway, you just need to find the right person"

Gaara unbuckled his seat belt and shook his head, "As hard as you might find this to believe I have no interest in being in a relationship. My dream is to find a studio apartment and live by myself, where I will never have to look at my family and I can be alone all day"

He frowned when Neji only stared at him sympathetically, "Is that what you want? Or is that what you are subjecting yourself to?"

Gaara scowled; "I don't need any of your stupid questions right now, thank you" He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He walked up to his door and didn't hear Neji's car leave until he had gone inside.

Shukaku approached him with a raised eyebrow, "Who was that my dear nephew?"

"My therapist"

"He gave you a ride home?"

Gaara glared up at his uncle before storming upstairs.

* * *

The next day Gaara couldn't help his surprise upon finding Naruto talking to some… Thing.

EYEBROWS. GREEN. SPANDEX.

He approached his blond friend, eyeing the creature warily out of the corner of his eye, "Naruto, what, pray tell, is that thing?"

"GREETINGS YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I AM AR COLLEGE'S BEAUTIFUL BEAST, ROCK LEE!!" The thing struck a pose and his teeth gleamed brightly, causing Gaara to wince.

Naruto started laughing, "He's here to assist the crazy P.E. teacher"

Gaara twitched, "Gai?"

"YES! GAI-SENSEI TAUGHT ME EVERYTHING I KNOW!" Large tears began to flow down Lee's face as he began to reminisce.

Gaara frowned, "Wait… Rock Lee… Do you know Neji?"

Lee blinked, "YOU KNOW MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE NEJI?!?"

"… Yeah-ish"

Lee stared hard at him for a moment, seemingly processing something in his mind, "Perhaps… ARE YOU THE 'CUTE' REDHEAD HE IS COUNCILING?!?! GAARA?!"

Said 'cute' redhead twitched, hoping the expression on his face looked like a grimace. Naruto caught the word as well and grinned, "Cute?"

Lee nodded his head vigorously, "YES! NEJI IS VERY FOND OF YOU!"

The Sabaku stared at the ground, he had never understood it when he saw people talking to someone and playing the hem of their shirt, but he _really _wanted to do it at the moment. Neji couldn't have said that, he had a girlfriend, an ugly girlfriend, but still a girlfriend.

Lee nodded matter of factly, "OH YES! HE LOVES YOU AS A BROTHER HE TOLD ME!" Suddenly, the beast gasped and leaned close, "But don't tell anyone I told you. A therapist is not supposed to 'love' their patients, EVEN IF IT IS ONE OF THE JOYS OF YOUTH!!!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he walked away, headed to his first class, muttering under his breath. Naruto watched him go and turned back to Lee, "Hey… Are you going to be here everyday?"

"SURELY I SHALL!"

* * *

Naruto ran to his first class, avoiding every person in the hall that was blocking his path. Gaara usually walked him, but today he was alone. Naruto's eyes turned sad, 'too bad…'

He felt horrible for his friend, his first love had to be someone who would unintentionally lead him on and only make him fall harder. Naruto knew, he had seen that picture, even if it was from an angler where Gaara's phone was hidden in his pocket, Neji did look yummy.

Naruto grinned to himself as he entered his classroom, Poor Gaara sure was smitten, he wondered how he would get over it when Neji's class was over.

"Dobe"

The blond twitched, "What do _you _want teme?" He growled

Sasuke smirked and leaned close to him. They were alone in the room, because class wouldn't start for another twenty minutes, "Go ahead and drop the act… Naruto"

The Uzumaki sighed, "If I didn't know any better," He closed his eyes and smiled as Sasuke kissed his forehead, "I'd say Gaara was onto us"

* * *

Kyo: HAH! Beat you to it!

Corvin: V.V Stfu

Kyo: Anyway! Please review! WE LOVE IT! O

Corvin: seriously, do it. Or I will get angry, and you won't like me when I'm angry…

Kyo: YOU CAN BE THE HULK! I AM THE HULK! Raaarr!!!! (rips shirt)

Corvin: o.o

Kyo: Come on change dammit! Mmmmm

Corvin: o.o

Kyo: I really did it once

Corvin: I bet you did

Kyo: … Mmmmmm

Corvin: You almost had it there

REVIEW!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Corvin: Oh man, and here I thought I was going on Hiatus XDD

Kyo: T.T You would have left me with a gun at my head

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto

Kyo: THAT'S MY JOB!! -attacks Botan-

Corvin: Q.Q I should get Kesuke in here to do the disclaimer

* * *

"Get to class"

Naruto smirked lightly, "Then let go of me"

"… No"

The Uzumaki sighed and lay back against Sasuke's chest. They had been hiding in the back corner of the dark room for the past hour. Second period was going to end, meaning their time was up.

Naruto struggled half heartedly, "We're going to be late"

"I don't care" Sasuke tightened his grip on the blond's waist, "We don't get enough time to ourselves because of your friend"

Naruto grinned, "Oh yeah. Gaara told me about your little threat. Jesus teme, I have to go around pretending to like that creepy bitch Haruno, but you get to go around telling my friend to stay away from me?"

The Uchiha scowled, "You're too distracted by him"

"Hm… Or is it that you're jealous because I spend more time with him?"

He received an icy glare, "Do I have something to be jealous about?"

Naruto snorted, "Hardly, he's in love with-" He clamped his mouth shut and looked away, "Uh… Nevermind"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

"No one"

"Who dobe?"

"What does it matter?! You don't like him anyway!"

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to kiss Naruto's neck. The blond cringed and tried to pull away but the Uchiha held fast. His gentle kisses soon turned to bites and the boy in his arms began to moan, "Sasuke," He whimpered, "Th-that's not far"

"Who is it Naruto?"

"… Hyuuga Neji"

Sasuke jerked back, "Hyuuga? That guy who gave him a ride home the other day?"

Naruto blinked, "He did? Wait, was this guy crazy hot?"

Sasuke twitched so Naruto rephrased, "Long brown hair? White eyes? Tall?"

"Yeah"

The Uzumaki began to giggle, "Oooh, Neji took Gaara home. I wonder if it was a sexy drive…"

Sasuke cringed, "Don't talk to yourself when you're sitting in my lap"

Naruto only grinned and leaned against him again, "Sorry-" The bell rang again, signaling that they were late. Naruto gasped and forced himself away so that he could stand up, "I was supposed to walk Gaara to his session!"

He bolted out of the room, ignoring the photo teacher demanding to know what he had been doing back there.

Sasuke growled to himself, Sabaku was getting in the way, far too often.

* * *

Gaara's eye twitched, he hadn't worn enough colors apparently. Blue, black and purple blended to well to scare the Goths away.

"So where have you been?" Asked Syn, sidling up next to him and gripping his arm.

"I heard you have to go see a shrink," Said Calvin, "That's cool. I remember when my mom found out that I cut; she made me go see a shrink. I have split personalities; my flesh is how we communicate"

Gaara twitched again, "I hate you people, I really do"

"Its ok man just let it out"

"Moo" he growled

"That's the sound of letting it out?" Laughed Elly, snorting

"That the sound your mother makes"

"GAARA!"

The whole group looked up as Naruto ran to the redhead. He began to fling his orange coat at the group of blackly clad teens, "Back! Back you savages!"

"Jeez!" Said an annoyed Syn, "you brat. That color is like, Sooo ugly"

Naruto and Gaara still hid behind it as though it were some sort of magical shield.

Garrett reached out to Gaara, "Come on man, let's go. We'll show you the MCR lyrics we carved into our legs"

The redhead clutched Naruto's arm, and said, "Look! Green Day's Billy Joel!"

"Joe" Whispered Naruto

"I don't fucking care" Hissed Gaara

The five 'goths' turned around, looking for their idol and Naruto and Gaara made a break for it, running to the counsilor's office as fast as their legs could carry them.

They finally reached the office, clambering inside and into the back room where Neji was talking to Lee. The younger pair didn't seem to notice them as they drew the curtains to the window shut and hid behind Gaara's chair.

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Gaara?"

"Shut up you fool!" Hissed Naruto, "And close the door before they see us!"

Lee shut the door and looked curiously at Neji who leaned over the chair, "Before who sees you? Gaara did you go and get yourself in trouble?"

The redhead stood up and glared at him, "Those Goths won't leave me alone!"

"Who knows what would have happened if I hadn't shown up!" Cried Naruto, pulling his coat tighter around himself

"Speaking of which," Gaara turned and glared at Naruto, "Where the Hell were you? I was waiting for like, three minutes"

The blond flinched at the glare and then grinned, "In a hurry Gaara?"

His green eyes narrowed and Neji coughed, "Are you Naruto?"

The Uzumaki looked at him and nodded, "Yep, I'm Gaara's one and only"

"Tch, you wish. You were probably too busy staring at Sasuke"

"Leave the bastard out of this!"

"Lee, could you take Naruto to class?" Asked Neji, looking at his friend who nodded in return

The blond was led out of the room and Gaara sat down with a sigh. Neji smiled, "So that was your best friend? Cute"

'My chance to get back at him!' "Aw, I thought _I _was the cute" Said Gaara giving a fake puppy dog look.

The Hyuuga didn't seem phased as he answered, "Don't worry Gaara, you're still cuter" He pulled out the tape recorder and set it on the table; then he pulled a soft looking, dark red sofa blanket and wrapped it around himself.

Neji seemed to notice Gaara eyeing it and said, "Whenever you want to ask nicely"

The redhead immediately knew the meaning to this statement and looked up at the ceiling with a huff. Neji only chuckled, "Now, where were we last time?"

Gaara frowned, wondering if maybe he should take a chance… He could try… "You…" He paused and Neji looked up, "Hm?"

'… Dammit', "Please lay with me" He ground out, still glaring at the ceiling.

There was a shuffle of clothes and this time, Gaara instinctively opened his legs as Neji lay on top of him, the blanket covering them both and filling Gaara's senses with the smell of Neji. He twitched as Neji wrapped his arms around his waist, but remained silent.

The brunette smirked, lying his forehead against Gaara's, "There, was that so hard?"

'I know something that's gonna be…' He grimaced and moved his hands so that they rested on Neji's chest. When he did this, Neji's shirt opened a little and Gaara caught a glimpse of a dark purple love bite on his collar.

He growled and Neji shifted, "Gaara?"

The Sabaku didn't seem to hear it, in truth, he didn't really. All he found himself able to focus on was first anger, than the fact that Neji was between his legs, holding him close, "Is this even appropriate?" Asked Gaara, trying to distract his mind from certain thoughts

Neji shook his head, "Hardly, but I trust you not to tell on me" He smiled, "Now come on Gaara. We've been at this for months; you have to start telling me stuff I don't know"

"No"

"Gaara, you need to talk about-"

"Give me my first real kiss and I'll tell you anything you ask" When the Hyuuga froze, Gaara mentally smirked. He didn't have to actually do anything now, he had thrown the proposition out there, and the ball was out of his court. All Neji had to do was refuse and then he could… He could…

His thoughts trailed off, what was that delicious taste in his mouth? It felt like something was moving around… If Gaara didn't know any better he might-

His eyes widened as Neji tilted his head back to deepen the kiss. His face turned dark red and he whimpered, unsure if he should respond or not. Neji had a girlfriend, Neji was his councilor, Neji was straight… God, Neji was a good kisser.

The Hyuuga pulled back all too soon, smirking and looking pleased, "There, now you have to answer anything"

"Y-y-y-y-you!!" Gaara opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, "What the hell! You have a girlfriend! W-what…You!"

Neji started laughing, "Come on Gaara, trying to mess with your psychiatrist is one of the oldest tricks in the book. Hell, I've even done it," He smirked, "But… We made an agreement. You have to tell me anything I want to know"

"I didn't think you'd actually do it!"

"I know you didn't, but that doesn't change a thing"

"Is that how you would kiss your little brother?"

Neji started laughing, "You said you wanted a real kiss," He blinked innocently, "Unless that wasn't real enough, should I try again?" He began to lean in and Gaara struggled to get away, holding his hands over his mouth; although in his head he was screaming 'Oh yes! Again!!'

Neji stood up, towering over the redhead, "Take that as a lesson Gaara, don't start something unless you can finish it"

Gaara only snorted and pulled the blanket over his head.

Neji sat back down in his chair and picked up his pen and paper, "Now, why do you live with your uncle?"

"…"

He frowned, "Gaara, you said tell me anything"

"… Because… My father doesn't want me to live at his house"

Neji frowned and wrote something down, "Why not?"

"Because he hates me"

"Why?"

"…" Gaara looked away, "It's a long story"

"We still have 48 minutes left Gaara"

"…" Gaara moved the blanket off his head and stared at Neji pleadingly, "I don't like to talk about it"

The Hyuuga sighed, "Fine…" He wrote something down and looked back up, "Tell about your uncle, how does he treat you?"

"Which one?"

"The one you live with"

Gaara sighed, "Shukaku is ok. He's too blunt and purposefully annoying… But… He's ok"

"Does he treat you well?"

"He does"

"… Gaara… Please tell me"

The redhead scowled and sat up, "I said I didn't want to" He growled

"You have to step outside your comfort zone sometime Gaara. You're safe here, I promise" Neji set the notepad down, and leaned over to take Gaara's hand.

The Sabaku recoiled as if the hand were a viper, "Don't touch me! I don't want your empty promises! It's a long story that I hate to tell"

"Why do you hate to tell it? Is it painful to remember?"

Gaara shook his head, "No… I've come to terms with it I think… I hate it… When people have a sad past, or problems, and they go around, bitching about them as if it's something to be proud of…" He sighed, "I… Don't want to be like that"

Neji frowned as well, "Gaara, I'm asking you about it. I honestly want to know, you're not just complaining about nothing, trying to make it look all horrible because you want people to think you have it rough, are you?"

"… No"

"So then, it's ok right?"

"… Fine"

Neji smiled and leaned back to pick up his notepad and pencil, "Now, tell me what happened"

Gaara sighed defeated, "When my mother was six, almost seven months pregnant with me, she tried to have me aborted"

"Aborted?!"

"Yes, she didn't want me, because she had two children already. It was going to be a partial birth abortion, but when they pulled my body out, I grabbed onto the doctor's finger"

"Really? How do you know all this?"

"My uncle, Shukaku happened to be there. He told me that the doctor leaned over to get the scissors with his other hand, I held on tight and he accidentally pulled me all the way out"

Neji gasped, "He delivered you?!"

"Yes. And he actually was going to put me back in and finish, but Shukaku grabbed me away and told them that he was going to keep me. And that's why I'm alive"

Neji stared at his notepad, "I… See"

They sat in an awkward silence until Gaara finally sighed, "He didn't even know why he did it, he didn't want me, my family didn't want me… I was just another unwanted child" He was staring blankly out the window, his arms crossed, speaking as though he were reading a brochure. He had obviously been brainwashed.

"Every child is wanted by someone," Said Neji softly, "Including you"

"I disagree. I'm a burden to my uncle; I'm an annoyance to my father and other uncle. My siblings try to pretend to care, but they don't… My mother died later that day. She wouldn't stop bleeding after being forced to dilate... She died when I lived… When no one wanted me"

Neji stood up and with one stride was in front of the redhead, hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear, "I want you, even if nobody else does… Let me keep you"

Gaara's breath was short and fast as his arms slowly circled around the brunette's neck on their own accord. "… Don't"

Neji stared down at him sympathetically, "You're my little brother now Gaara, I'm always going to want you"

Gaara flinched, "… See what happened? Some big stupid thing," He tried unsuccessfully to push Neji away, "I don't like it when people think I need comforting"

"You need the truth," Growled Neji, "I bet you think it was your fault that woman died"

Gaara snorted, "Hardly. But my father spent the younger years of my life trying to convince me of it"

"And you don't believe it?"

Gaara shook his head, "Uncle Shukaku always told me that it was a load of bullshit and that my father was a turkey-neck douche bag"

Neji laughed, "Sounds true to me," He smiled, "I think your uncle loves you Gaara… I really do"

The redhead sighed, "I hate drama… You know? So this is kind of annoying and uncomfortable for me" He pushed Neji away and scooted back on the seat, "No offence, you seem like a nice guy and all but… My jerk off family always has some sort of melodrama going on and I don't really like to share it"

Neji tilted his head to the side, staring at Gaara intently, "… You don't allow yourself to be weak…" He received a blank stare and continued, "You hate people, who cry in public, don't you?"

Gaara's upper lip twitched, he did, "So what?"

"You think they're weak, they allow themselves something you deny yourself don't they? And it makes you bitter"

The redhead growled, "Dammit that's annoying!! This is why I didn't want to tell you anything! That stupid 'oooh! I'm gonna tell you all about yourself' crap! Well don't try to pull it with me!"

Neji smiled, "Hmph, you get angry and defensive a lot Gaara… Reminds me of me at your age" He stood up and tilted the other's chin up to continue looking at him in the eye, "Tell you what, keep telling me things, and I won't make in depth comments, ok?"

"…"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "Ok?"

"… Whatever" Gaara grabbed his book bag, "Before you wanted to start acting like a girl…" He began to dig through it with Neji sitting on the table watching him curiously. After a moment Gaara pulled a small slip of paper out, "Here"

Neji took it, "What's this?"

Gaara stared at the rug, "It's for a show… That my band is playing in on New Year's Eve. You don't have to come if you don't want to-"

"How much?"

"$8"

"Where?"

"Club Retro"

"Who else is-"

"The information is on the slip!" Said Gaara still not looking at him, "Don't come if you don't want to! I don't care!"

"Gaara" He looked up and saw Neji smiling sweetly, "I'd love to"

* * *

Corvin: GASP!! They kissed!! Eeeep! Hehe, unfortunately, it meant nothing to Neji ToT

Kyo: -sings-Oooh!!1 TenTens a bitch! She's a big fat bitch! She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world!

Kesuke: O.O Where am I?

Botan: just not ad go along with it

Corvin and Kyo: NOW REVIEW!!! : D


	6. Chapter 6

Corvin: I know, I know… Actually I don't

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto or this song.

Corvin: Hmmm… Worst writer's block, ever.

* * *

-Dear Diary, mood; apathetic. My life is spiraling downwards, I couldn't get enough money to go to the 'blood fed romance' and 'suffocate me dry' concert it sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs, like 'Stab my heart 'cause I love you' and 'Rip apart my soul' and of course 'Stab me rip stab stab'-

Gaara smirked as he walked down the stairs. That morning had been good. He got a full two and a half hours of sleep. Had woken up to the sound of Shukaku telling him to hurry up because the bacon might get cold (Shukaku almost never cooked but he was gooooood at it) A bright array of a navy blue sweater, a pair of grey slacks that looked at least fifty years old (He called them 'Grandpa pants' because those type of pants were almost exclusively seen on old men), one blue sock, one black sock and a pair of low rise light blue converse, had all been easily found within his drawers.

And finally, over the night, the computer in Shukaku's office had finished downloading only his favorite song in the world. Now, with the burned CD safely in his CD player, he felt pretty damn good.

"Your friend is here" Muttered Shukaku, sipping his coffee at the breakfast table.

Gaara sat down and began to eat as his uncle nudged a cup filled with coffee towards him.

Both ignored the sound of Naruto's voice from outside, yelling for Gaara. The redhead glared suspiciously at the table, "What pray tell, is the occasion?"

Shukaku sighed and put his newspaper down, "There's a conference in the next town over. I'm leaving tonight"

Gaara frowned, "How long will you be gone?"

"I won't be able to make your show… Or your birthday"

"That long?!" They glared over at Naruto who had broken in through the backdoor.

Gaara turned back to his uncle, "Are _they _still going to intrude upon my existence?"

Shukaku shrugged, "I told them you were staying with a friend. Whether they believe me and come over anyway is anyone's guess" He went back to reading his newspaper and sipping his coffee.

Naruto sat down and began to munch on some toast, "Come on Gaara! If I get one more tardy to first period, I get a detention!"

Gaara downed the rest of his coffee and stood up. A single look between him and Shukaku was their goodbye and he left with Naruto grabbing as much food from the table as he could and dashing after him.

-And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thingy either,  
like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days...-

Gaara walked briskly down the sidewalk as Naruto jogged to catch up with him, "Man this is good! Why doesn't your uncle cook more often?"

The redhead shrugged and put his head phones on his neck and turned it up as high as it would go, so that the Uzumaki could hear it was well.

-I'm an Emo kid, non-conformist as can be, you'd be non conformist to if you looked just like me. I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face. I'm almost Emo enough to start shaving my legs. 'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag, some call it 'freedom of expression' most just call me a fag. 'Cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dykes, because Emo is one step below transvestite-

Gaara smirked as they stepped on campus, while Naruto followed his gaze and struggled to maintain his laugh. They neared the two Uchihas, Sasuke and Sai who were sitting under a tree.

-Stop my breathing and slit my throat, I must be Emo. I don't jump around when I go to shows, I must be Emo-

Naruto grinned as they leaned against the wall only six feet away. Sasuke looked up and scowled, while Sai blinked. The blond began to sing along with the music, "I'm dark, insensitive with low self esteem, the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween.  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe, I stole my sisters mascara so I'm grounded for a week. Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies; I can't get through a Hawthorne heights album without sobbing. Girls keep breaking up with me, it isn't any fun, they say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one! What do you think teme? We found a song all about you!"

Sasuke growled and stood up; he grabbed his cousin's arm and dragged him away, giving the now laughing blond a dirty look as he left.

Gaara smirked as they left, "Oh man, the sexual tension between you two"

Naruto stopped laughing and shuddered, "You can't let me have my fun can you?"

The Sabaku only kept smirking, "Let's go to the cafeteria, my hands are cold"

Naruto tugged on his sleeve, "Wait, I told Lee we would meet him in the ceramics room" He began to walk to the C hall and Gaara followed, scowling, "One, why do we have to meet _that_ and two why the ceramics room?"

"Answers, because he's nice, weird, but a good guy; plus he knows Neji," He nudged Gaara with his elbow, "And, the bad people won't go into the ceramics room, lest they get clay dust on their filthy black rags"

-Dye my hair and polish on my toes, I must be Emo; I play guitar and write suicide notes,  
I must be Emo

-My life is just a black abyss, you know, it's so dark and it's suffocating me. Grabbing hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sister's jeans, which look great on me by the way.-

They peered around the corner cautiously, and then ran into the classroom.

"GOOD MORNING!!!"

Naruto jumped and Gaara closed his eyes, protecting his poor irises from the brutal assault of the beast's flashing smile.

The blond recovered and smiled at him, "Hey Lee! What's up?"

"Neji-san is getting us something warm to drink, I asked him to get you both hot chocolate if that is ok" They sat around a table on stools. The room was warm due to the kiln, and the teacher, Mrs. Champlin let anyone come in and sit down or eat.

Gaara had only taken the class once, but he had to admit it was fun. Champlin had praised everything he had done and he had ended up with an A in the class. Also… Wait, what?!?!?!

"Neji?" His voice was even, just like he had hoped. Good, his morning was not ruined.

Lee blinked, "Yes… Gaara-kun… Are you blushing?"

-When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction, hearing songs 'bout getting dumped give me an erection. I write in a live journal and wear thick rim glasses,  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes-

Gaara twitched, "No."

"Lee, I'm going to tell you something, but it must remain a secret, ok?"

"But Naruto-kun!! THE TRUTH IS YOUTHFUL AND MUST BE FREE!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Gaara is in _love _with Neji"

Lee's eyes widened like saucers for a moment and he leaned forward and whispered, "I will not tell a soul"

Gaara glared at Naruto and grabbed him around the neck, cutting off the air. Lee gasped, "Gaara-kun! Please let him go!"

The redhead ignored the distressed pleas; there was only one thing on his mind. Kill the bitch.

The oldest finally pulled the violent redhead off the choking boy, "Gaara-kun! This is what you are getting counseling for in the first place!"

Gaara growled and sat back on his stool, "Naruto, I wouldn't fall asleep if I were you"

"Still at it? Hmm, maybe every other day isn't enough"

The three turned top Neji who was cautiously holding four steaming cups, "A little help"

Lee let go of Gaara and ran to take two of the cups. The Hyuuga gave a small sigh of relief and smirked at Gaara, "First you're teasing an Uchiha, now you're choking some kid… Have you ever considered maybe trying horse tranquilizers?"

The redhead only took a cup and turned away with a huff as Neji chuckled, "Oooh mature"

"SO NEJI-SAN!!" Exclaimed Lee, "HOW WERE THE LINES?!"

The Hyuuga blinked, "Um, they weren't that bad…"

"THAT IS GOOD!"

"… Lee, why are you shouting?"

"I DO NOT HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!"

Neji raised an eyebrow, "I bet"

Naruto sidled up next to Gaara, "Come on Gaara, don't be too mad. I mean, anyone with eyes who saw you around him would be able to guess" His friend only took a sip of the hot chocolate and remained silent. He sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"I should pour black paint over you and throw you to the Goths" Came the growled reply

Neji, who was being chattered at by a stuttering Lee, glanced over at them, "So what happened?"

"I… I uh-" Naruto stared at the ground, "Well… I, you see, um…"

"He told me who Gaara-kun liked" Said Lee, cutting in having regained his former cheery composure.

Neji smirked, but before there could be any comment made, the bell rang. He sighed, "Well, I guess you two should get to class. I'll see you in a couple hours Gaara"

The twitching redhead was followed out of the room by a blond who looked as though he were about to cry from fear. Neji looked at Lee, "So who does he like?"

"NEJI-SAN! I AM SURPRISED AT YOU! I COULD NEVER TELL!"

"Oh really?" Asked Neji, "What about the youthful truth or whatever needing to be free?"

"…" Lee looked crestfallen, "Oh yes… B-but I must not!"

"Lee…" The beast took a step back as Neji began to advance threateningly, "You're going to tell me"

"I-I… It is"

* * *

Gaara flopped down on the chair, glaring at Neji as he smirked self righteously, "Why do you look so happy?"

Neji placed his feet up on the table, "Lee told me who you liked"

* * *

Corvin: Yes that was short, but it's because I have hit a slump like no other. Be afraid, everyone.

Kyo: If she didn't update this little bit, then you would all be waiting for a while.

Corvin: Hmm… Perhaps you should review and see if I can get motivated again?


	7. Chapter 7

Corvin: Yeah… I don't like being sick

Kyo: Sore throats are the sux, but painkillers aren't :D

Corvin: -- shut up, Botan!

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto

Kyo: Why are you taking my job? Q.Q

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_Gaara flopped down on the chair, glaring at Neji as he smirked self righteously, "Why do you look so happy?"_

_Neji placed his feet up on the table, "Lee told me who you liked"_

* * *

The redhead froze, "… Oh"

Neji crossed his arms, "You'd think I'd be at least the second person you'd tell. But no, Lee, I have to say, I'm a little offended"

Gaara blinked, "… What? You mean, you're ok with it?"

Neji laughed, "Yes I'm ok with it. But still Gaara, we made a deal, you have to tell me these things"

One of Gaara best traits, he thought, was the fact that he was not a moron. Obviously Lee had not told him that Neji himself was Gaara's crush, unfortunately, he was not a mind reader… So he had no idea who Lee had said, or what it was exactly that Neji was not bothered by.

"So how long have you liked him?" Asked Neji, poised to write

Gaara sighed; that was one question answered "A couple months" Half truth would be easier to remember than a complete lie.

"… A couple months, that sounds about right. Jeez Gaara, you're just like little kid!"

The redhead frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let me put it this way, if Uchiha Sasuke had pigtails you would have cut them off and set them on fire"

Gaara tried to sit up abruptly and fell out of his chair. THE UCHIHA! LEE SAID THAT HE LIKED THE UCHIHA?!??! 'This is wrong on so many levels' He tried to regain his composure and sat back in the chair, "Don't sat it out loud, someone might hear you" He grumbled.

Neji only laughed again and tossed him the blanket. Gaara scowled as the Hyuuga settled into his seat and asked another question, "So, how have things been going at home?"

"…" Neji looked up at Gaara after the redhead failed to answer and was met with an annoyed look.

"What?"

"… You're not going to lay with me?"

"Well you have a -"

"I know I do! But that never mattered before! You know I'm almost incapable of producing body heat!" He turned over the face the window that the curtains were fully drawn over and said, "I don't care, forget it"

After a moment he felt a weight settle against his back and an arm draped over his waist, "I'm sorry Gaara; I didn't put much thought into it. I guess it was my own little passive-aggressive way of getting back at you for not telling me"

Gaara snorted, "ooh, mature"

"Shut up. Now how're things at home?"

"…" Gaara sighed and scooted back to feel more warmth, "My uncle Shukaku is leaving on a business trip"

Neji propped himself up on his elbow and Gaara closed his eyes to keep from getting poked in the eye by the Hyuuga's long brown hair.

"Is he going to miss your show this Saturday?"

"… and my birthday"

Neji frowned and pulled Gaara onto his back so that he could lay over him as they hugged, "Do you need a ride?"

Gaara paused for a moment, "Yes"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT GOING WITH ME?!?!"

The redhead pulled his fingers out of his ears and looked at the livid blond, "Neji is going to give me a ride, so you and Iruka don't have to"

"Newsflash Gaara! You're the only person I know!"

"So make friends"

"… I can't believe you're ditching me" Naruto began pretending to sob, "after all we've been through together!"

Gaara shook his head, "I blame you for what Lee told Neji"

The Uzumaki laughed, "Oh yeah, you like the bastard! Have phun with that, with a P-H"

"STOP MAKING UP SLANG!"

"He's not making it up, he's just misspelling words"

Gaara twitched and Naruto scowled, "Don't you have anything better to do with your time than bother us teme?!"

Sasuke smirked at him than looked at Gaara, "Someone overheard some _thing _telling the counselor Hyuuga that you have a crush on me"

"Rest assured Emo Bitch," Said Gaara returning the smirk, "It is completely untrue"

"I know" Sasuke looked at Naruto as he stepped closer, "Isn't he your only friend?"

"FUCK YOU TEME!"

"Naruto" His tone went completely serious, "We're telling him"

Naruto's whole stance immediately relaxed and the anger was replaced with confusion, "Why?" He looked at Gaara who was raising a non-existent eyebrow, "I mean… I-I'm glad, but-"

"You guys aren't fucking are you?"

The two looked at Gaara, one scowling, the other blushing. "Ehm… Yeah, we're together"

Gaara blinked and nodded, "So the sexual tension wasn't hypothetical… And you decided to keep it secret?"

Naruto looked down, "Yeah, Sasuke didn't want me to tell you"

"You people are such girls" Gaara sat down on the grass and stretched, "I suppose you're gonna keep bitch-fighting though?"

"Eh… Yeah…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Why did you want to tell him?"

The Uchiha sat down as well, "I didn't want to take the chance of that rumor being true"

Gaara smirked, "Sorry, but you're not my type"

Sasuke smirked back, "Not old enough? Or is my hair to short?"

The redhead stared at him, instantly drawing very correct assumptions, but answered, "I prefer lighter eyes"

A horn honked and Naruto stood up, "I have to go, bye Gaara…" He looked at the Uchiha who had stood, "Sasuke"

He smirked a placed a small kiss on the blond's lips before walking away without a glance at the redhead. Naruto blushed darkly and ran to the car as Iruka began demanding the name of that boy.

They drove off with Naruto waving goodbye to his friend.

* * *

Wednesday came far too slowly for Gaara. His father and Yashamaru had seen fit to check up to make sure he wasn't home. The redhead had been forced to climb out the window and walk two and a half miles to Naruto's house.

He had stayed there for the night and went to school without his backpack. That after noon he went home and showered. With his homework done and with a clean outfit he went to school, feeling slightly giddy. The thought of escaping his annoyingly pesky family was not the only reason either.

He reached the school where Naruto was waiting for him. The blond waved, grinning from ear to ear, "Hey Gaara! Did your dad stop by again?"

"Nope" He said as they walked together to find a warm room, "I think the bastard believes I'm actually gone"

Naruto smiled, "Cool"

"Why are you so happy? You get laid last night?"

The Uzumaki blushed darkly, "Gaara!"

"I've been meaning to ask, who's the bitch?"

"SHUT UP!"

The Sabaku smirked and they walked on in silence.

After a moment Naruto sighed, "Soooo, Neji has a girlfriend"

Gaara glared at him out of the corner of his eye, "You and I were both aware of that"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm mentioning because I saw them headed towards the counselor's office" He glanced over seeing he had his friend's interest and continued, "Nothing else really, just thought you might be interested… Saying something about lunch today"

Gaara stopped walking and stared at the ground, "did you, perhaps, happen to catch the day of this 'lunch'?"

"She had a picnic basket all ready" Replied Naruto nervously

The redhead visibly relaxed, "Would you hold it against me if I were to sprint, screaming to the counseling office?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Eh…" He grinned, "I'd go with you"

* * *

Neji blinked and then frowned, "Do you hear that?"

TenTen looked up from the basket and stood with him, listening intently, "Screaming… Getting closer… Fast"

They were about to move to the door, but a twist of fate and fortune kept them both from being injured as said door was slammed open, "YOU!"

The Hyuuga looked incredulously at the accusing finger pointed at him, "What?"

"SKIPPING OUT EH?! WELL LET'S SEE HOW WELL YOU GET GRADED WHEN-"

"Naruto," Said Gaara glaring at his yelling friend, "Please let me handle this"

The blond looked with a blush and sidled away. Neji laughed, "Skipping out? I and TenTen were just planning our date tomorrow" He gestured to the brunette girl who had sat back down next to the basket.

"We're just planning on how to pack everything. That way we can just go"

Gaara stared at the basket blankly, and then looked out of the corner of his eye at Neji who was still smiling. With a snort he turned around and walked out with Naruto at his heels, muttering something under his breath.

Neji looked at TenTen, "What was that all about?"

The girl only giggled, "That's adorable! He probably thinks of you as his older brother now! And how would a lonely little brother feel when some girl came along and stole his attention?"

Neji smiled, "That makes sense," He sighed and poked her nose, "Maybe you should have been the psychiatrist?"

"Hah! No thanks, it's good ol' weapons manufacturing for me!"

* * *

Naruto sat down in his class after Gaara dropped him off and continued on his way. He sighed, seeing that TenTen girl probably hadn't been very good for his friend. Sure she seemed nice enough, but that probably didn't register to Gaara at all.

He looked up and smiled as Sasuke sat next to him, "Are you going to the show?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I hate going to shows and you know it"

Naruto pouted, "I know, but it's the one place where we can be together publicly… I hate keeping secrets" He looked down and Sasuke put a comforting arm around his shoulders, "You know exactly what those psycho fangirls would do to you if they found out"

The blond shivered, "I can't believe there was a time when I was jealous of you"

The Uchiha smirked, "So what were you thinking about when I came in?"

"Gaara"

Sasuke growled, "I'm getting pretty tired of him"

"Teme! He's my best friend and you know it isn't like that!" Naruto punched his arm lightly, "It's just… This whole thing with Hyuuga Neji, we went to the counseling office before I came here and he and his girlfriend were there"

The brunette paused and then nodded for him to continue.

"Gaara seemed pretty upset. I mean, I don't think he's ever liked anyone before and apparently he's told Neji just about everything about himself. He's even coming to the show on New Year's Eve. I feel really sorry for Gaara"

Sasuke frowned, "Well there isn't much you can do about that situation. Isn't the Hyuuga 25 or something?"

"23 and I know, but still… I wish there was some way to make it work" Naruto jumped as the bell rang and Sasuke was across the room just as the door opened.

* * *

Neji shook his head, "The silent treatment? Christ Gaara, this is worse than saying I look like a girl"

The Sabaku didn't respond but only continued to stare ahead at the far wall, not even looking at the Hyuuga.

Neji rolled his eyes, "Gaara, are you going to do this the whole time?"

"…"

"Do you even have a reason?"

"…"

Neji stood up and moved to sit in front of the redhead, "Answer me, or I will make you answer me"

"…" Gaara looked away

The Hyuuga grabbed his chin and forced the green eyes back on him, "If you don't tell me what's wrong Gaara, we can't rectify the situation, now can we?"

Gaara blinked slowly, but did not lose his pout. Neji leaned closer and kissed him softly, trying to excite some anger at least. However, Gaara puckered his lips and parted them. On instinct, Neji leaned down and kissed him again, this time Gaara wrapped his arms around his neck.

Neji leaned back a little and began to lick at Gaara's lips. The redhead's tongue soon joined his and then their mouths met again.

The sound of the lady outside dropping her coffee cup jolted them back to reality and the two broke apart.

Neji was frozen with disbelief and Gaara was bright red, staring at the ground and touching his lips. Both were silent, hearing the woman's puttering as she cleaned up her mess.

For a moment, all Neji felt was shock and pleasure from the kiss, and then all too soon, guilt began to wash over him, breaking him from his frozen state. He stood up abruptly, causing Gaara to look at him. He was unable to meet the redhead's gaze and he began to pace the room, 'Oh shit, SHIT! What have I done? How could I do that? What the Hell happened?!'

Gaara stared blankly at the Hyuuga, unsure if he should do something. Neji was obviously distressed and that in turn distressed him. "Um, Neji?"

The brunette stopped and looked at him, Gaara never felt so penetrated in his entire life. The Hyuuga looked away for a second and then back at him. He knelt down in front of the Sabaku and stared at him, "I'm so sorry Gaara, I really am. I don't know what I was thinking"

Gaara looked down and nodded, Neji took this as a good sign and stood up, "… Excuse me. I'll be right back" He walked out of the room a bit shakily and Gaara waited until he was gone to fall back on the chair, "That was awesome"

* * *

Neji walked into the bathroom and began to splash water on his face. Why did he do that?! Kiss his patient, an underage boy?! Something was definitely wrong with him.

No, it had to be the stress! Yeah, Hiashi had been getting on his case about not visiting often enough, the landlord had raised the rent and of course he had lost his cellphone… Neji sighed, well… Actually none of that was true except for his uncle. He rubbed his forehead, 'And TenTen, what if she finds out? It's not like it meant anything! I just…'

He remembered the look on Gaara's face and the taste of his mouth. Neji placed his hands over his eyes and groaned, 'I am NOT a pedophile! … Right?'

With a frown he went into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet seat. 'Ok, I just have to think for a second. I consider him like a little brother. He's funny and cute, but he has a sad past and it affected him in a way that I feel like I need to protect him… Ok' He could live with that.

'But, today, I kissed him. Not like that time it was practically a dare and I did it to get answers out of him, although…'

He winced, that kiss had left him a little more uncomfortable in the nether regions that he cared to admit.

'So… He really is cute. He actually does look like a raccoon…'

Neji took a deep breath and for the next five minutes scrutinized every thought he ever had towards Gaara, dissected every last feeling concerning the redhead and finally, he reached his professional conclusion, "I'm attracted to him… Oh shit I am a pedophile… WHAT AM I GONNA SAY TO TENTEN?!"

* * *

Corvin: Oh yeah, you guys should hella check out my deviant art. I only just got it to work and only my Ninja Humbert pictures are up because I haven't hooked up my scanner yet, but you should still hella check it out. Links on my profile

Kyo: Stop advertising you stupid bitch. Aren't you supposedly sick?

Corvin: I work today T.T

Kyo: Review everyone! She's going to be enduring pain tonight as she works sick

Botan: Be nice, giver something to come home to!


	8. Chapter 8

Corvin: Next part is on MSN because…. Live with it.

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto

Botan: Corvin also wishes to… Uh…

Corvin: o.o waaaarn

Botan: Right! Warn you all about lots of time jumping… from place to place. And we're all going for coffee because tree in the no... Sferatu

Kyo: Way to talk genius

Botan: Way to eat fatty

Corvin: V.V what am I paying you people for?!

Kyo: We don't get paid!

Botan: I do

Corvin: I'll tell everyone at the end 0.0; on with the chapter!

* * *

**Munjumbo: so he didn't come back for the rest of the hour?!?!?**

**Puppystomp: Nope**

**Munjumbo: Sux! Dude, j00 should hella kick his ass!**

**Puppystomp: No. Look, I need to rant, so shut up for two seconds**

**Munjumbo: sorry**

**Puppystomp: So what am I supposed to do? It seems like he wanted to kiss me, but then he just ditches me**

_**Tearsofblood has joined the conversation**_

**Puppystomp: Naruto, did you invite t3h grease?**

**Munjumbo: i thought he'd be able to help:D**

**Tearsofblood: Help with what?**

**Puppystomp: Jesus Uchiha, I knew you were damn emo but this…**

**Tearsofblood: Screw you Sabaku. **

**Tearsofblood: What am I supposed to help with dobe**

**Tearsofblood?**

**Munjumbo: neji kissed Gaara and now Gaara wants to know what to do**

**Puppystomp: I don't recall saying that he was allowed to know**

**Tearsofblood: I don't recall saying I cared**

**Puppystomp: You asked genius**

**Munjumbo: don't fight guys!**

**Munjumbo: Can't we all just get along? Look Sasuke, what should Gaara do? I mean, it seems like neji likes him but… you know?**

**Puppystomp: If you're going to spread everything a damn round why not just get Lee?**

_**Youthful Lotus has been added to the conversation**_

**Youthful Lotus: GAARA-KUN! NEJI-SAN TOLD ME WHAT HE DID!**

**Puppystomp: He types how he talks -.o**

**Tearsofblood: Why did you bring that dobe?**

**Munjumbo: Hey lee! What do you mean neji told you?!**

**Youthful Lotus: He called me and told me that he kissed Gaara-kun and that he felt horrible and did not know what to do**

**Puppystomp: Hm, did he say anything else?**

**Munjumbo: maybe about wanting to marry Gaara:D**

**Puppystomp: stfu Naruto**

**Youthful Lotus: No he did not. I am very worried though; something like this could destroy his dream of becoming a psychiatrist. You are underage Gaara-kun; Neji-san can get in a lot of trouble for this.**

**Puppystomp: I'm not going to go tell the nearest news station or anything**

**Tearsofblood: This seriously isn't normal high school drama**

**Munjumbo: So r u against the whole thing lee?**

**Youthful Lotus: Naruto-kun, it is against the law and TenTen and Neji are my best friends**

**Puppystomp: Fuck the law and fuck that bitch**

**Youthful Lotus: GAARA-KUN!**

**Munjumbo: and fuck neji 2 right? XD**

**Puppystomp: Naruto, kill yourself**

_**Puppystomp has logged off**_

* * *

He was hard, painfully hard.

Neji twitched and only continued to wash his hair, he had hoped taking a shower, rather than staying in bed with his thoughts running rampant would have helped his situation. No such luck.

He began to rinse out his hair, still ignoring the throbbing between his legs.

The Hyuuga had always believed that admitting everything to oneself, kept one healthy. There was no denial, no indecision, everything was fine. However, what he never counted on was after admitting his small attraction to Gaara, certain images of the redhead began to appear in his mind.

Certain images that would have him arrested, hung and sent straight to Hell. He grimaced as another one forced its way into his mind.

It had only been four days, FOUR DAYS, since he had kissed Gaara and admitted that he liked it. Since then he had emailed and apologized to the boy, spoken to his uncle about their plans for Christmas, and spent the night at TenTen's.

He turned off the shower and began to ring out his hair. That hadn't been a very good idea at all. They had gone to bed and she had immediately propositioned sex. Not wanting to seem out of the ordinary he had accepted.

Neji kept his eyes closed as much as possible, to his ever lasting shame, as he fucked his girlfriend, all he could think about was his patient.

It had been Gaara underneath him, Gaara's legs wrapped around him, Gaara clutching to him, arching up against him, begging him to go harder. The Hyuuga gave a low groan as his thoughts distracted him from noticing his hand pumping his cock slowly.

He leaned against the shower wall in defeat. This was wrong… So wrong.

When he was done Neji took a towel and dried his body off, before taking another one and drying his hair.

Why did it have to be this way? Gaara had been just like his little brother, someone he wanted to take care of and keep close to him. When had it changed? Horrified at his actions and thoughts he decided to think about the day after tomorrow.

The party with his family was on Christmas Eve, so Christmas was free. He dressed himself and sighed, 'I wonder what Gaara is going to do…'

He shook his head, damn himself.

* * *

Gaara lay near the undecorated tree that he had set up in front of the fire place. He had only done it out of habit, not that anyone else would be there. That was why he hadn't bothered getting anything out of the attic to put on the tree.

"Oh Christmas tree, oh Christmas tree, thou have no leaves for thou art pine" He sang, smirking at the lyrics. He truly felt he was a genius sometimes.

The TV was on, showing 'A Christmas Story' and the rain outside fell unceasingly. He turned his head to look out the sliding glass door that led to the back yard, 'Quite the mood for Christmas morning'

He stretched his arm up to grab another piece of chocolate out of a bowel. A few days before he found that his uncle had enough sense to stock a cupboard full of sweets; not that Gaara would ever let anyone find out about his sweet tooth.

A knock at the door caused him to jump. He scowled; it was probably Temari and Kankurou, who didn't have the decency to let him lounge around in his pajamas on a Christmas morning in peace. He stood up and walked to the door, and peered through the peephole.

The redhead blinked and opened the door, "What are you doing here?"

Neji smiled sheepishly and held up a semi-big, stuffed panda bear that was dressed in a red sweater, that had a white stripe across the chest and a row of red hearts within, "I've come 'Bearing' a gift"

Gaara looked at it, hiding the fact that he was beginning to feel self-conscious in his uncle's large black, long sleeve shirt and black sweats. He took the bear, "Thanks"

"May I come in?"

The redhead blinked and the looked at him, "Don't you have a _girlfriend _to be doting on?" He didn't even bother to hide the bitterness in his tone at the word 'girlfriend'

The Hyuuga shrugged, "She's busy with her family today. It is Christmas you know"

"I'm aware" Snapped Gaara

Neji rolled his eyes, "Gaara, get out of the walkway and offer me some cider"

The Sabaku glared at him fiercely but moved out of the way and Neji stepped in, "Do you want some cider?" He ground out, shutting the door as the Hyuuga removed his shoes.

"No thanks, I hate that stuff"

"You just told me to offer you some!!" Growled Gaara, throwing the bear at him.

Neji laughed and picked it up, "I know, it's just good manners"

The redhead snorted and stalked back into his living room with the Hyuuga close behind him.

He plopped down on the couch and watched Neji eye the tree first and then the picture hidden behind it. He remained silent as the older man approached the mantel and picked the picture up to examine it more closely. Gaara knew the picture down to the last minute detail.

It was a picture from that summer, of him and Shukaku. Gaara was glaring at the camera with annoyance, but if one looked close they could see the joy in his eyes. Next to him, with an arm draped around his shoulders, was a tall man Neji had never seen before. He had sandy blond hair that reached his shoulders, slightly tanned skin that looked darker against Gaara's pale face and narrow golden eyes that smirked identically to his lips.

Neji smiled a little, they were wearing matching shirts, "The Adicts?"

"It's a band," Said Gaara standing beside him, "He took me to the 'Songs of Praise' concert" (1)

"So that is you uncle Shukaku?"

"Yes"

Neji smiled and put the picture down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the redhead go back to sit on the couch. He blinked in surprise when he popped a chocolate into his mouth, "You're eating"

Gaara eyed him, "… Yeah"

Neji blinked and the Sabaku immediately drew the correct conclusions, "I'm skinny because of my metabolism! I love cake more than fat people!"

The Hyuuga began to laugh while Gaara looked back at the TV with a pout. He sat down next to the redhead and for a time they just sat there, watching the movie as Gaara hugged the bear.

An hour later the movie was over and there were commercials for something else Neji didn't care about. He looked at Gaara and tilted his head to the side, "Will your family be coming to see you today?"

The redhead twitched, "I hope to God not"

Neji chuckled and Gaara moved to lean against him, "So why did you show up?"

The Hyuuga shrugged and wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder as he leaned back, "Well, I was at my apartment alone, because the family Christmas party was last night, and I remembered you"

Gaara gave him a questioning look and Neji clarified, "You said that your Uncle was going to be gone"

He looked down, "Oh yeah" He lay his head against Neji's chest and sighed. The Hyuuga seemed to be watching the TV, so Gaara hugged the bear closer to his chest and closed his eyes. If one were to walk in on the scene at the moment, the pair would look like a couple, cuddled up on the couch for Christmas.

At least, that's what Gaara was imagining they were.

He winced as there was yet another knock on the door. He felt Neji shift and shook his head, "Just be quiet, if it's Naruto, he'll take the hint and come in through the back door, if it's anyone else, hopefully they'll leave"

Neither of these two happened however and Neji felt the redhead tense and shift closer when the door opened.

"Gaara?" Came a male voice from the other room, followed by two pairs of footsteps, "Hello?"

Neji blinked as a brunette man and a blonde lady entered the room. They stopped short and stared at the two on the couch.

The brunette man's eyes narrowed at the Hyuuga, "Who are you?" He demanded

Gaara growled, "What the Hell are you two doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

The blonde lady took a step forward and held a stocking that was brimmed to the top with candy out to him, "We just wanted to see our little brother on Christmas"

Gaara curled tighter against Neji, glaring at the offending intruders when the Hyuuga spoke, "I'm Neji, I'm his counselor from school. I just thought I'd drop by, because he told me Shukaku was going to be out of town" He looked down at Gaara, "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

The redhead scowled but replied, "That is my older brother and older sister, Kankurou and Temari"

Kankurou continued to eye Neji, who tilted his head to the side in return. "May I ask why you are snuggled up on the couch with my _underage_ little brother, all alone in the house?" He said with a slightly strained voice.

Temari's small glare seemed to scream the exact same question as both the older siblings zeroed in on the Hyuuga, who currently had his arm around the shoulders of the sophomore who was practically sitting on his lap.

Gaara only growled again, "Would you go away?!"

Neji sighed and stood up, causing the redhead to fall back onto the couch, "Gaara, play with your bear for a second"

Kankurou and Temari blinked, looking down at their little brother, noticing the bear for the first time. Neji cleared his throat to get their attention, "I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, we usually end up like that-"

"Wonder what your _girlfriend_ would think?" Snorted Gaara from the couch, emphasizing the word so that Temari and Kankurou would definitely catch it

The blonde looked back at Gaara who had gone back to fiddling with the bear. He almost looked a little like he was… Blushing. She quickly shook the thought of and stepped towards him, "We brought you some Christmas candy" She said, holding the bag out once again.

Gaara glared at her and went back to the bear. She looked down and started to take a step back, when Neji's hand on her shoulder caused her to stop. The Hyuuga frowned reproachfully at Gaara, "Don't be rude" His voice was just as soft as before, yet it held a commanding tone.

The redhead jerked his head up to glare heatedly at the brunette, but it was met with the same look as always. After a moment the glare faltered and Gaara stood up, accepting the bag and muttering a 'thanks'

Temari blinked and looked back at Kankurou who was staring at the Hyuuga. She cleared her throat, "Well… Um, I guess we'll be on our way," She shook Neji's hand, "It was nice meeting you"

As soon as they were out the door Gaara snarled at the Hyuuga, poking him in the chest, "They had better not come around more thanks to that, or I'm going to kill you"

Neji sighed, not noticing Gaara's eyes shifting up, "Look, they're trying to get close to you. Why is that a problem? They obviously care"

"I don't care about them"

Neji looked at Gaara, and then allowed his eyes to drift up as well. He blinked and then gulped, they were under mistletoe. He looked back down at Gaara and tilted his chin up; the redhead surprised him by wrapping his arms around his neck. They leaned closer and allowed their lips to touch for just a moment. As they began to pull back, Neji leaned forward and kissed him again.

Gaara froze and Neji jerked away, "Sorry. Um, look, I have to go. I'll see New Year's Eve right? I'll pick you up at 6 so you can be there early"

"Yeah"

Neji slipped on his shoes and left, leaving Gaara to go think of naughty things in his room.

* * *

Corvin: That's it for now, because I have to go to work.

Kyo: V.V You've reached a whole new level of pathetic

Corvin: Shut up you! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Corvin: Some of this is going to hopefully shed some more light on the relationship between Gaara and Shukaku, and some more interactions with the band… I don't even remember if I gave them a band name XD

Kyo: Why don't we call them, The Clash

Corvin: o.o That's already a band

Kyo:… Oh… Then how about, Smashing Pumpkins

Corvin: …

Kyo: okokokok, How about PURPLE HAZE!

Corvin: Uhhuh, XD Well… If I already named it, let's rename it, that'll be fun.

Kyo: Corvin does not own Naruto

* * *

Gaara looked down at his guitar, blushing slightly as he continued to explain his false and faulty reasoning to Shino.

The silent boy only listened patiently, casually raising an eyebrow when the boy was done, "So you want a solo… So you can sing a song you wrote…?"

Gaara frowned, "Something along those lines"

"Sounds like that's exactly what you want" taunted Sakon who was poking his older brother as he attempted to tune his guitar.

The redhead only glared at the other before looking back at the Aburame, "So? Can I?"

Shino shrugged, "Sure, that can make up for certain people shirking their duties"

"We work better when we have music to write to!" Snapped Ukon, slapping Sakon's hand away and glaring mostly at Kiba; who had begun to snicker at Shino's comment.

Gaara ignored them, still staring at Shino, only his glare was gone, "… Thanks"

"Mmhmm"

The redhead turned away, muttering something about needing some water and walked inside his house. Since Shukaku wasn't there to continually correct them and make improvements. Shino loved it; however the rest of them weren't too fond of practice lasting an extra hour and a half.

Sakon grinned and went to poke at Kiba, "You think his brother is going to come by?" He asked idly, avoiding the Inuzuka's snapping teeth.

Shino shrugged, "You realize that nothing is ever going to come of it"

The other two nodded their agreement, but the grey haired boy only pouted, "I can dream"

Ukon scowled, shaking his head, "That's so wrong"

His younger brother acted as though he was finished poking the brunette, only to move behind him to start poking his head, "You're only hating on him because he thought we were braking in and threw you on the ground"

Kiba grinned, "Only guy other than me to best you Ukon"

The addressed raised an eyebrow, "Since when have _you _ever beaten me?"

"That's enough" Said Shino as Gaara walked back out into the garage, "It's time to practice"

"Hey Gaara, is your fine ass brother coming over tonight?"

The redhead ignored the question.

* * *

The practices were almost like a blur to Gaara. Shino had ordered change upon change, song upon song, repetitions until perfection was achieved. He was certainly determined that they be the best at the show, lucky for him so were the rest.

Kiba because he wanted so desperately to succeed; the twins because it was in their nature to be the best and look down on everyone else; and Gaara because he had someone to impress.

Gaara frowned, plucking the strings on his bass, Sakon had already agreed to play a few notes for him as he sang, and that would make it bearable.

Shukaku had told him before he had a good voice, and his 'darling' uncle wouldn't tell him something just to make him feel better.

The redhead smirked, it enraged his father how Gaara took everything Shukaku said to heart, but ignored him completely. Merely because that meant the man couldn't brainwash his son into self-loathing and suicide.

Everything he had told Neji were conclusions he had come to on his own. At first he had chosen to live to make everyone else's life Hell, now he lived to spite the two men who hated him without reason, his father and Yashamaru.

He had told Shukaku this on his 12th birthday when his father had refused to let Temari and Kankurou visit him. With only his and the blond sharing a small cake, with several presents on the counter that needed to be opened, he had said, that he was going to make sure he lived passed a hundred just to make him angry.

Shukaku had laughed and taken him to the nearest tattoo parlor, which was where Gaara received his 'Ai' kanji tattoo on his forehead, in the very same spot Shukaku would kiss him when he was younger.

It was another weapon for Gaara, a constant reminder to his father, that he was not only alive, but that he had someone who loved him.

Shukaku was rude, if one were to think about it they would realize that he was downright bad at showing affection. He wasn't against it in the least, just bad at it. When Gaara brought home a report card, his attempt to praise his grades ended up along the lines of "Well, swinging by is certainly better than flunking out"

But Gaara knew he cared.

The time in the 9th grade when there was a mandatory play, Shukaku had taken time off work to go to every single showing, just to see his nephew recite two lines. He attended every parent-teacher night, went to every one of his shows, and took him anywhere Gaara asked him to go.

The Song of Praise Concert had only been one activity Shukaku had participated in, there was also the Book Fair, a Renaissance Faire (Corvin: Can anyone tell I like those? XD) and of course he went every time Iruka invited them over for dinner.

Despite all this, there was an almost unspoken agreement to keep it from getting to sappy between them. Hence, the more or less harsh words, slightly awkward conversations and plenty of sarcasm, laced in every action. Gaara smirked as he hit the right chord, in truth, considering the near emo-ness of his past; he had it pretty damn good.

Gaara looked up suddenly, hearing a noise outside. It was two days before his show, he needed rest, surely his evil sperm donor wasn't here to torment him at such an inopportune time!

Falling very quiet, he set his bass down and clicked off the light, prepared to jump out his window if necessary, he hated it when his uncle went out of town. He heard the back door open and relaxed very slightly, after a moment he smirked when he heard someone trip over the coffee table and swear loudly.

He turned his light back on and went downstairs; he froze halfway through his descent when he heard a small chuckle and a "Usuratonkachi"

He scowled as Naruto came into view dragging Sasuke with him, "Hey Gaara! Look who I brought!!" Exclaimed the blond, "He didn't want to come, but I made him!"

"That's what she said," Muttered Gaara reaching the bottom of the stairs, "What do you want?"

Naruto shrugged, "We came to wish you good luck, and maybe hear a sneak peek of that song?" He gave Gaara his best puppy dog eyes while Sasuke only smirked at the thought of Gaara singing.

The redhead scowled deeper, "Kill yourself"

He walked into the kitchen with the other two following, "So, water? Milk? … Milk?"

Sasuke sat down at the table while Naruto helped Gaara take three glasses of water to the table, "So Sabaku, do you really plan to _sing _to the Hyuuga of all things? Isn't that a bit over-romantic?"

Naruto frowned, "Why don't you ever sing to me?????" Began to pout as Sasuke put an arm around his shoulders.

After a moment of silence they looked at Gaara who was sipping the water, "… My face hurts…"

Naruto nodded, "You're really red"

"… I feel like I'm going to throw up…"

The blond blinked, "You've got it bad"

"… It's hard to breathe…"

Sasuke shook his head, "And you have a picture of him, and you sniff his hair… Gaara, have you attempted voodoo on his girlfriend?"

The Sabaku only looked at them with an innocent face that screamed guilty, "… Maybe once"

"That's borderline obsession"

Naruto began to laugh, "I used to try voodoo on Haruno all the time, it was great… Never worked though" His laughter turned to a frown remembering all the time he spent sewing little dolls wasted.

"Yeah…" Said Gaara leaning back, "I am quite curious as to how you guys hooked up and how you," He looked at Naruto, "Actually managed to keep it from me"

The blond blushed slightly while Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "He was used to it by the time he met you"

The redhead tilted his head to the side, "Orly?"

Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened, "What?!"

"It mean 'oh really'" He rolled his eyes, "Jesus (Corvin: pronounced 'hey-suess') Oliver guys, you're a couple of perverts"

Naruto pouted, "And what were you doing up in your room all by your lonesome eh? Thinking dirty things about Neji?"

"I was practicing on my bass… Dude, I want my Neji…" He frowned, staring at the table, horrified by what he had just said. Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked, "Awww, isn't that cute"

"SHUT UP!"

The two then found themselves soaked with water from the redhead's cup.

Gaara smirked at them as they growled insults and moved around, only to end up with Sasuke sitting in a dry chair and Naruto in his lap, "What were we talking about again?"

Naruto looked as thought he were in deep thought while Sasuke replied, "You were asking how we got together I think"

"Ah yes… I don't care anymore"

"Awwww" Whined Naruto, "But it's a great story"

"I don't care"

* * *

(Corvin: XD Bet you all thought I was gonna put in a long ass flashback huh? Nope!)

Neji pulled into the driveway, eyeing the single light that was on in the window next to the front door. He silently wondered if he should honk or go knock on the door. Lucky enough for him, the redhead seemed to have been keeping an eye out for him and was running down that walk way before he could decide what to do.

Gaara opened the passenger door and placed his dark red bass gently in the back seat. He turned around and buckled his seatbelt, then eyed Neji critically.

The Hyuuga looked down at himself, dark blue slacks, black shoes and a black coat over a black T shirt that read 'Don't Be Emo Like Nemo: FTS' With a picture of an orange clownfish underneath it.

Green eyes looked up at him skeptically, "I suppose you're not THAT dressed up, but seriously, would it kill you to wear jeans?"

"Yes" Replied Neji shortly, backing out of the driveway, "Hell if I know what you kids wear nowadays"

"Hmph, what's 'FTS'?"

Neji smirked, "Flip the Switch"

"Is it emo?"

The Hyuuga gaped at him in horror and then shook his head, "No, they're Ska. They were a local band back in the day, and I was quite a fan. Not sure whatever happened to them…"

He looked at Gaara as the redhead turned to stare out the window; he was dressed like perfectly normal, even less attention getting than himself; a large, olive green sweater that made his frame look even smaller; black jeans that hugged his hips and thighs very slightly and were loose on his lower legs, and his same old shoes. Neji noticed something underneath the boy's shirt, "What's that?"

Gaara looked down and tugged on the chain around his neck, revealing a 'Master' key on it, "The key to my heart"

Neji raised an eyebrow and the redhead scowled at him, "Long story, go kill yourself"

The brunette chuckled and turned into a parking lot. There was a small group of people in the front, including four that Gaara knew instantly, "There's my band"

Neji parked near them and they both climbed out of the car.

Kiba noticed them first and waved to the bass player causing the rest to look. Gaara grabbed his bass and walked towards them with Neji following close behind. He smiled slightly as Shino scolded him for not being earlier while the rest of them greeted the boy joyfully.

* * *

Corvin: Once again, it would have been longer, except, well… I have to get ready for work. Sorry about all the ANs during the chap

Kyo: XDD She refuses to just wait another day before updating

Botan: Lay off her bitch

Corvin: Yeah!

Kyo: -blows raspberry at Botan- Your mother is a slut!

Botan: jokes on you, my mother is dead

Corvin: o.o Yeah… Anyway, I should be updating by tomorrow or the day after. I just really have to pee and go get ready for work. BYE! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Corvin: I wrote an extra long one to make up for the shortness of the last chapter. Finally got this plot part over with XD We can now move on.

Kyo: About time you lazy bitch

Botan: Uhm, hella like um, Corvin has a Gaia and wants anyone who does as well to find her.

Corvin: My name is 'Cioara' cuz some douche stole Corvin from me –twitch-

Kyo: We disclaim

* * *

Neji smiled as the small group crowded around the two of them; it seemed Gaara was the only one who didn't consider them all friends. 

"So anyway, what's your boyfriend's name?" Asked Kiba, speaking louder than the rest of them.

Gaara twitched as Neji allowed himself a chuckle. "His name is Neji and he is my therapist."

Shino raised an eyebrow from behind his sunglasses but said nothing. Sakon sidled up to Neji, staring at him intensely till the Hyuuga took notice of him. "Yes?"

"Have you met Gaara's fine ass brother?" The stare continued.

"Damnit Sakon! Stop obsessing over my ugly brother!!" Gaara tried to advance threateningly, only to be stopped by the highly amused and smirking Hyuuga.

"Now, now Gaara, there's no need to get angry." He looked at Sakon, the smirk still on his face, "Yes I have met him, you like him?"

"Hell to the yes!"

Gaara twitched while Kiba started laughing. Neji raised an eyebrow, "How old are you?"

"16."

Neji looked at the redhead he was still holding onto, "And how old is Kankurou?"

"19, 20 in May."

Ukon slapped his younger brother upside the head. "See? Too old! And way out of your league anyway."

Sakon pouted at his twin, "That's not a very nice thing to say."

Shino cleared his throat, catching their attention and said, "Come on, let's get everything inside. We go on after some band called 'STD' and I heard they're only playing four songs, so move it!"

Neji looked down at Gaara, who had taken to scowling with his arms crossed. "Want me to help?"

The redhead shrugged, "Do what you want."

"YEAH! Help!!" Cried Kiba, trudging up to hand Neji a rather large amplifier. "The more help the merrier!"

Gaara gave him a dirty look, but Neji only nodded and followed Sakon, who was carrying his keyboard inside.

The Inuzuka looked at his bandmate, not missing how the Sabaku's eyes trailed after the older man. "So… Got a crush do you?"

He was instantly met with an enraged glare before the redhead walked away grumbling and empty handed.

* * *

Neji leaned against his car; he was waiting outside with a small group of people. The stagehand that met the band, which he learned was called 'Bum Hazard,' had informed him that since he was not a member he would have to wait outside. 

Neji, after he had finished snickering at the band name whilst thinking of how awesome it was, went outside to wait.

A few people had shown up, then a couple more. There were about 19 people including him nearly an hour early.

"Hey, I know you!"

Neji looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar blond tugging a disgruntled black haired boy behind him. It took a moment to match a name to the face, but he smiled politely, "Naruto right?"

"#3ll 2 73# j35 131207#4!" Cried the blond, causing the boy next to him to cringe.

Neji blinked, "Was that l337?"

Naruto stared at him, suddenly looking as though he had fallen in love. "Yes… Yes it was."

"#0\/\/5 133 j4 #0/\/\31301?" Grinned Neji before he started chuckling, "I haven't spoken l337 since high school."

The blond only continued to look at him with growing adoration when Neji finally registered who the other boy was. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Neji reached out to shake his hand, noticing that he had to let go of the blond's to accept it. He stared at them for a moment, "… Naruto?"

"Huh?"

"Are you… With him?"

The blond blinked in confusion, while Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "He means are we going out, stupid."

"Shut up! And yeah, why-" Suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto both turned pale, instantly remembering that Gaara supposedly had a crush on the Uchiha. Neji frowned, "So you two are going out and Gaara doesn't know? Even though he likes Sasuke?"

Naruto blanched, looking at the ground, then pleadingly at Sasuke who was glaring at Neji's chest. The Uchiha took a deep breath then slowly exhaled. "You told me you were just messing around, dobe…"

The blond turned fully to his boyfriend so Neji wouldn't see his questioning look. Sasuke continued, "You said that you only told that guy that your friend liked me to mess with them both…" He feigned anger, inwardly pleading Naruto to get it.

To his never ending luck, he did. "I thought I was just messing with them Sasuke!" Naruto turned to Neji, giving him an accusing look, "How do we know you're not making it up!?"

"He told me in counseling," Said Neji carefully. "What do you mean just messing with them?"

Naruto looked down. "Gaara was being all mean to me that morning, so when we saw Lee, I told him that Gaara liked Sasuke. I had no idea it was true! We actually just told him we were together the other day…" He looked forlornly at Sasuke, who merely shrugged at the situation.

Neji frowned. "How did he react? Because Lee told me that Gaara liked you," He looked pointedly at Sasuke, "And Gaara confirmed it."

"He took it well enough," Said a now destitute looking Uzumaki. "What are we gonna do, teme?! I can't hurt Gaara like that!"

"We were already together before you even met him," growled Sasuke, mixing some truth with the lie, "Only a bad friend would want you to end that for such a selfish reason."

"Neji!!!!"

"NEJI-KUN!"

They looked towards the driveway that led to the parking lot in time to see a brunette girl and a green beast, driving up in an equally green Honda.

Sasuke twitched, Naruto grinned impishly, and Neji returned the wave while giving a small smile. Lee and Tenten scrambled from the car, running to them enthusiastically.

"We're not late, are we?" Asked Tenten, hugging Neji's left arm. "I would kill myself if we were; I spent too much time in the bathroom, I'm sorry!" She pretended to sob into Neji's arm as the Hyuuga chuckled.

Lee began to chatter about how much fun they were going to have at such a youthful activity. Sasuke tuned it out by studying Neji's face. He wasn't looking at the girl on his arm with a lover's affection, nor with any desire. He had to wonder if there was really something between them at all. Never would he peg them as a couple; perhaps two friends, one with a crush, but not a couple.

Naruto tugged on his arm slightly when he noticed it as well. It wasn't obvious, but they had been lovers for a long time, and they knew the chemistry that should be in a relationship. Neji obviously wasn't interested anymore.

Sasuke sighed, only because of his dobe was he involved in all this, but like he had said before, this wasn't normal high school drama and he would be lying if he said it didn't intrigue him.

"Hi Lee! Hi… Tenten, right?" The girl nodded, smiling sweetly. "Ha! I'm awesome with names!"

Sasuke watched as Naruto began to converse with the two. He certainly was social, and cute too. The Uchiha could only wonder why he only had himself and Gaara.

They chatted for another forty-five minutes before the line at the door began moving. Neji moved to it, readying money for the entrance fee. The whole time, Tenten squealed excitedly, Lee cried tears of pride for Gaara, and Sasuke and Naruto questioned Neji's judgment at bringing the two to Gaara's show.

The inside was a large, dimly lit room. To the left there was a small bar that served both liquor and soda, while to the right there was a hallway that led into a medium-sized room. In that room, there were two large red couches and a stool.

Naruto had jokingly called it the 'make out room,' while Sasuke corrected that it was merely a lounge.

Neji sighed, 'I might need to visit that bar…'

* * *

Gaara scowled, "Why can't we stay out there during the first band?" 

Shino sighed: ignoring Gaara, Kiba, and Sakon had proved to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Gaara, though he had denied it, obviously had a crush on his friend that he had brought along, Sakon had a crush on Gaara's "fine ass brother," and Kiba just thought staying in the back, silently practicing cords or whatever was boring. Luckily, Ukon had already snuck out and had returned a moment before, so he remained silent.

"I don't feel like waiting an extra twelve minutes for you guys to get your asses onstage," He said. "So you're going to have to deal with waiting a little more time before you go flirt."

Kiba pouted, "It does NOT take us that long to get backstage…"

"Oh look! There he is!" Hissed Sakon, peeking out the door. "Mmm, and he is looking GOOD in that… Shit, are those leather pants? Those are leather pants!" He jerked his head back inside to get on his knees before Shino. "Come on man! You have to let me out there!"

Had Gaara not been brooding over being accused of wanting to flirt with Neji, he would have punched the Tsuin in the head; however, he was occupied, so Ukon did the honors.

"Owww!" Whined Sakon, glaring at his older brother. "What was that for?"

"That was for being a moron," Growled Ukon. "Stop pining over that guy, he obviously hates you."

Sakon smirked. "Kimimaro."

Ukon's eyebrow twitched and in the blink of an eye had his sibling on the ground, strangling him and screaming, "Take it back! Take. It. Back!!!"

As Shino and Kiba tried to pry the two apart, Gaara took his chance and slipped out the door, hoping to see Neji just one more time before the show. To his dismay, he saw his older siblings talking to Neji and Naruto as Sasuke glared at the far wall.

'Oh God, how did they find out about this?' He huffed, and before he decided on his course of action, a hand tapped his shoulder.

He looked behind him and Shino frowned. "Honestly Gaara, I expect this from Kiba, but not from you."

The redhead sighed, "I'm coming..."

* * *

The lights dimmed a second time; the first band had finished. Gaara took a deep breath to try and still his heart that was hammering in his chest. 

He was sure that he could see Neji near the stage as he helped Kiba set up the drums. Ukon had so graciously offered to take care of his bass, so he wasn't close enough to get an actual view.

When they were finished setting up, Gaara approached the front and picked up his bass, slinging the strap over his shoulder and glaring at the far wall as he had grown accustomed to.

With a cue from Shino, the lights went up and he struck the first chord.

"_I saw him; I fell at his feet as dead. And he laid his right hand upon me, saying unto me, Fear not; I am the first and the last." _Shino's voice was loud and clear and it echoed in the room, rising above the sound of the music.

Gaara looked down to make sure his fingers were in the right place as they reached a slightly tricky part.

"_Cel viu. Am fost mort, şi iată că sînt viu în vecii vecilor. Eu ţin cheile morţii şi ale Locuinţei morţilor."(1) _

He wanted to roll his eyes but refrained. The twins were practically obsessed with putting other languages into their songs. If it weren't for Shino's ability to copy any accent he heard, it would no doubt make them look ridiculous.

"_So hast thou also them that hold the doctrine of the Nicolaitanes, which thing I hate. Tot aşa, şi tu ai cîţiva cari, deasemenea, ţin învăţătura Nicolaiţilor, pe care Eu o urăsc."_

The crowed cheered as Ukon took up his solo. Gaara had to admit, that guy had mad guitar skills that would put Jimmy Page and Yngwie Malmsteen to shame.

The redhead took a deep breath. He wanted to scan the crowd and look for Neji, but it would be too distracting and he would mess up. One of his lesser points was that he couldn't multitask to save his life.

He smirked, unknowingly soliciting yet another group of screams. Ukon's solo was finished.

"_M'am uitat, şi iată că s'a arătat un cal alb. Cel ce sta pe el, avea un arc; i s'a dat o cunună, şi a pornit biruitor, şi ca să biruiască. _(2)

"_The stars of heaven fell unto the earth, even as a fig tree casteth her untimely figs, when she is shaken of a mighty wind._"

As they sat together writing music to the lyrics, he and Kiba often wondered if Sakon and Ukon were on something. They enjoyed the words well enough; they were certainly easy to write to, but seriously, how did they come up with this stuff?

"_Cerul s'a strîns ca o carte de piele, pe care o faci sul. Şi toţi munţii şi toate ostroavele s'au mutat din locurile lor._"(3)

And how did they know Romanian for that matter? Whatever, the first song was over, and it was time they went into their second one.

Kiba started off with the beat and Gaara stood still, waiting for his point of entrance.

The show went well, if he did say so himself. No matter how much everyone complained about the super long practices that Shino subjected them to, they had to admit that they certainly got results.

Each performance was better than the last; more energy, more music, and more fans.

The redhead looked at the Aburame. With someone like him leading them, how could they not reach the big time?

Suddenly, the music stopped and the other members of the band turned to the Sabaku. Shino stared long and hard at the crowd, and despite the sunglasses, they could feel the intensity and they all grew quiet.

"Our bass player Gaara is going to give you all a special treat. A song he wrote, for someone in the crowd."

Gaara glared at him wide eyed. That wasn't what he had said! 'Shino… You bastard!'

Most of the girls screamed as he stepped up to the microphone, many of them jumping up and down trying to get his attention. He ignored them; closing his eyes and hoping that he wouldn't mess up. He and Sakon had been over it a million times, he'd be fine, right?

"_Should I try to hide, the way I feel inside… My heart, for you. Would you say that you would try to love me too? _

"_In your mind, could you ever be, really close to me? I can tell the way you smile. If I feel that I, could be certain, then I would say the things I want to say tonight."_

Sakon began to play, quietly and slowly in the background, just enough to discern a tune to the redhead's steady voice.

"_But till I can see that you'd really care for me, I will dream that someday you'll be really close to me. _

"_I can tell the way you smile. If I feel that I could be certain then I would say the things I want to say tonight…"_

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the microphone as deafening cheers and adoring screams assaulted the band's ears.

Scanning the crowd, his green eyes finally locked onto milky white ones. The Hyuuga was smiling, looking as though he had enjoyed the song, perhaps… As though he truly understood? Gaara didn't want to give himself false hope, so he looked away, moving so that they could sing their final song.

* * *

The lights went dim and Neji looked to Kankurou, who was gaping at the stage along with Temari. "He sings well." 

The blond was the first to recover; she closed her mouth and looked at her brother. He frowned and closed his mouth as well. Then she turned to Neji, "I honestly didn't know he sang at all."

From behind them Naruto yelled, "GAARA! YOU HAVE THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL!"

Kankurou was shoved to the side as the Uzumaki rushed towards the band that had just come out.

Gaara growled in annoyance as he was tackled backwards, although luckily Kiba had the sense to catch him. Naruto stood up and grinned. "Cute song, Gaara. Who was it to?"

The redhead merely glared at his friend while Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Temari, and Kankurou crowded around him.

Kiba began to laugh. "Quite an entourage you got there, Gaara! The only person who came to see me was my older sis. Speaking of which, there she is… burb!" The Inuzuka began pushing through the crowd, trying to get to a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

Shino followed after him while the twins stayed behind, Sakon giving Kankurou a dirty look (which was returned), and Ukon beginning to talk to Naruto.

Neji smiled at Gaara. "You did great…" His smile faded, though, as Gaara's eyes drifted to Naruto who was being loud. However, the Hyuuga thought that the gaze had fallen on Sasuke, who was standing right next to the blond. He frowned and grabbed Gaara's upper arm. "Come with me, we need to talk."

The redhead looked up at him in surprise, but nodded in compliance.

Tenten watched them go with concern as they disappeared into the hallway. Neji had told her about Gaara's crush on the Uchiha boy, and the Uchiha boy's relationship with Gaara's best and only friend. She sighed, 'I hope he can help him…'

"I can't believe they let _you _in," sneered Sakon, stepping closer to Kankurou. "One would think they wouldn't let cows into an establishment of business."

The brunette only raised an eyebrow and smirked. Sakon frowned inwardly. Fat jokes usually got a rise! Where was his rise? HOW COULD HE LIVE WITHOUT HIS RISE?! Hmmm, that didn't sound right.

"You so want me."

"WHAT?!" Squawked Sakon, jumping back and staring at the Sabaku wide eyed. "Lies, I tell you! LIES AND SLANDER!"

Kankurou shook his head. "You're so juvenile."

"Your father is a tool."

"You got scared at a petting zoo."

Sakon gasped and stared at him in shock. "Those sheep were possessed!!"

"Baaah!! Baaah! Baaaah!!"

"Shut up, Shut up SHUT UP!!!" Screamed Sakon, falling on the ground and covering his ears.

Ukon turned to see his younger brother writhing on the ground and glared at Kankurou. "I told you how he felt so that you could either dash his hopes or give into them, not give him more cause to scream."

Kankurou frowned down at Sakon, who was curled into a ball whimpering. 'Damn he's cute… Too bad that would be illegal.' He sighed, "I know, I know…"

Temari punched him playfully in the arm. "Apologize before he had a mental breakdown!"

* * *

Gaara blinked as Neji led him into the empty lounge and sat him on one of the couches. The Hyuuga then took a seat on the wooden coffee table between the two couches and sighed. "… So you know about Naruto and Sasuke…?" 

The redhead slowly nodded and Neji continued, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why?"

"Well Gaara, the boy you like is going out with your best friend and apparently has been for a long time." Neji almost felt as though he were trying to convince the boy that he was supposed to be sad.

Gaara shrugged. "It's not like I liked him _that _much, it was a small crush, nothing I'm going to lose a friend or break up a relationship over." 'Wonderful, now I don't have to pretend I like the emo bitch.'

Neji gave a soft smile. "That's very mature of you…"

He wanted to take this back as soon as Gaara treated him to one of the dirtiest looks he had ever received. "What?"

"I recall inviting _you _Hyuuga, not your friends." He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance.

Neji chuckled. "Don't even worry about Tenten."

Gaara looked at him. "What?"

"She understands, Gaara. How you feel, I mean."

The redhead stared at him in disbelief. "… What?"

Neji smiled. "What, did you think I hadn't noticed?"

Gaara stared at him, mouth agape. 'We're obviously not thinking the same thing… Then what the Hell is he thinking?!?'

The Hyuuga chuckled and wrapped one arm around Gaara's waist and the other around his shoulders, pulling him close to hug him.

Unfortunately, wishful thinking had gotten the better of the hormonal redhead. 'He IS thinking what I'm thinking!' Without anymore thought on the subject he quickly leaned up and pressed his lips against Neji's, grasping the elder's face in his hands and pushing their bodies together.

Neji's eyes went wide as he stared at the black eyelids of the boy who at that very moment was forcing his tongue into his mouth. Neji couldn't help but groan at the feeling of the boy's muscle sliding against his own. Finally, he closed his eyes and pushed Gaara back on the couch, lying on top of him.

The redhead whimpered softly and Neji tried to pull away, only to feel himself being clung to tighter. As their tongues tangled together, he could feel Gaara wrapping his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Now he was trapped.

But in all honesty, he couldn't say he didn't like it. Gaara had a taste that haunted him during the day; so delicious, not sweet, not gross, just something uniquely _him_. He began to suck on the boy's tongue, loving the feel of the other's hands in his hair.

Somewhere down the line they started rubbing their hips together, and the feeling was beginning to get to Neji. He cringed as his groin began to throb, so he reached down and unzipped his pants before taking one of Gaara's hands and bringing it inside.

Gaara couldn't help his dark blush when Neji groaned against his mouth. It felt kind of weird to be touching someone in this way; he himself had never even masturbated before. With a bit of hesitation, he cupped Neji through his boxers and began to massage him.

The brunette let go of Gaara's hand and reached down to undo his pants as well. When he finished, he tangled one of his hands in the bright red hair and the other he used to grip younger's rod, fisting him slowly.

Gaara mewled as he thrust up into the older man's hand. This was what he had been waiting for… This! He bit his lip as the heat in his stomach suddenly exploded. "Neji…"

He squeezed Neji hard, causing the Hyuuga to grunt, but not cum.

Gaara fell back against the couch, panting as the man on top of him stood up.

Neji watched as Gaara tried to catch his breath. The boy's face was dark red, but he looked pleased. The Hyuuga gulped, his own erection was still straining against the material of his pants. He zipped himself up, cringing at the sensation, and moved to sit on the other couch. He could feel Gaara's eyes on him so he said, "Did you want that…?"

"I did."

"… I thought you liked the Uchiha…"

Gaara snorted. "Hardly… Wait, what were you saying earlier?"

Neji looked up, distress clearly written on his stressed features. "What do you mean?"

"Earlier, you said Tenten understood and something… You noticed or whatever." Gaara began to look annoyed and scared. "What were you talking about?"

"Oh…" Neji licked his lips and leaned back on the couch, flinching slightly from his 'problem.' "Tenten and I were both under the impression that you thought of me as an older brother."

Gaara frowned and looked down. "I see.."

Well _that _was something that would have been great to know in the beginning!

His heart began to thud loudly in his chest. Surely Neji did have feelings for him though, right? After what they just did, there was no way he would deny at least being attracted to Gaara. 'But he's kissed me before… THAT WAS NOT A SIMPLE KISS! Fucking…'

"How do you feel about me?"

Neji looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "What?"

Gaara frowned, leaning forward. "I want to know how you feel about me, honestly."

"… I want you."

Green eyes widened, and Gaara couldn't help the small smile on his face and the excitement bubbling up in his stomach. However, the smile was gone when Neji continued, "But… We can't."

Gaara scowled. "We kinda just did," He growled, readying to pounce over the table and rape the other.

Neji looked down at his lap; he was starting to go down. "Gaara… My class ends in a week, I won't even be your counselor anymore… In light of this new situation, maybe it would be best if we were to part ways-"

"No."

He looked at the Sabaku. "What?"

"No. If you're too much of a bitch to come to terms with yourself, fine, I'll wait." Gaara stood up and climbed over the table to straddle Neji's lap. The Hyuuga found he had no resistance. "I'm tired, Neji. Tired of pretending I'm not interested in you; tired of pretending to not hate your slut, and tired… Of not being like this…" He leaned forward and Neji met him in a quick kiss.

The brunette sighed, feeling himself react yet again. He wrapped his arms tightly around the boy's waist and laid his head on his shoulder, "Don't do this to me."

"Then don't abandon me. You told me you wanted me… Even if no one else did."

"Gaara!! Gaara-llama!!"

"That doesn't rhyme, dobe!"

The two were sitting on opposite sides of the room when Naruto and Sasuke, the search party sent by the others, came looking for them.

The blond burst into the room. "Quit snogging!" He looked between them with a grin and then stopped at Gaara. "Something wrong?"

The redhead stood up a bit awkwardly and turned away, walking into the men's room on the far side of the lounge, "I have to use the bathroom." 'Fucking Hyuuga made me mess my pants.'

Sasuke looked at Neji. "What did you do?"

The Hyuuga had managed to erase all traces of guilt from his face before he answered, "We talked about you two."

* * *

Corvin: Oh man… I think I wrote this in two days… Sweet. I'm so awesome sometimes! XD 

Kyo: Props to Botan, translating some lyrics to Romanian to make Corvin's song suck less

Corvin: Fuck you! But indeed, thank you Botan

Botan: Huh?

Corvin: Ummm, Gaara's song is actually a song by the Zombies, some awesome guys, fear them

Kyo: That's about it, thanks for reading!

Corvin, Botan, Kyo: REVIEW!

I am he that liveth, and was dead; and, behold, I am alive for evermore, Amen; and have the keys of hell and of death

And I saw, and behold a white horse: and he that sat on him had a bow; and a crown was given unto him: and he went forth conquering, and to conquer

And the heaven departed as a scroll when it is rolled together; and every mountain and island were moved out of their places


	11. Chapter 11

Corvin: That's right kids! I'm back online and feeling good!

Kyo: Hurray!

Corvin: Here's one of the chapters I finished, when I remember what's done and then proof read it I'll be updating a couple other things

Kyo: Hurray!

Corvin: Also, as some people may know, Kyo is based off a real person but his voice I think doesn't suit him

Kyo: ... Hurray?

Corvin: But! I have found someone who I feel has the perfect voice! If anyone would like to hear a recording of him then go ahead and email me or leave it in a review with our email address

Kyo: I don't even get to do my own voice?

Corvin: No and I don't own Naruto

* * *

---Chapter 11---

Gaara glared as TenTen seemed to purposefully skank out of beat to a would-be-punk band for the third time that night.

If there was one thing he hated, it was those damn scene kids and emos who showed up at every show just because it was a show. Then of course they would skank offbeat to the wrong music.

He crossed his arms as the vomitous mass that had the nerve to call itself people, began to circle skank to a band of boys that looked like 12 year old girls, wearing pants they stole from their 8 year old sisters.

Sometimes people would try to pull him in, including TenTen who was seemingly trying to make friends with him. He growled again and clung to Naruto's arm, the blond seemed to be able to hold them both out. He watched carefully and when the brunette passed him he stuck his leg out effectively tripping her.

He was about to start laughing when suddenly the man whom he had just made out with and was jerked off by, brushed past him to help her up.

People danced past them, giving them just enough room to get up. TenTen motioned that she was fine, so Neji returned to the side, giving Gaara an angry look. The redhead knew better than to take this seriously anymore, he almost felt as though he had the upper hand. This was not entirely untrue.

Almost in slow motion Gaara let his pink tongue slide out of his mouth and over his lips. Neji almost froze standing right in front of him. Then he smirked back and merely moved to where he had been standing, chatting with Lee and being interrogated by a slightly buzzed Kankurou with Sakon, a sly dog taking advantage of altered consciousness, hanging off his arm.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward so he could speak into the redhead's ear, "Sooo, what exactly did me and Sasuke interrupt?"

Gaara blinked at him innocently, "You didn't interrupt anything. We had just finished"

He left the blond who was gaping into space with Sasuke poking his head, in favor of standing near Neji. He did not like the kind of people who were whores. The other woman so to speak. The jerk who just fucked up relationships for their own selfish purposes…

But it seemed that Neji was no longer interested in the stupid girl, however andmost unfortunately, he wasn't going to leave TenTen and be with him without a nudge in the right direction.

He leaned against the Hyuuga's side, knowing full well how awkward the situation really was and damn well should have been. But he knew that Neji wanted him, and he wanted Neji. He didn't want to use the word 'love' not just yet, but fuck if it was close.

The band was just finishing their last song when TenTen ran back over to Neji's side, "You should have danced with us!" She cried, "That was so hard core"

Gaara scoffed and Neji only chuckled, "You're not supposed to skank to punk TenTen. There has to be trumpets"

TenTen rolled her eyes, "So what? I can imagine the trumpets!"

"So you like to rape the things that other people like because it's trendy?" Asked Gaara glaring at her to his hearts content, "Dancing around, looking like a moron to unfitting music and thinking you're so cool because you made an ass out of yourself? Do you even know what band you're listening to right now? Or are you seriously just like those fucking scene kids?"

TenTen stared at him, her face a mixture of anger and confusion. Gaara didn't care, he hoped she was offended, he was going to let out every last drop of animosity he had. 'It's go time bitch'

"Do you even realize that it's people like you that make it so damn annoying for bands and actual fans to even feel like coming out? Why can't you go bother the nerds at the arcades? That's 'in' right now! Or go hang out in front of the local Hot Topic, it's founded by Abercrombie anyway, so those 'Goths' who hate 'preps' can have a nice place to buy 'individual' clothes despite the fact that they're buying overpriced, mass produced, poor quality garbage that looks like shit!"

The girl was beginning to fume, obviously waiting for Neji to step in. Gaara paused in his rant, what he had said wasn't exactly insulting towards her. In a panicked attempt to make sure she was really quite aware of how much he hated her, "You're a dumb, fat bitch; I have no idea what Neji-niisan sees in you"

"Gaara that's enough!" Snapped Neji glaring at him

"Listen!" Began TenTen, "I'm sorry that you seem to randomly hate me but-"

"You should be sorry for being a stupid bitch and wasting space"

"Gaara" Growled Neji, grabbing his upper arm warningly

Their friends all began to look at them in worry. The band had began to exit the stage as another went on. It was quiet enough to hear the insults and angry words.

TenTen scowled, "I know that it feels like I'm taking Neji away from you, but get this little boy; Neji was my boyfriend before he was your big brother!"

Gaara felt smug satisfaction that she was mad at him. He didn't care if Neji was mad too; he would get over it, because in that moment, the Sabaku declared war. He took a step closer and hissed in the girl's face, "And I think he'll be my 'big brother' much longer than he's your boyfriend"

He wanted to go on to insult her, but he felt the grip on his arm tighten and he was jerked back as a dark voice said, "I'm taking you home"

The redhead frowned when Neji kissed his girlfriend and mumbled an apology. Fuck his brother and sister looking at him disappointed, Naruto who looked like he was about to start laughing, his band-mates who didn't look one bit surprised and Lee who was glaring at him in a very out of character way; but especially fuck TenTen as she purposefully wrapped her arms around Neji's neck to prolong the kiss.

* * *

In the car Neji was silently seething to himself over the events that took place only three minutes before. He glanced over at the redhead in the corner of his eye and scowled. The boy didn't seem to feel any remorse what-so-ever for upsetting TenTen.

"You know, you could apologize" He said, breaking the silence with his menacing voice.

Gaara crossed his arms, "I usually don't do that, but I think I hate her more than I've ever hated anyone in my entire life. I'm not going to apologize, because I don't think that what I did was wrong"

Neji's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he inhaled deeply trying to calm himself.

"There is something wrong Gaara. You verbally attacked my girlfriend for no reason, that's a bad thing to do"

"Don't talk to me as if I'm six!" snapped Gaara glaring at him

"Then don't act like you're six!" Yelled Neji taking his eyes off the road for a moment to glare at him, "Gaara I can't believe you actually behave that way!"

"Oh shut up" Growled Gaara, not even bothering to look at him, "I'm not subject to your stupid menstrual mood swings. Liking me one second then being completely loyal to your girlfriend the next. It's pathetic and annoying"

Neji frowned, "Well Gaara, you have to understand, I'm not exactly in perfect mental condition right now"

"So what?"

He sighed, "So, I'm trying to figure everything out right now that's going on in my life, while TenTen is trying to get me to borrow money from my uncle so that I can buy a place where we can both live and you are trying to break us up"

Gaara frowned and turned away to glare out the window. Neji looked over and him briefly then back at the road.

They went along in silence, although both were just about ready to start yelling. In his spot the redhead was seething, that stupid girl not only ruined his New Year's with Neji, but she also wanted to move in with him and put him in his uncle's debt? His scowl deepened, Neji had told him some things, attempts no doubt to get him to open up, but still, he knew how the Hyuuga despised owing his uncle anything.

Neji pulled into the familiar driveway and put his hand on the Sabaku's arm before he could make his great escape. "Wait" He leaned over and opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper, "Take this," He said scribbling a phone number on it, "It's my cellphone, call me whenever you need me, ok?"

Gaara glared at the offered paper and opened the door, "I don't want it"

The Hyuuga got out as well, following the redhead up the walkway, "Gaara, stop being difficult! I'm trying to make peace"

"Go to Hell" He reached for the door but Neji grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Before the redhead could even think of an insult and leaned down and kissed him. For a moment it stayed chaste, until Gaara opened his mouth and forced his tongue into Neji's.

Neji pushed the boy against the door and slid his hands down his thighs to cup his ass. Gaara moaned and tangled his hands into the Hyuuga's hair, pulling his head down further. He grinned into the kiss as the brunette rocked his hips, pushing him further against the door; it felt like a victory against the slut AKA TenTen.

Gaara tilted his head back to take a breath; Neji allowed him and began to kiss his neck. The redhead grinned more as he breathed through his mouth, thoroughly enjoying the older man's attention.

Neji grabbed Gaara's thigh and hooked it up on his waist. The Sabaku laughed albeit a bit breathlessly, "And here I thought you were mad" He murmured

The Hyuuga shrugged and kissed him again, running his tongue along the others and pushing him harder against the door repeatedly as he thrust his hips.

Gaara laughed again when Neji slipped his hand into his back pocket, but his mirth was cut short as the Hyuuga pulled away as much as possible. Gaara maintained his firm grip on the brunette, "What now?!" He growled

Neji rolled his eyes, "My number is in your pocket, call me if you need me, ok?"

Gaara crossed his arms, "Whatever" He turned once again to go inside when Neji wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. The redhead tried to stop the small smile from showing on his face, but Neji saw it and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Ok?"

"Ok"

Neji kissed his temple then let go of him. Gaara immediately went inside and leaned against the door until he heard Neji drive off. He sighed, 'fucking TenTen'

Outside it began to rain.

* * *

Gaara sat on his bed wishing he hadn't left his guitar behind. Neji had dropped him off around 10:15, which had been and hour and a half ago, he was bored. Sure he could watch TV, but he just felt way too lazy to go downstairs.

The redhead sighed and lay back; maybe he would call Neji just to make him come over… That is, if he wasn't with his slut.

He had to admit though; Neji's goodbye had been close enough to satisfactory, although he really had a bad habit of stopping just as it was getting good. Gaara smiled to himself, a small blush tinting his cheeks, Neji liked him back. It had actually taken him a moment to truly come to the realization, he preferred to blame that on shock rather than wonder if he were perhaps slow.

"Neji… Neji… Neji…" Gaara sat straight up and looked around the room, and then he leaned over as best as he could and looked out his window, no one was there. He shifted his eyes and brought his fingers to his lips, "… Hyuuga Gaara… Oh my God I can't believe I just said that, I hate my life"

Gaara flopped onto his back again still smiling and blushing a little bit more. That was certainly something they weren't going to discuss in therapy.

His smile faded as he remembered what Neji had said. He didn't doubt that the Hyuuga had changed his mind about canceling their last couple of sessions, but he did know that the semester was quickly coming to a close and he wouldn't have those three hours a week with his favorite brunette anymore.

A sudden pounding on the door caused him to jump. He clicked off his lamp and got up. He went into his uncle's room which had a window that faced the front. His father's car was outside.

Gaara frowned and took a step back, what the Hell did that bastard want?

The pounding on the front door grew louder, but Gaara refused to answer it. Surely the adult would believe he wasn't home.

Much to his chagrin, his father obviously did not. The man broke through the window of the sitting room, gaining entrance to the house. Gaara's eyes grew wide with panic as the man's voice sounded through the house, "Where are you boy?!"

The younger Sabaku ran back to his room, shutting the door and locking it just as his father's footsteps reached the foot of the stairs. Gaara listened, waiting, praying that the man would turn around and leave. He was sure his father was drunk, probably from a New Year's Eve party. Why oh why couldn't he have gotten into a car accident?

The horrifying sound of his father's ascension met his ears and Gaara became frantic. He knew he couldn't best his father in a fight as much as it pained him to admit. Call 911? His cellphone was in the kitchen, so then what? The footsteps were coming towards his room.

Finally Gaara ran to his window and opened it, then he grimaced, there was a screen.

"You in there boy?! You better open this door!" The old man began to pound his fists on the wood, trying to force the door open.

Gaara began to shove on the screen, trying to push it out of the window. The banging became harder; he knew the door wouldn't last much longer.

There! The screen was out.

He leaned out the window; there was a little sliver of steep roof that Gaara wasn't even sure he'd be able to stay on if he sat down and moved slowly. He looked back at the door just as it gave out. Sure enough, his father was drunk and glaring at him, "Gonna ignore me like always huh?"

Gaara backed against the windowsill and briefly weighed his chances. Then he caught the lustful look in the older man's eye just as he said, "If yer gonna be around then yer gonna be useful"

With a growl he grabbed the lamp off his desk and threw it as hard as he could. His father ducking gave him just enough time to jump out the window. His feet gave out underneath him and his left hand went back to grab the windowsill, stopping him from falling.

His father grabbed a hold of his wrist, "Now you're coming inside brat, and yer gonna swallow what I give you to swallow"

The redhead whipped around and threw a hard punch into the man's throat. The grip was released and he stumbled about three feet before he lost his footing again and fell.

* * *

Neji sighed as he got out of his cold shower and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before drying his hair. He had a bad feeling, but he didn't know why.

He sat on his bed cross legged and turned on the TV, hoping the dark foreboding was nothing.

* * *

Gaara clutched onto the drain, ignoring the feeling of slime, dead leaves and mud assaulting his fingers. He looked down and let go. His landing hurt, but he hadn't broken or sprained anything, which he considered a win.

He heard his father swearing and looked to the window just in time to see the man disappear. No doubt on his way to the backyard.

With no time to think Gaara took off, running all the way to the back fence. He looked around frantically, but found nothing to give him a boost. He took a few steps back and ran towards the fence, jumping with all his might.

He was able to just reach high enough to get his chest over. The rain pelting down on him that had managed to go unnoticed until then, made the wood slippery. His bare feet scraped against the fence board as he scrambled to get over. He heard the slam of the back door and ignored the fact that he probably had several splinters on the bottom of his feet.

He saw that he was in another backyard and ran to the other house and began to bang on the windows and backdoor, screaming for help. There was no response, there was no one home.

He ran around to the side yard just as his father got over the fence. There he found large trashcans and then a locked gate that led out front. He climbed on top of them and jumped over, kicking over the cans as he did and once again narrowly missing his father.

Trying to ignore the burning in his out of shape lungs and chest, he ran as fast as he could, looking at the house, for a light.

He knew he couldn't outrun his father for very long, the man had much longer legs than him.

Gaara began to shout as he ran down the street, hoping someone would hear him. Still there was no response. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone shut their blinds. He growled and decided to save his breath; his father was too drunk to be deterred by yelling anyway.

He turned at the intersection, chancing a look he saw his father about thirty feet behind him. Using all the willpower he had, Gaara forced his legs to move faster.

He heard some barking and ran for the fence he knew held a dog. His feet skid on the wet asphalt and he fell forward onto his hands and knees. He winced when he felt the skin peeling and breaking through his now torn jeans, but he forced himself up, still running for the dog.

The gate was chain-link and unlocked. He ran into the backyard and found a medium sized black Lab running over to him, still barking. He held out his hand cautiously and it sniffed it before giving it a lick. To his relief the canine identified him as a friend.

The 'joy' was short lived when his father reached the gate. He opened it without a second thought and the dog seemed unhappy. It growled at him than ran towards him, barking in a much more hostile way. Gaara took this chance and kept running, wincing as his barefoot stepped in what he seriously hoped was a pile of mud. He made it to the other side of the yard and scrambled up the fence. He glanced back over his shoulder when he heard a yell and saw that the dog had bitten his father on the hand.

'Atta boy Scooby'

He dropped down and kept running, barely hearing a yelp that told him his father had kicked the dog off and was in hot pursuit of him again.

This time the fence had dropped him in an alley, one that he knew led to a shopping center that had to be closed by that time. He kept running though, stepping on some broken glass as he turned a corner.

The redhead clenched his teeth, biting back a scream so he wouldn't give a way his position. He looked around frantically and took a left, running with all his might, he knew that somewhere around there had to be a place he could hide.

He turned a corner, looking back as he did so, he didn't see his father. Fear gripped him even tighter, now he didn't know where the man was. He kept running down the street he was on, passing a KFC, a bank and a Macy's. There he saw a payphone.

Gaara looked behind him again, seeing nothing he headed for the phone. As fast as possible he pulled Neji's number out of his pocket, before realizing he didn't have any change, taking a chance he called Collect. As it rang he idly realized that he had hot tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Neji glanced over at his cellphone that was on the nightstand charging. He frowned and picked it up, "Hello?"

"_You have a collect call from _"It's Gaara! Please ans-" _Would you like to accept the charges?"_

Neji's breath caught in his throat when he heard Gaara's voice, the boy sounded so panicked and scared, as soon as the recording asked the question he replied, "Yes!"

The redhead was on the other line was put through, "Neji!"

"Gaara what's going on? Are you ok?"

The redhead looked around through the glass, "Come get me," He whimpered, "Neji you have to come get"

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the corner of Sunrise and Madison, please hurry"

"I'll be right there"

As soon as Gaara hung up Neji flew out of his apartment, not bothering with shoes or anything, only grabbing his keys as he went.

The bottom of his pants got wet as he stepped in puddle after puddle on the way to his car. He got in and started the engine, not bothering with his seat belt. Luckily the gate was left open at night, so he zoomed through several miles above the speed limit. He lived on Fair Oaks Blvd, a good twenty minutes from Sunrise.

As he sped down the street Neji gulped, Gaara had sounded so frightened… So unlike Gaara.

He continued at sixty miles per hour on the wet street and reached the spot Gaara had said in just under ten minutes. He was sure he was going to owe a small fortune in the red lights he had run.

Neji got out of the car, seeing the payphone he ran over to it. Other than a footprint of blood and something brown that Neji didn't take a guess at there was no sign of the redhead.

* * *

He curled up in a little ball in the bushes just across the street from the pay phone. He couldn't stay out in the open, it would be ridiculous. Gaara shivered in the cold of the wet winter's night, soaked with rain and blood on his shins and feet.

He began to rock back forth, sobbing quietly, what a way to kick off the new year.

He paused at the sound of a car. As quietly as he could Gaara peered through the leaves and nearly choked on his relief, Neji was standing there in the rain, looking for him.

Ignoring the pain of his entire body Gaara stood and ran to him, "Neji!"

Neji turned around and gasped, Gaara looked terrible, "What happened?"

The Sabaku looked around, "I'll tell you later, but we have to go now!"

Without another word they got into to the car and Neji sped off. This time he went at a more legal speed, and glanced at the redhead, "What on Earth is going on?" He twitched at the smell of dog poop but remained worried.

Gaara stared out the window, trembling, "My father came by the house," He whispered, "I had to run"

Neji's fear dissipated and he became angry, "He came after you?!" Muttering in anger he grabbed his phone off the dashboard and glanced at it as he dialed.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gaara

"I'm calling the police"

The redhead grabbed the phone and hung up and then threw it in the backseat, "Not yet, wait until morning"

Neji looked at him incredulously then back at the road, "Why?"

"Because I'm tired Neji," Said Gaara beginning to tear up again, "I'm tired and I'm dirty and I don't want to be questioned about what could conceivably be the worst night of my life"

"…" The Hyuuga nodded, "Alright" He reached over and took Gaara's hand, lacing their fingers together. The boy practically curled around the hand, consciously keeping his sullied foot on the floor.

They drove like that until they reached Neji's apartment complex. Even in his state Gaara whistled, "Nice"

"Heh, well my uncle is rich"

Gaara smiled weakly and they got out of the car. It was then that he first actually noticed Neji's attire, "I'm glad to see you didn't overdress" He remarked as they climbed the stairs.

"Well, I was in a bit of a hurry…" Neji frowned when he noticed the boy's limp, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No, at least give me some dignity"

Once they reached Neji's apartment the Hyuuga opened the door and picked him up bridal style, "You can shower in the bathroom, ok? I'll bring you a towel and some clothes"

Gaara nodded and opened the door that they stopped in front of. Neji set him on the tile and closed the door.

"Hn that is a ridiculously huge shower" It could fit at least eight people comfortably. The walls were eggshell wallpaper with golden, vertical lines. The sink was white marble with a gold colored faucet and between him and the shower was a white fluffy bathroom rug.

He folded the rug over and walked to the shower, sliding the door open. He undress himself and examined the damage with a sigh, he didn't want to look at the bottom of his feet.

His hands were scratched and red, his body had broken out in a cold sweat, his knees were skinned and bloody and just the top of his red, swollen feet made him wince. However he sat down on the toilet seat and began to wipe off the soles of his feet a little before he took a shower.

* * *

Neji dug through his drawers, noting with annoyance that everything he had was too big for Gaara. The redhead was in the bathroom for about five minutes before he actually got in the shower, Neji chose to think it good.

Finally he decided on a smaller pair of his boxers and a white T shirt that would still probably be big on the boy.

He took the clothes and went to the hall cabinet and grabbed the largest, fluffiest towel he owned. Neji liked large fluffy towels, so he was confident any of them would do to drape around Gaara.

The Hyuuga leaned against the wall, after dropping Gaara off, he had returned to the show. However the guilt had gotten to him and he had left again after twenty minutes under the pretense of being too tired.

TenTen had made sort of a huge deal about Gaara's rudeness and didn't seem ready to let it go. He hadn't felt up to dealing with her in addition to the guilt he felt for cheating on her.

Neji frowned; in truth Gaara should be a little more cautious. If he were in the redhead's position with someone who was cheating on their girlfriend, he wouldn't take a second look at them. Betrayal hardly spoke positive volumes about someone's character. Neji shook his head, he'd think about it later.

He went to the bathroom door and knocked. Through the running water he heard a "Come in"

He opened the door and smiled at Gaara's wet clothes in a heap on the floor. He set the clean clothes and towel on the counter just as Gaara shut the water off. He picked up the towel, meaning to put it on the rack next to the shower door, but Gaara slid it open and held his hand out.

Neji's eyes traveled shamelessly up and down for a moment before he pulled himself together and took two steps forward to wrap the towel around the redhead, effectively covering him from his shoulders to just above his knees.

Once Gaara had a grip on the towel Neji let go of it in favor of wrapping his arms around the boy himself. Gaara looked up at him, eyes big and shining, nose and cheeks red, hair wet and clinging to his pale skin. Neji smirked, "You look like a kitten"

Gaara let the comment go and leaned against the Hyuuga's chest. Neji hugged him tightly and they just stood there for a moment. Neji didn't move until he noticed Gaara's legs shaking.

"You're hurt" He picked the Sabaku up bridal style once again, not caring that he was naked, and set him on the counter next to the clean clothes. He kneeled down, opening the cupboard under the sink and grabbed his First Aid kit. Upon leaning away from the cupboard he found that Gaara seen fit to scoot forward and open his legs.

Neji gulped and cursed his mouth for watering at the anatomy of the underage boy that he was currently eye level with, "Now's not the time"

Gaara grabbed some of his hair and began to pull the Hyuuga's head forward slowly, "It's not?"

"Gaara-"

"Neji"

The redhead shoved the Hyuuga's face between his legs and gasped when Neji took him into his mouth.

Neji stayed kneeling, sucking the boy's cock and bobbing his head. Gaara whimpered quietly, loosening his grip on the long hair and cupped Neji's face, trying to hold him there.

The Hyuuga would have none of it. He began to stand, letting the hardening cock slip out of his mouth as he did so. He came to stare Gaara straight in the eye and raised and eyebrow before the boy grabbed his face and brought their mouths together almost violently.

Neji wrapped one of his arms around Gaara's waist and used the other to hold them up and he leaned further against Gaara, while the redhead wrapped one arm around his neck and stuck his other hand inside the Hyuuga's pants.

Neji groaned against the boy's tongue when he felt the slender hand grip his cock. He pushed against the redhead's fingers, pulling him closer.

Gaara choked on a yelp as Neji began to suck on his tongue. The Sabaku retaliated by pulling the Hyuuga's swollen member out of his pants to slide against his own. They began to dry hump. Neji wrapped both arms around the boy and lift him up off the counters in order to pull him close each time they thrust their hips together.

Gaara broke the kiss and began to suck on the Hyuuga's neck, intent on leaving a mark for TenTen to find. Neji barely seemed to notice, or if he did, he didn't seem to care.

They have kept going but when Neji pulled the boy completely off the counter he stumbled back just enough for one of Gaara's feet to hit the wall behind him.

"Ahh!" Gaara pulled away from the Hyuuga's throat and bit his lip. Neji frowned and set him back on the counter, running a hand through his hair and re-adjusting his pants. The redhead scowled, "Don't do that"

Neji rolled his eyes, "Keep yourself covered, I need to see what you did to your feet"

Ignoring the boy's protests Neji leaned down once more and examined his left foot.

"Shit Gaara what did you do?" He muttered, grabbing the tweezers out of the First Aid kit.

"How bad is it?"

"Four splinters, what looks like two pieces of glass and one large gash" Neji set to work on the glass in the boy's foot while Gaara sighed, trying to not flinch.

They sat in the bathroom for around an hour while the Hyuuga pulled wood and glass out of the boy's small, battered feet and then cleaned and bandaged them.

When he was finished Neji helped Gaara get dressed and then carried him into his bedroom where his large, comfy bed awaited.

Gaara laid back on one of the big pillows and stretched, "Soft…"

Neji nodded, "What can I say? I'm kind of spoiled. You want something to drink? I have… You know what? I'll surprise you" He smirked wryly and walked out of the room, leaving Gaara to roll around, messing up the bed and knocking all but the pillow in his arms on the ground, in search of the remote to work the TV.

Neji came back in not three minutes later with two steaming coffee mugs, "What did you do?" He exclaimed incredulously

Gaara looked up at him innocently, "I found the remote"

Neji rolled his eyes as Gaara leaned over to get a couple of the pillows to prop up against the headboard so Neji could sit comfortably on the bed. Once he had, Gaara snuggled against him, laying his head on the man's chest.

'What a way to kick off the new year…'

* * *

End Chapter

Corvin: I haven't called Collect in forever so I have no idea how that madness goes anymore

Botan:D

Corvin: XDD But yeah uhm... Hm I could have sworn I had something to say

Kyo: She supposedly proof read this, but she probably missed a bunch

Corvin: -throws shoe at Kyo- Cool, well I hope everyone liked it! I did my best to keep this from being all hella filler and stuff, you know, keep the plot moving

Botan: Kekeke, anyway please review and tell her what you think. She called me over and forced me to re-read the running away part like four times


	12. Chapter 12

Corvin: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long been uh… Pretty lazy. Warning! I'm not exactly happy with this chapter

Kyo: Lulz, whore

Corvin: Stfu! Anyway, this isn't betad or anything, I ran a spellcheck but, we all know that only does so much

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto

Kyo: Nor an actual life

Corvin: TITS OR GTFO GINGER-BITCH!

Kyo: Why must you hurt me in this way? T T

_

* * *

He was scared._

Oh God he was so scared.

There was darkness all around him, a figure behind him and a small, narrow path in front of him.

He ran as fast as he could, but his limbs felt like molasses. The figure behind him was catching up, slowly taking form.

He chanced a look behind him and saw his father, running after, teeth bared, arms outstretched.

Gaara opened his mouth to scream.

* * *

Gaara's eyes fluttered open lazily as Neji shook him by his shoulders, "Gaara! Wake up!"

The redhead blinked slowly then looked around frowning at his surroundings, "... I thought I was in a hotel..."

Neji shook his head, "You dozed off about fifteen minutes ago" He leaned back on the pillows, back to watching TV.

Gaara gulped away his still fresh fear as best he could, then frowned at the brunette, "So why did you wake me up?!"

The Hyuuga looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

"..." Gaara barely managed to keep his face straight but Neji spoke before he could say anything else.

"You were starting to get really loud" Neji smirked, "And physical"

Gaara glared at him and turn away with a huff, "You're an asshole" He grumbled, looking under the blanket at wincing, "That was weird as Hell"

"Why?"

The redhead frowned, "Nothing"

"Nothing? Really?" Asked Neji with an amused smile, "So is it only in real life you can't say my name without cumming in your pants?"

Gaara sat straight up and looked at him, "... What?!"

"Ne-ah AHH! AAAH! OH YES! YEEES!-ji" Laughed Neji as Gaara began to beat him mercilessly with a pillow.

"Grow the fuck up!" Growled Gaara, tackling him backwards and holding the pillow over Neji's face. The Hyuuga only kept laughing, obviously still able to breath -- Much to Gaara's chagrin.

Finally Neji pushed the pillow away and wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist, "Just go back to sleep ok? You've had a long night"

Still glaring Gaara lay his head on Neji's shoulder. He frowned and began to shift uncomfortably. Neji sighed, "Are you rubbing your boner on me on purpose?"

Gaara looked at him and cocked his head to the side, "Why yes, yes I am" He wrapped his arms around Neji neck and sucked in a breath as he pushed harder.

Neji remained motionless as the redhead enthusiastically dry-humped his lower stomach.

"You don't take a hint do you?" He remarked, gripping Gaara's hips in an attempt to still his movements.

Gaara only grumbled something in response, clearly annoyed by the restriction.

Neji continued, "What would you think of me Gaara? If I were to sleep with you, a _minor_, cheat on my girlfriend, TenTen and then pretend there was nothing wrong with it?"

The Sabaku snorted, "I'd think you finally came to your senses"

Neji frowned, "… Are you pretending you don't assume I know what you were really dreaming about?"

Gaara paused, "… It was a sex dream"

"You're still upset aren't you?" Neji smacked his hand to his forehead, "I'm such an idiot, I should have figured" He pulled Gaara closer to him and rested his chin on the boy's head, "He won't get you here"

Gaara growled to himself but stayed where he was, "I know that," he hissed, "I'm not scared of him"

"Then why did you run from him?"

The Sabaku jerked back a little to give Neji an incredulous look, "Are you fucking retarded? Why do you think?"

Neji shrugged, "He wanted to rape you"

Gaara exhaled slowly through his nose, "I suppose he did…" He leaned closer and kissed Neji softly on the lips and then pulled away, "Now I want to change the subject"

Neji shook his head, "No, you need to talk through this. Bottling everything up isn't good for you"

The redhead scoffed, "Not good for me? NOT GOOD FOR ME?!" He pushed himself up and grabbed one of Neji's pale arms, "What about THIS?"

Thick lines of scar tissue shone in the light of the TV, striping from Neji's wrist to shoulder, "How long have you done this huh?! That's right! I saw them! Are you saying I should do this instead?"

Neji yanked his arm back, "I've made stupid mistakes Gaara, so now I'm speaking out of experience" He sat up straight and looked hard at Gaara, "I'll tell you all about this if you want, but right now we're going to have a serious conversation about your life"

Gaara leaned back, seemingly thinking it over, then he shook his head, "No" He crawled to the side of the bed and gingerly placed his feet on the floor.

Neji scowled, "You can't walk away from your life Gaara"

"I can sure as Hell limp" Gaara began to make his way to the door before Neji jumped up and caught him around the waist.

"We're going to talk, even if I have to tie you to the bed"

Gaara glowered at him, "You wouldn't dare"

* * *

Sakon slumped lazily against the trunk of a black Riviera Buick. After a moment of trying to keep his eyes open he bent backwards to lay across it somewhat uncomfortably. "Sleeeeeeeeeepy"

Suddenly the horn honked loudly in his ears causing him to jump up, stumble ad then fall to ground in a heap, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kankurou leaned heavily out the window of his car, "If I'm… Giving you brats a ride home you have to get your ass in the car"

Sakon glared at the older boy as he climbed to his feet.

Kiba, Ukon and Shino were already in the back seat, two of them dosing, one still wearing sunglasses. Dancing or mocking 'inferior' bands till 1am tended to make people tired.

Kankurou got out of the car, holding his head as he did so and began to shove the younger boy towards the passenger side of the car, "Hurry up prat! I want to get home and sleep"

Temari had left hours earlier, Sasuke left with Naruto minutes after. None of them were sure when TenTen and Lee left, but it hadn't been long after Neji. Sakon chuckled to himself as he buckled his seatbelt. He wished Gaara would go off on people more often.

Kankurou sat back in his seat and sighed, "Ook, where does everyone live?"

Sakon yawned, "You can just drop us all off at Kiba's"

The brunette started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, "Ok, so where is that?"

Sakon pointed to the left and off they went.

"… So my brother told you then?"

Kankurou glanced at him, then looked back at the road with a shrug.

Sakon frowned, "Well?"

"Well what?"

"What do you think?" Really, if he knew then Sakon wanted to find out immediately if there was hope.

"I think you're insane" Said Kankurou, stopping at a stop sign, "Just give me directions"

The rest of the ten minute ride was silent except for Sakon telling the Sabaku when to turn. Finally they approached a blue house on the corner with a green trunk in the driveway. Kankurou pulled up to the curb and turned off the car, "I'll help you get these guys inside"

Sakon didn't answer but he got out of the car and leaned the front seat up to make room for his older brother. Ukon mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over. This caused Sakon to follow his movements to Kiba, who was falling over slightly at the absence of Shino who was being pulled from the backseat by Kankurou.

He scowled, "Hey" He leaned back and walked around to the other side of the car.

Kankurou let Shino fall into the seat again as he turned to look at the approaching Tsuin, "What?"

Sakon chewed on his lip, "I like you"

Kankurou raised an eyebrow and leaned the car, "Ok?"

"Uhm…. That's it" Sakon fidgeted, "Just thought I'd… You know, throw that out there"

The Sabaku shrugged, "I already knew"

Sakon glared through the front window t his unconscious older brother but Kankurou kept talking, "I knew before he told me" he crossed his arms at the blinking boy, "You were pretty obvious"

"I-- oh" Sakon frowned, "Then why didn't you say anything?"

"It didn't come up" Kankurou shook his head, "You're friends with my brother who I hardly associate with and honestly, I hate you"

Sakon flinched but said nothing.

"I'm normally not the kind of person who really insults people, even when I don't like them" Kankurou said, "but whenever I see you I just can't stop myself. I'm not satisfied until I'm sure that I have effectively torn at you emotionally and made you that much closer to a breakdown" He stepped closer to Sakon, placing a hand under his chin and tilting his head up, "What can I say? I love being around you"

The Tsuin blushed darkly as Kankurou placed several small kisses on his lips and blinked owlishly when the man pulled away, "Now stop standing there like only 3 of your 7 brain cells are working and help me get these guys inside"

"Fine Jabba!" Snapped Sakon, walking back to the other side of the car to get his brother with a secret smile that did not go unnoticed by the brunette.

* * *

"I did it when I was still in high school. I knew it was stupid, even back then, but… I felt like I needed an outlet.

"My uncle and I used to disagree a lot, but I couldn't say anything or I would be punished. I would get so angry that… It started when I scratched up my are with a safety pin. They were tiny and they healed in a week with no scar. I felt a little better after I did it.

"After that, one day in class I was digging through my backpack and found that my pencil sharpener had broken. One of the little blades had come out and I kept messing with it. I realized just how sharp it was when I accidentally cut my finger.

"That night, I had another fight with my uncle and I was sent to my room. I took the little blade out and…" Neji paused and pulled off his pants so that he was only in his boxers. His thighs were even worse than his arms. Large scares littered the flesh, some almost the same color as the skin, some a dark purple showing that they had been very deep.

"I made little cuts on my leg and watched the blood that came out till it dripped on the floor" He pushed some hair away from the left side of his face and leaned close to Gaara.

With the light turned on the redhead could see an indentation of an 'x' close to Neji's eye, "I burned that there when I was 16" Then he moved and leaned his chest closer. Gaara's eyes widened as he was several small scars around Neji's collar and then a large pink scar and another burn mark further down.

Neji then shifted to his knees and Gaara saw small faded spots around the Hyuuga's belly button, "I put out matches on my stomach in my senior year," explained Neji, leaning back with a sigh, "Things really escalated and I ended up like this. I haven't worn shorts or a T shirt outside or around anyone else since… Since the 9th grade"

The Hyuuga shook his head and looked at Gaara, "I'm not saying I think you'll do this, but… Keeping things inside will hurt you Gaara. Maybe not the same way it did me. I made the choice to do this and it's my own fault that I'm covered in scars. Right now you're putting so much emotional pressure on yourself and it will haunt you"

He looked at the redhead who was sitting with his legs bound underneath his and his arms tied tightly behind his back, "I'm going to take the gag off, don't you dare try and bite me again"

Gaara took a deep breath through his mouth when Neji removed the shirt-gag and looked at him, "… Did it hurt?"

Neji nodded, "It did, when I did them and when they were healing"

"Did anyone know?"

Neji shook his head, "When everyone started asking why I was wearing long sleeves in the summer I told them I didn't want to tan"

The redhead tilted his head to the side, "Hm, you think me talking about how that asshole breaking and trying to beat slash rape me, will somehow relieve my 'emotional baggage' and then everything will be alright"

Neji frowned, "I think it will help you in the long run Gaara. Come on, we were making so much progress before"

Gaara sighed and leaned back, "Untie me and I'll talk"

"Talk then I'll untie you"

The redhead sighed again, more dramatically this time, "I thought I was going to spend a quiet evening at home being pissed off at you and your ugly, dog faced slut" At this Neji frowned but remained silent, "I was sitting in my room when I heard something. My sperm-donor was breaking into the house so I climbed out my window just as he got into my room and was talking about me being 'useful' or some shit.

"He chased me for a while until I managed to lose him and call you" Gaara glared at Neji, "Now untie me"

Neji sighed, "Fine"

Gaara relaxed as Neji finally untied the bungee cords from his wrists and ankles. He would find out tomorrow why the Hell the Hyuuga had such things under his bed.

"I'm tired"

Neji looked at him bemusedly, "I would imagine" He took Gaara into his arms and lay back.

The redhead frowned, "The light's still on"

Neji clapped and they were once again immersed in darkness.

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched before cuddling back into the warm, cozy sheets that covered the large, soft bed that smelled of soap and slight cologne and dryer sheets. Suddenly, he realized something was amiss.

Quickly sitting up Naruto looked around the room in confusion. His bed wasn't this big, his walls weren't dark blue, he didn't have a big ass TV.

Slowly, his whereabouts returned to him and the blond was faced with another dilemma.

"Where's my Sasuke?" he whined.

A chuckle from the doorway caused him to jump and then look to where someone, who was not Sasuke, was standing in the doorway.

"Little brother is downstairs making you breakfast" Said Itachi, rolling his eyes at the romantic gesture.

Naruto perked up, "Oh, ok. Thanks Itachi"

Itachi shrugged, "Rule 27"

The blond blinked at him as he disappeared before laying back down, "… What?"

"Dobe, don't listen to him, he spends way too much time on the computer to even know what he's saying"

Naruto looked at the doorway to see Sasuke this time, holding a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

"Hey Sasuke," He grinned, "Is that for little ol' me?"

"Yes it is dobe. Now get up, it's past noon" Sasuke approached the bed and sat down at the end, forcing Naruto to sit up if he wanted food.

The Uzumaki gasped, "noon?! I gotta call Gaara!" He rolled out of bed, clad in only his boxers and a borrowed shirt from Sasuke, and grabbed his cellphone from his pants. He sat down next to Sasuke, munching on a strip of bacon off the plate as the phone rang and rang.

He frowned when the voicemail finally picked up.

"That's weird, he's not answering his cellphone" He hung up and tried Gaara's home phone.

After getting the same result Naruto looked at Sasuke, "… You think he left?"

Sasuke shrugged, "How would I know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at him and grabbed some more bacon, "Can we swing by his house then? After breakfast"

"Sure, dobe"

"TEME!"

* * *

Sasuke pulled to the curb in front of the house Naruto stated was Gaara's. "I thought his uncle was out of town"

Naruto, who was laying in the backseat, sat up, "Huuh?" He looked at the driveway and gulped, "That's his dad's car"

The Uchiha turned off the ignition, "Is that a bad thing"

"Oh yeah"

They got out of the car and walked up to the house. Sasuke noticed broken window in the front first, "… Naruto" He pointed to it and a smashed flower pot underneath the window. Naruto paused and then turned pale.

He ran to the door and began pounding on it, "GAARA! GAARA ARE YOU THERE?! OPEN UP!"

They received no answer and the blond began throwing his shoulder against the door until it opened against his weight.

The Uzumaki stumbled inside, only not falling due to Sasuke grabbing his arm. They looked around. There was broken glass under the floor near the window, but it was clean other than that.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "… Upstairs"

They ran up the stairs, taking two at a time and reached the top, panting. Sasuke went to the left and Naruto to the right.

In Gaara's room Naruto saw the busted out screen and broken lamp. He began to tremble, "oh God…"

"His phone is here" Said Sasuke approaching from behind him before noticing the mess as well. He paused, then wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, "Come on… We'll go look for him"

Naruto stayed still, "his dad came after him. What are we gonna do?"

"We'll look for him, we'll call the police, we'll call his band and brother and sister, just come on" Sasuke tugged on the blond, finally getting him to move.

Suddenly they both jumped as Naruto's voice screamed,

* * *

Corvin: That was his ringtone btw

Botan: It's also your ring tone

Corvin: rofl, yeaaah

Kyo: Corvin decided that due to certain… Kekeke, controversies I'll say for lack of a better word, to update this one first.

Corvin: Right, I'm working on Lit on the Naïve and CinderSand… After that it's a toss up what I update. Any requests?

Much love then, bye bye now.


	13. Chapter 13

Corvin: Ah yes, another update so fast

Kyo: It's still short

Corvin: I'M DOING MY BEST!

Botan: Writing through a semi-writer's block is nevar easy

Corvin: Indeed, I do not own Naruto.

Kyo: This is also unbetad

* * *

Gaara's eyelids twitched, followed by his legs, then his arms, a sign that he was slowly waking up. The bight room slowly came into view as he opened his eyes and yawned loudly.

After several moments of trying to go back to sleep, Gaara finally relented to the waking world and sat up.

He looked around the slightly disheveled room but saw no Neji. Gaara frowned and threw the blanket that covered him aside, "Terrible host" He muttered, glaring at the slightly ajar bedroom door. (Corvin: I sure do use 'slightly' a lot o.o)

Gaara set his feet tenderly on the ground and found that he could stand comfortably enough if he made sure to balance mostly on the sides of his soles.

Gaara made his way to the door and peeked out. He saw a short hallway that opened into a sitting room that was the same white, off-white and gold hues as Neji's bedroom and bathroom. He rolled his eyes; that was hardly imaginative.

He was about to throw the door open and loudly demand breakfast when suddenly Gaara heard his host speaking in hushed tones.

He crept down the hallway, thankful that the thick carpet hid any noises his footsteps might have made. He reached the sitting area and was about to make himself comfortable on the couch when he heard Neji speaking again, this time it was clearer and it was coming from behind, what Gaara guess to be the door to the kitchen.

Pushing his ear against the door, Gaara could completely understand what was being said… Sort of.

"TenTen, we promised each other that we wouldn't drag this out if it wasn't mutual… I know, and I love you too, but not like that TenTen… I know that's a clichéd line, but that doesn't make it a lie. I'm sorry but I've-… No, there isn't someone else… I said there ISN'T someone else!"

Gaara blinked, this sounded an awful lot like Neji was… Breaking up with TenTen! Resisting the urge to do a happy jig Gaara continued to listen.

"Yes I would tell you TenTen… You're being ridiculous! I've told you, ok? We should move on, I don't feel that way about you anymore… We'll talk about it later, once you've decided to be reasonable"

Gaara assumed Neji had hung up and he limped over to the couch that he had originally been planning to sit on.

By the kitchen door opened and Neji stepped out, Gaara had already situated himself with the remote to the television that sat on a table across from the couch, "You have a lot of TVs" He said, clicking it on.

Neji blinked and Gaara looked over at him, "… Are you… What's that?"

Neji looked down at the tray in his hands and shrugged, "You were asleep and I was bored, so I thought I'd bring you breakfast in bed. Not to mention your feet are all jacked up" He gave the redhead a pointed look as he walked over to the couch and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of it.

"There, pancakes, bacon, eggs, orange juice, milk and sliced banana" He pointed to each item as he recited the name, "Eat it all, you're too skinny"

Gaara looked at the pancakes, "… Can I get some syrup?"

"No, just try them" When Gaara didn't move Neji rolled his eyes and picked up the fork. He cut a piece on the top cake off and held it up to Gaara's mouth, "Say ah"

Gaara frowned but opened his mouth anyway. Neji pushed the utensil into his mouth and leaned back expectantly.

Gaara chewed slowly, "It's sweet…"

"I know I put cinnamon in it" Neji ruffled Gaara's hair, causing the boy to frown, "Now eat. I expect a clean plate when I get back"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm getting dressed"

Neji left Gaara to eat in the sitting room as he disappeared into his bedroom. The redhead rolled his eyes but continued eating. The cinnamon pancakes were good, the orange juice was pulp-free, and the milk was whole milk and not that horrid skim stuff! And the eggs were fluffy and not at all slimy like when Naruto tried to make them. Oh yes, when they were married Neji was making breakfast all the time.

He was done with the pancakes and was moving onto the banana when Neji came back out, "Oh by the way, I called the police"

"WHAT?! When?" For good measure Gaara threw the banana on the ground and glared. Neji inhaled, raising an eyebrow at the banana as he did so and put his hands on his hips.

"About ten minutes ago," He tugged on the edge of his long sleeve, brown shirt and gestured towards the banana carelessly, "You're cleaning that up"

"Like Hell I am! Bring me a phone, I have to call Naruto. If he gets there and there's police, he's going to freak and I won't hear the end of it for months"

When Neji still didn't move Gaara sighed, "… Then I'll… Clean up the banana"

With a smirk Neji went into the kitchen to fetch his cordless phone.

_

* * *

"PICK UP YOUR PHONE! OH GOD NARUTO PICK UP YOUR PHOOOOONE!"_

Sasuke glared at the blond as Naruto pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm over at Neji's, the jackass tried to break into my house last night"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, who regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "It's Gaara… He's ok; he's fine I mean he's with Neji"

"Wait… Is Sasuke with you?"

"Yeah," Said Naruto, returning his attention to the phone, "Yeah he's here too-"

"Ah… That's still so weird. You two together I mean"

Naruto blinked, "Don't change the subject! Gaara! We're outside your house! Are you ok?" He looked at Sasuke and motioned towards the car.

"I'm fine, but you might want to get out of there. I woke up this morning and Ne-jerk told me he called the cops"

The motions toward the car became more frantic and the Uchiha finally seemed to get the point. Naruto stayed silent, though still on the phone, as they got into the car and pulled away from the house. When they had gotten a block away Naruto frowned at his phone, "Where is Neji's place? Gaara! Do you know how worried I was? I thought I was supposed to come over…" He trailed off and calmed down as Sasuke squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

Naruto sighed, "Then… We'll come get you?"

"No. I'm gonna call Shukaku; see what he wants to do. I'll call you when I know what's going on, ok?"

"Alright" Naruto hung up when the line went dead and sighed again, "I guess he wants alone time"

Sasuke shrugged, placing his hand back on the gear shifter, "At least he called at all" He said, "Somehow that guy really strikes me as the kind of person that doesn't really care about the convenience of his friends"

Naruto chuckled, "He can be a rather huge prick sometimes. But he's cool, I like him" Noticing the slight tightened of Sasuke's features Naruto prodded with a Cheshire grin, "What's wrong teme? Feelin' green are you?"

The Uchiha glared half heartedly at him, but Naruto only kissed his cheek in return before cuddling up to his arm, "Don't worry, you're the only one for me and you know it"

"I'm the only one that could put up with you" Quipped Sasuke, smirking as a pouting Naruto bit his arm.

(Corvin: I can't help it, I love established SasuNaru fluff X3)

* * *

"Your phone is ringing"

"I know"

The redhead twitched irritably, "So answer it"

Shukaku lazily exhaled a bit of smoke as he looked towards his pocket where an obnoxious remix of Witch Doctor was emanating from. He smirked, "Hmmm, I think I'll let it play a little bit longer. I like this song"

Was there a more fun activity than pissing off Kyuubi? Shukaku thought not. However, he still couldn't miss the call. Well he could, but he was interested to know who it was that called from a number he did not recognize.

"A hoy-hoy?" He answered, "What do you want?"

"It's about damn time you picked up!"

Shukaku smirked, "Language Gaara. What is it?"

Kyuubi was beginning to look agitated, "Hurry it up, we have to be back upstairs in ten minutes"

"I have to be quick Gaara. Kyuubi and I are getting food right now, but there is a business meeting in fifteen minutes" Once again, Kyuubi bristled and Shukaku snickered to himself. Oh sure, Kyuubi liked to fancy himself as the hip, sassy guy, but he was just a suit-

"Dad broke into the house and tried to rape me"

Kyuubi blinked when Shukaku dropped his cigarette, "What happened?" He gestured for the waiter to come over without taking his eyes off his blond companion, "Can you bring us the check?"

"Of course sir" The waiter bowed and scurried back into the restaurant. It had been such a beautiful day and Shukaku about needing to smoke, so they had chosen to dine outside.

"What happened?"

Shukaku's face grew angrier and angrier the longer Kyuubi heard the murmur of Gaara's voice. Something big must have happened for Shukaku to… Well, care. After a moment Shukaku stopped Gaara, "Call the police… I don't care if you don't want to see them, CALL THEM! I'll be home as fast as I can… Bye" He hung up and looked at Kyuubi, "I have to leave"

That was NOT what he wanted to hear, "We have a presentation Shukaku"

The blond was already up and gathering his things, "My nephew was almost raped"

… Dammit, that was a legitimate excuse, although one that would probably not be accepted by the board of directors to the company they were trying to win over. "… Is he ok?"

"For the time being he says he's fine. I won't know until I get back home" Shukaku pulled on his jacket, "I hope you don't mind covering the bill"

Kyuubi started to nod but quickly realized that Shukaku was skipping out, "Hey! You could leave some money behind to help out!"

Shukaku was a few steps away and pretending not to hear him.

* * *

Someone's phone was ringing and the sound was becoming more and more of a pain in the ass.

"SOMEONE SHUT THAT THING OFF!" Kiba's voice broke the silence of the living room where four other people were trying to ignore it.

After a moment the largest form spoke up, even more irritated, "That's YOUR phone, retard" A pillow flew out of his hand and hit Kiba in the head.

After a moment it finally stopped, only for Kiba to yell again, "OH SHIT! I'M MISSING MY SISTER'S WEDDING!!"

Ukon sat up, shoving away Sakon who had been using his stomach as a pillow, "You played a gig right before a wedding? You really are retarded" He ignored Kiba's indignant sputtering and glanced at Kankurou, "… Why are you here?"

"I gave you a ride home you horrid people" Kankurou ran a hand through his hair and watched as Kiba ran out of the room, saying something about needing to get dressed and run.

Shino stood up and ran his hands through his hair a few times and soon enough he looked as though he had been up for hours. Sakon eyed him, "Did you sleep with those on?" He gestured to the Aburame's sunglasses. Shino nodded, "There's no reason to take them off, I don't have to see in my sleep"

"…Makes sense…" Kankurou stood up, "Ok if all you-"

"GOTTA GO GUYS DON'T TEAR UP MY HOUSE!!" Kiba sprinted out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

The group stared at the door silently before Kankurou continued, "Right… Ok if all you kids are up and whatnot I'm heading out" He cradled his head and started muttering, "Where is the bathroom?"

Shino pointed to the hall that Kiba had taken to get to his room, "Straight down the hall, it's the door at the end"

Kankurou disappeared and Ukon turned to Sakon with a raised eyebrow, "I was asleep, how did he, and all of us, get here?"

"And just what are you using that tone for? How dare you Ukon! For all you know I was asleep to! Gaw- The insinuation of it all… It makes me sick, you know that? SICK!" Sakon huffed and turned away with his arms crossed, "I'm waiting for an apology"

"… So what happened last night?"

Sakon glared at his older brother and then at Shino. Then he grinned and began to do a victory dance, "I have a chance!" He whispered as he grabbed Ukon's hands and began twirling them both around.

Shino raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure he wasn't still drunk?"

"You're an ass" Sakon let go of Ukon, "I'm gonna go see if he'll give us a ride home, need one Shino?"

"Just up to retro, we left my van there"

Sakon looked up at the hallway when he heard the bathroom floor slam, "Kankurou?" The Sabaku exited the hallway with a pale face, "I have to go"

"What happened?"

"It's Gaara" Kankurou grabbed his coat from the recliner he had slept on, "I'll see you later" He gave the group one last nod before he left.

* * *

Gaara sighed; the police had finally left after practically interrogating him for an entire hour. He sat on the couch and stared at the ground, "Neji-"

"I've called your older brother"

Any gratitude or niceties were immediately done away with, "YOU WHAT?!" Honestly he couldn't leave the Hyuuga alone for a second. For a moment Gaara considered standing up, but it would only remind him that Neji was older and taller, also his feet were still stinging and sore. "You jerk! You huge jerk! What the Hell is the matter with you? Do you honestly not listen to a word I say? That's it, isn't it?"

Neji sat there quietly until Gaara had stopped, "They're your family and no offense Gaara, but considering our situation and relationship… And _you _lack of self control, I think it would be best if you didn't stay here"

"… You're kicking me out?"

Neji frowned, "Don't make it out like I don't care about you Gaara. It would just best-"

"I HEARD YOU BREAKING UP WITH TENTEN!" Forgetting about the pain in his feet Gaara stood up and approached Neji who was quickly looking more and more like a deer in the headlights with its hoof caught in the… Gaara was too angry to think straight.

However, before he managed to yell at Neji further someone knocked on the front door. The pair paused and looked in its general direction, could the police have come back? Neji smoothed his already perfect hair and answered it, "Ah, I'm glad you could come"

Kankurou stepped in, wearing the same clothes he'd been wearing the previous night, "Gaara?" He noticed the redhead glaring at Neji and he sighed, "So you're alright then?"

"I'm fine" Said Gaara, sitting back down and crossing his arms, "Did Neji tell you I was going to stay with you until Shukaku came back?"

Kankurou scratched the back of his neck and glanced at Neji, "I had been informed… Yes" He looked at Neji, "Have you called the cops?"

"I did, they came and went. They're going to go check out Gaara's house and see what they can find. So far we have to wait for Shukaku to get back into town so he can press charges" Neji tugged on the sleeves of his shirt, "Gaara called Shukaku before the police came, he should be back by tomorrow"

"Ok, but we're not supposed to go to the house?"

Neji shook his head, "The police are checking it out right now, so it would be best if you wanted until they pick up your father"

Kankurou nodded, "That makes sense," He coughed a bit sheepishly, "Look, I want to thank you for everything you've done for Gaara" He shook Neji's hand and looked at Gaara, "Are you ready to go?"

"I don't want to leave!" Hissed Gaara, "I already told _him _that!"

Neji sighed, "Gaara-"

Once again he was interrupted by his front door breaking open, "NEJI-SAN! WE MUST TALK NOW!!"

The three stared at the door, there was a green beast and a brown haired girl behind him.

* * *

Corvin: There we go, this one is officially updated in the year 2008!

Kyo: It's about time you kept writing you filthy, filthy slut

Botan: Wait… The yelling was his ringtone?

Corvin: Yes, now please everyone, REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Corvin: Wow, it's been forever**

**Kyo: Because you suck :'D **

**Corvin: You're no help; YOU'RE THE WORST MUSE EVER!!**

**Botan: Christmaaaaas **

**Corvin: XD Right, so, here's another update**

* * *

Neji stared at them, "Lee… TenTen…" He gestured for them to take off their shoes and moved to close the door, "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk Neji" Said TenTen toeing off her shoes and looking at Gaara and Kankurou quizzically, "… Privately"

"… Ok…" The Hyuuga looked at his guests, "I'll show you the door"

"I'm not leaving," Gaara crossed his arms, glared at his older brother and then at his host, "I don't feel like it"

"Come on Gaara," pleaded Kankurou, "Temari is worried, she's at my apartment right now-"

"I said no"

"Look," Said Neji, putting his hands on Gaara's shoulder, "I'll call you, but right now you should be with your family"

TenTen approached them, looking at Gaara with an unreadable gaze. Gaara hated her so much, but he held his tongue and looked at his hopeful, older brother, "… Fine let's go"

Kankurou followed Gaara out of the room, awkwardly bidding everyone farewell. He just barely caught the beginning of Neji's explanation for the youngest Sabaku's presence in his house before the door shut.

They were fifteen minutes –driving- away from Temari and Gaara's annoyed look encouraged silence from Kankurou during that time. However, after last night the brunette felt as though everyone had been giving his little brother too much room, "You could have called me…" He muttered over the quiet hum of the radio.

"Tch" the redhead gave him a short glare and then the cold shoulder. Kankurou frowned, "I meant it Gaara. I—Me and Temari… We want to be in your life"

"Try a line like that ten years ago" grumbled Gaara, "You and Temari have always done whatever he tells you, don't bother changing now, it's pointless"

"Gaara-" He didn't know what else to say. It was true, during their entire childhood Temari and Kankurou had been instructed not to associate with their younger brother and for a while they both believed that something was probably terribly wrong with the estranged sibling who lived with their uncle. It wasn't malicious in anyway, it was just them blindly obeying the came that had cared for them their entire lives.

"Just leave me alone"

* * *

His older sister's eyes were red when she ran up to the car to meet them. Gaara shrunk away from her insistent hug and followed his two siblings back to the apartment once she let him go. "Are you ok?"

The redhead refused to answer the frazzled blonde as he stormed past both his siblings and went straight to the bathroom where he locked himself in.

This was stupid. Neji had just broken up with the mulish girl, why did she and that creepy beast have to show up? Gaara knew he could have won the argument to stay behind. But he had been so caught off guard with the arrival of the other two. He had been thrown off for a split second and then dragged away.

… Ok, not really dragged but still taken against his will.

Whatever, Neji said he would call and the Hyuuga had stayed true to his word more often than not.

Gaara scowled when his brother and sister's hurried words reached him through the door. They were talking about what Kankurou had heard from Neji and Temari was beginning to tear up again.

It was too annoying. Three years ago they had started to try and get more involved in his life, but Gaara already had Shukaku and Naruto at the time. Two people were more than enough for him, so there was no room in his life for his previously estranged siblings.

"Gaara?" Temari knocked on the door, "Please come out, I'll make you some hot chocolate"

"I'm not thirsty" Would it be so hard for them to just leave him alone? Even if Neji wouldn't let him stay there he could go to Naruto's or maybe even Sasuke's, since he was in the picture now. Shukaku would show up, they'd go home and Gaara would wait for Neji to call. It would be as simple as all that.

"Gaara…" It was Kankurou this time, "Are you planning on staying in the bathroom until Shukaku gets back?"

"Maybe"

He heard his siblings sigh and move away from the door again. A year ago they would have pestered him for the better part of an hour before Kankurou would break the door down. It would only take so long before they'd learn completely.

Gaara started to relax, but his ears suddenly detected more whispering. He frowned at the door, were they seriously not gone yet? He stood up and looked at the window over the shower. It would be a tight fit, but if Gaara sucked it in enough, he'd be able to fit through it… He really climbed out of windows too often.

* * *

Outside the door Kankurou and Temari were indeed discussing what do to with their brother. The eldest Sabaku was still nearly in tears at the horrifying story that had been recounted to her, "Kankurou, we can't leave him alone… We just can't! Even if he doesn't want to admit it, I'm sure he doesn't feel safe"

"I know, I know, but he was pretty angry that I even knew about it when I went to pick him up. I'm pretty sure that there's no reasoning with him right now"

"Well, we've got to beat it into that thick head of his" the eldest said wiping her eyes with her hand "He needs to know we won't let this happen again"

She was the one who knocked on the door this time "Gaara?" she knocked again, "Gaara, honey, come out, we need to talk" as she received no answer she called out again "Gaara? Open the door". She heard some ruckus inside as she pressed her ear on the door "Kankurou"

"Gaara! What's going on?" He shook the handle "Gaara, come on, don't be so difficult. If you don't open this door I will! Gaara?!"

Gaara heard his siblings talking, he was rather tired of their meaningless words and he'd be damned if he listened to any of their bickering. He knew it was all a lie anyways.

He went over to the window, supporting his weight on the edge of the tub to climb out, successfully knocking some bottles of shampoo and other stuff over "Shit", as he went through he noticed how right he was, he barely fit and for a moment he thought he wouldn't make it, but he did.

He dimly heard Kankurou yelling something before being out completely.

* * *

"YOUR FEET ARE A MESS!" Kankurou wasn't sure if his little brother heard him, but if he did it was evident from his lack of response that the boy didn't care. The brunette swore and rounded on his older sister, "Come on, neither of us will fit through that window"

Temari nodded and led him out the door in a half run. They were forced to circle around the building to get to the bathroom window, but they held onto the hope that Gaara's injuries would slow him down enough for them to catch him.

As they rounded the corner Gaara came into view, sitting just underneath the window, nursing his feet with a sour expression.

Kankurou breathed a sigh of relief and jogged ahead with Temari at his heels. "I'd think you'd have more sense than this, Gaara" He said to his pathetic looking brother.

Temari knelt down and began examining his feet. They weren't any worse for wear, but no doubt they hurt like Hell. "They haven't even found dad yet Gaara. What if you made it down the street and he found you?" Her voice began to thicken.

It wasn't surprising that the older Sabakus were focusing more on Gaara being hurt than the fact that their father was mostly to blame. Even though he had been subjected to the sharp side of Sakyuu's tongue, Gaara was well aware that the man had been, mostly a civil parent to Temari and Kankurou. Knowing about the attack had probably left the two of them at a loss of what to say.

If only he hadn't been drunk, thought Gaara, it would shake their little ignorant world of denial even more.

He scowled as Temari withdrew her hands so Kankurou could pick him up. These two were way to touchy feely, had it been that way all this time? "Put me down"

"I'll put you down when you're inside," growled Kankurou

Ah, it seemed he was getting angry. Well that made two of them, "I said put me down"

"Gaara," Temari grabbed his foot again and dug her thumb into the sole.

"OW! What the fuck are you doing?!" The redhead kicked at her, trying to free himself from the painful grasp, "Let me go you crazy banshee!"

"See? You're in no condition to walk" Even with her eyes still teary and her nose still red, Temari's new smile looked sickeningly like Shukaku's when he put hot sauce in Naruto's orange juice.

Once again inside, Kankurou set Gaara on the couch in the small living room, "watch TV"

"I don't want to"

"Then watch the ceiling" His older brother stood at his full height, which was even more daunting when Gaara was sitting down, "Shukaku is going to call when he's back in town. Until then, tell us if you need anything"

Gaara felt his upper lip twitch, but he nodded in compliance.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke relaxing next to the tree which they had yet to take down, while Itachi sat on the couch near them, texting on his phone and watching Karate Kid on TV.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" 

Sasuke was getting annoyed, "would you go watch that in your room?" He growled at his older brother. It was annoying enough when Naruto felt the need to talk about Gaara, or worse, call him. But when he was finally focusing on more important things – like Sasuke- having someone like Itachi around really killed the mood.

"One cat leads to another little brother," Said Itachi in a bland imitation of Mr. Miyagi from Karate Kid, "and another cat leads to ZippoCat… Damn shame that"

"… Wh-…" Sasuke scowled and turned away again, arguing with Itachi went nowhere, especially when he was texting that creepy guy from the internet.

Naruto sighed loudly, "stupid Gaara! Not keeping in touch with people who worry about him! What a jerk!"

"He's with his brother, he's fine," grumbled Sasuke

"I concur" Said Itachi, turning the TV up, "little brothers loooove their big brothers; right Sasuke? Say you love me"

"No"

Naruto tried not to snicker as Sasuke turned to him, "Let's just go to my room"

"We can't! We have to wait for Gaara's call!"

Sasuke scowled irritably, "we can wait in my room"

No we can't…" Naruto cleared his throat with an awkward blush, "we'll get… distracted, I know it"

"Haaawh," said Itachi, "gross"

"Shut up!" Sasuke stood up and forcefully pulled Naruto with him, "You're going to get raped one of these days," he muttered to Itachi, referring to his brother's habit of giving his number to people online.

"Not so little brother," replied Itachi, even after Sasuke and Naruto began disappearing up the stairs, "It is I who will do the raping!"

* * *

It was a quarter past 4 when Shukaku pulled up to his house.

The police had taped off his front yard and were going in and out. From his car the blond could see that the front window was broken and that Sakyuu's car was still in the driveway, "… That idiot…"

He got out of his car and was immediately approached by an older man in a uniform, "excuse me sir, this area is closed off"

"It's my house," he said his haughty tone even sharper with the annoyance he felt at his younger brother, "I am Sabaku Shukaku"

The officer was obviously taken aback by his airs, but recovered swiftly, "I see. Do you know where your nephew is? We received a call from a Hyuuga Neji, but since then it seems your nephew has moved from his residence"

"I'll call him," Shukaku said simply before he stepped back to his car and pulled out his phone. He began to dial Gaara's number, before a thought occurred to him that Gaara hadn't called him his number. He started over, this time calling Kankurou.

"Hello? Shukaku?"

"It's me, how is he?"

"How'd you kno-"

"It was a guess. How is he?"

"He's throwing a fit on the couch," from the lack of amusement in Kankurou's voice, Shukaku decided Gaara wasn't coping well, "How long will it take you to get here?"

"Does he want to talk to the police with me? Because I'm already here so I could talk to them first"

"What else is there to say?" 

"Well, I'm his legal guardian, I'm sure they'll have something to say to me"

Kankurou's voice mumbled away from the phone followed by a murmur of someone further, "he says to just hurry up"

"Ok" Shukaku hung up, hoping his lack of saying goodbye would annoy Kankurou and amuse Gaara enough that they might be a little distracted.

He looked around for the policeman he had just spoken to, "hey… HEY COPPERS!" All eight of them looked at him incredulously, "I have found my nephew; he is with his brother. Am I still needed here?"

The man he was looking for came out of the house in a rush, "Mr. Sabaku!"

"What?"

"I need you to come downtown with me" His face looked a little tense and Shukaku frowned, "it's very important"

"I was out of town," the blond said slowly, "I don't have a statement"

"We don't need a statement from you," came the stiff reply, "we need you to ID a body"

* * *

Yashamaru was a meek and mild man.

He had lived most of his life being taken care of by his older sister and after she got married he was usually the one to watch their two children, Temari and Kankurou. Life had been fairly blissful, despite how nervous Sakyuu made him and Shukaku, who enjoyed showing up out of the blue and making suggestive comments at everyone.

But then, Karura had announced to them, on her birthday that she was pregnant again.

Yashamaru himself had been thrilled, but Sakyuu had taken Karura into the next room where they spoke in hushed tones.

Six and a half months later they had decided abortion was the best course. Although Karura had been showing for months, she had been going back to school since Yashamaru was watching the kids and Sakyuu's career was just taking off.

They had just bought a house; they had car payments, bills…

Another baby didn't fit into all that.

On the 19th of January he stayed at home with Temari and Kankurou while Sakyuu, Karura and Shukaku went to a clinic.

"Unky Yasha, where is mommy and daddy?" Temari had asked after three hours.

It was difficult half way lying to his niece and nephew, claiming they had gone out shopping. He didn't know how long procedures took so he couldn't even say when their parents would be home.

Then, as if in response to his plight, Sakyuu had burst in the door, pale-faced and wild eyed, "she's been taken to the emergency room"

Yashamaru hadn't found out that the baby survived until a month after his sister's death. Shukaku had not been at Karri's funeral the week preceding her death, nor had he stopped by at all while the Sabakus were trying desperately to pull their lives together. Finally, his curiosity showed through his grief enough for him to ask.

That was when Sakyuu told him exactly what happened at the clinic that day.

How the doctor accidentally delivered the fetus, how Karura had began bleeding uncontrollably, how Shukaku had taken the delivered baby before the procedure could be completed… How Karura was survived by her youngest child and second son, whom Shukaku named: Gaara.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

At present he was in a cold, sterile room, racing a window to another room where a body was laid on a stretched and covered with a light blue sheet.

"I asked you a question," The tone was no longer heavily arrogant and uncaring, it was darker- angrier. A strong hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around, "and I'd appreciate an answer"

Shukaku was the only man Yashamaru had ever met who scared him more than Sakyuu. "The police called me and asked me to come down and identify a body"

"Hn," the taller blond turned to the window, "… Stupid little brother…"

A coroner entered the room and looked at them; just as the policeman that Shukaku had spoken to at his house stood next to them, "now, is that man Sabaku Sakyuu"

The coroner pulled the sheet away in one smooth movement. Yashamaru gagged and turned away from pale blue body. Shukaku's face went blanker than ever and he nodded, "yes, it is"

* * *

**Corvin: Merry Christmas one and all**

**Kyo: It's unbetad, per usual, so sorry for all the fail there probably was**


	15. Chapter 15

Corvin: I wrote this fairly fast, so I'm quite proud of myself.

Kyo: I'm such an awesome muse.

Corvin: He really is! I mean, wow, you're usually a little bitch but this time you've been awesome; you too Botan.

Botan: I drank four cups of coffee and 32oz of sodi pawp.

Corvin: …uh…cool?

Kyo: FIC!

Corvin: YES! THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE! BEGIN!

Botan: Corvin does not own Naruto. Otherwise the 10 latest chapters of the series wouldn't be full of suck and fail.

* * *

"Did you break up with me before or after you slept with him?"

"I didn't sleep with him."

"He is quite infatuated with you Neji-san, and you have confided in me that you have fondness for him."

"That doesn't mean I had to sleep with him, Lee."

"…why was he here Neji?"

"He called me last night. His dad tried to attack him and he ran to a payphone and called me to come get him."

"…are you sure?"

"What's what supposed to mean, TenTen?"

"Do not raise your voice Neji-san-"

"What I mean is, are you sure he was actually attacked? That he didn't just call you to get attention?"

"Wow, you are some piece of work."

"Neji, you told me yourself that he has problems!"

"He's a little emotionally needy once he gets attached to someone, that doesn't mean he's a liar."

"Neji…"

"Neji-san, please calm down, we are all friends."

The three friends stood silently in Neji's living room for a moment, the sound of birds and cars outside serving to fill the tense silence. Neji was defensive, TenTen was accusing and Lee was just trying to mediate.

"We are supposed to be friends." Lee said sadly.

Neji took a deep breath and held it briefly before exhaling loudly, "TenTen, Gaara and I did- do have feelings for each other, but no, I haven't slept with him."

TenTen fiddled with a hangnail on her pinky, "did you…do anything with him?"

"…" Neji looked away in shame, "yes."

"Neji-san how could you?" Lee cried, but he quieted when TenTen held up her hand.

She gave Lee a small, pained smile and looked at Neji, "I figured…if you two hadn't done something then you'd at least be having an emotional affair." TenTen sat down heavily on the very same sofa that Gaara had been sitting on earlier, "you always wanted someone to take care of, and I've always been too strong. I did try you know…"

"I made a mistake TenTen," Neji kneeled down in front of her, "there's nothing wrong with you and there never was and I love that about you…but my feelings aren't romantic…not like Lee's."

TenTen blinked and they both looked at Lee who had been leaning against the wall. He turned red at Neji's words and began edging towards the door, "I-I-I'll give you guys a minute!" He said before he disappeared into the hallway.

"Wow… He reverted to casual speech." Neji turned back to TenTen who was still looking both surprised and amazed, "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I hope that…in time we can be friends again?"

"…best friends?" Her eyes were teary and her smile was small but brave.

"Yeah, you'll always be my best girl TenTen."

"Alright," she wiped her eyes and sighed deeply. "Alright…then I wish you two happiness, but," her smile widened a fraction, "if he hurts you I'll kill him."

If her eyes weren't still full of sorrow Neji might have been fooled at her heart breaking attempts at normalcy between them.

"I really am sorry," he murmured as he moved onto the sofa next to her and pulled her into a tight hug, "but I'm not going to get with him." He pulled back and looked at her, "you both deserve better than me."

* * *

His feet were healing nicely.

Gaara wobbled around Temari's apartment with minuscule pain. He smirked triumphantly, the wounds had been mostly superficial; he wouldn't be cooped up much longer.

"Are you still fidgeting? It's been three hours." Kankurou blinked as he entered the room with Shukaku trailing behind him.

"Hey midget, what's good?" The tall blond sat down on the couch, "sit down." Gaara sat. "How are you?"

"Peachy," deadpanned Gaara, "what took you so long?"

"There was some…stuff I had to take care of." Shukaku frowned and looked at Kankurou, "can you go get Temari?"

"Sure-"

There was no need however, Temari ran into the room with make-up streaking down her face, cell phone in hand, "I just got off the phone with Uncle Yashamaru," she whispered.

Shukaku's frown deepened to a scowl as Gaara and Kankurou stared at her in confusion. He spoke before she could, "Sakyuu is dead."

* * *

-Turn on channel 13-

Sasuke scowled at his phone. True to Naruto's prediction, they had gotten rather distracted while waiting for Gaara's call. It was just getting to Sasuke's favorite part when his phone because the wailing personal ringtone Itachi had set for himself. Oh well, at least the freak hadn't seen fit to travel up to stairs and burst in the door with a horn…like last time.

He looked down at Naruto, who was shirtless and panting beneath him, "where's the remote?"

Naruto looked vaguely annoyed and shrugged. Sasuke sighed and leaned off the blond to turn on the TV next to his bed. He manually flipped through the channels to 13.

They both gasped, Shukaku's house was on the news.

"-homeowner has no comments at this time, but police have reported that the nephew has been located and is in good health. Back to you, Kotetsu." 

"Thank you Izumo, lovely as always-"

"Wha-"

"Early this afternoon, the father, Sabaku Sakyuu's body was found in an alley on 15th street. His identity was confirmed by his brother and brother-in-law-"

Naruto turned off the TV and leaned his head against it, "his dad is…" He looked at Sasuke helplessly. "What should we do? Gaara didn't like him but…but it's his dad…"

"…he said he'd call."

"But what if he didn't know at the time?!" Naruto looked desperate, "I need to be there for my friend, we have to do something!" He stood up as he pulled his shirt down to cover his stomach, "come on get your keys."

"Do you know where Neji's apartment is?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. If he let Naruto have too much free reign when he was panicking he would only make the situation worse. It was up to Sasuke to keep a cool head. "Just call him; you have Kankurou's number, right?"

"…" Little by little, Naruto's shoulders began to relax, "err, no, but I have Shukaku's." Sasuke handed the blond his phone.

* * *

The stupor was broken by Shukaku's phone buzzing loudly in his pocket. As his niece and nephews looked on he pulled it out and answered, "hello?"

"It's-it's Naruto, I just saw the news and uhm…did you see the news?" 

"Are you referring to my house getting broken into?"

Temari and Gaara continued to stare at the wall and the ground but Kankurou turned to regard him.

"Referring to-to your brother…" 

"Ah. Yes, we all know." Shukaku watched Gaara carefully, "I went to ID his body earlier." As expected Temari and Kankurou looked visibly upset, understandably so, but Shukaku was more interested in the reaction of his youngest nephew.

Gaara remained still, statuesque even. His face was turned away but Shukaku imagined that his face was probably as indiscernible as his form. What did one feel when one's father died? What if the father was estranged and only came around to remind the child that he wasn't wanted?

"How is Gaara doing?" 

If Gaara hadn't cared what Sakyuu thought, he wouldn't have gotten upset all those times. Shukaku had always established himself as the Uncle, not the Dad. So what was Gaara feeling, now that Sakyuu, the man who had treated him so poorly, but had still been his only father, was dead? What better way to find out, then ask?

"Naruto wants to know how you're doing."

Gaara remained unresponsive.

"How are you, Gaara?"

"…tell him I'll call him back." Gaara's tone was dead. Not quiet, not apathetic even, but really and truly dead. He wasn't bothering with indulging in any feeling because he wasn't sure what exactly to feel.

"He's taking it pretty hard." Shukaku looked away, "he'll call you back, ok blondie?"

"Right…and you're blond too." 

Shukaku's lips twitched for a moment, struggling to form a smirk, but the heavy emotions in his head held them down, "bye." He hung up and set his phone on the couch arm.

Temari had buried her face in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. Kankurou, who had been leaning against the wall, watched her. As the oldest son he had probably been taught that tears were for women. Even now, as he watching his sister cry, maybe in hopes that her tears could represent his own and alleviate some of the sorrow that had formed a weight in his gut.

Shukaku himself knew exactly what he felt. Sakyuu had been nearly completely broken when his wife died. His brother didn't care very often and for very much, similar to Shukaku, but he loved Karura, he truly loved her. He had always blamed Gaara for her death, because Gaara survived while she did not.

He hadn't held it against them that they couldn't have another baby. Sometimes things just weren't right for one and Sakyuu and Karura knew it. They only wanted what was best for their family. Shukaku had gone along with them to the clinic simply because he wanted to; a bit of morbid curiosity maybe.

It would have been perfectly legal to continue with the abortion. Even after accidental delivery, all the doctor had to do was put the head back in, perhaps he didn't even have to if the couple was still willing to go through with it. But still, when Shukaku had seen the frail, tiny body he couldn't stand the thought of it dying.

The wails coming from it were pathetically weak as were its struggles in the doctor's hands. He was not sentimental, not at all. But he couldn't think of it was, well an 'it' once he had seen him. He had another nephew, a little baby boy, and the thought of him dying just didn't sit right.

That was why Shukaku had taken him, named him and raised him.

"He killed her!" 

His younger brother had come to him after Karura's funeral, which Shukaku had been forbidden to attend. At the clinic, when the doctor announced that they could not stop Karura's bleeding and shook his head in a dramatic and unmistakable manner, Sakyuu had turned to him and quietly demanded that he never speak to him again.

But weeks later, there he was, pounding on Shukaku's door. An argument ensued, in which Sakyuu blamed his wife's death on 'Gaara' while Shukaku blamed everything but. Their already awkward relationship remained strained until Sakyuu's death.

"Uncle Shukaku, do you hate me too?" A smaller and cuter Gaara had once asked him.

"Nah," he had replied, "I hate the fact that your father is a stubborn jackass." 

That was still how he felt. Annoyance that Sakyuu, after all these years hadn't let go; anger that he had gone after Gaara with malicious intent and sorrow, that in the end, it had killed him.

'I hope you rest in peace little brother…'

…

It didn't take long to throw together a funeral service. Temari and Kankurou both agreed to have Sakyuu's body cremated and have a memorial set up for friends and family to come pay their respects. Like a pulling off a band aid, they wanted all the formalities done quickly so that they would be free to grieve in peace.

They sent out invitations, wrote an obituary for the local newspaper, and held the ceremony in within a week.

At his funeral, Gaara had been surprised to find so many people. It was hard to imagine that the man, who had been almost all the unpleasantness in his life, could have been a respected and well-liked individual. He had stuck close to Shukaku's side the entire time, watching as people he had never seen before approached Kankurou and Temari, most of them crying or red-eyed.

The entire hubbub had distracted him so much that it wasn't until the first time he was actually given some space to just be alone that Gaara noticed something amiss: Neji still hadn't called.

Gaara frowned; he certainly wasn't going to stand for that.

* * *

"I need a ride." 

"I'm not sure why you called me if you're friends with my little brother." Itachi felt a bit like a secret agent as he talked on his headset and typed away at his computer.

"Because I'm pretty sure everyone else would just tell me that my father just died and that I need to deal with it or something." 

"My father died once," Itachi watched a dancing pig prance across the screen, "do you want know what I did?"

"…sure." 

"Too bad, I got too drunk and I don't remember. Anyway, if you have gas money then sure, I'll give you a ride. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know really know where you live…like at all, and I don't know the exact location of Neji's apartment, but I do know what part of town it's in and the landmarks." 

"Flat fee of twenty, count 'em, twenty dollars. Can you do that Ginger-Chan?" Itachi sent a psychotically laughing woman in response to the pig.

"…yeah." 

"Then I'll be there in a second."

"You don't know where I am." 

"I don't?"

"…tell me when you're ready to take the address down." 

* * *

Neji hadn't picked up any of the thirteen times Gaara had called, so he was resorting to drastic measures. He had asked Kankurou and Temari for a ride, they refused, Shukaku had gone back to work and Naruto didn't drive. Then of course he somehow felt better asking Sasuke's older brother for help rather than Sasuke himself. If he recalled correctly Itachi had been a year ahead of Kankurou in school.

As he sat in the passenger seat of a strange blue vehicle called a Montero, listening to the soundtrack of something called 'Repo Man the Genetic Opera,' Gaara felt sure he made the right choice.

Despite all the odd things he said and his blank, somewhat disturbing expression, Itachi seemed like a fairly laid-back person who took Gaara's lack of direction-giving-abilities in stride.

When Gaara finally spotted the apartment complex they had been driving for a full hour. "Wait…no way."

Neji was in the passenger side silver Porsche, with an older man who looked very similar to him. They were pulling out of the parking lot. Through the window, Gaara could see that the backseat held some luggage. "He's…"

"Is that him?" Asked Itachi.

"Yeah."

"He's leaving," Itachi sounded slightly vexed, "call him."

"He won't answer." Gaara began to frown, "well fuck me, now what?"

"We stop them." Itachi ran the last stop sign in front of them, accelerating greatly. Gaara tensed up and grabbed his armrests, "WHAT ARE YOU-"

Itachi's large, truck-like vehicle slammed into the back end of the Porsche. The tires skidded sideways, making large, black marks on the road, while Itachi peacefully pumped his brakes and came to a delicate stop. "I suppose I should tell you that I don't have any insurance."

Gaara was wide-eyed with his back pressed as far into the seat as he could get. His panting subsided quickly and he turned to glare at Itachi, "what the hell was that?!"

"What?" Itachi asked nonchalantly. "They stopped didn't they?"

And indeed they had. In fact, the older man was out of the car and storming towards them. Gaara could see Neji getting out of the car as well and wished that he had longer hair to hide his face behind. He had hoped their meeting would commence with a bit more dignity than this situation was allowing.

The older man stopped a couple feet away from Itachi's door, leaving him room to step out and explain himself. Itachi unbuckled his seatbelt and looked at Gaara, "just let me do the talking." He got out of the car and faced the man, "what's shakin' bacon?"

Gaara wanted to smirk at the look of annoyance and confusion the man's face but he stopped himself when Neji, who had circled the car, spotted him. Gaara coughed uncomfortably and rolled down his window as Neji approached it.

"What are you doing here?"

He wanted to crawl into the driver's seat and drive away. "You didn't answer your phone…"

"So you came all the way here?" Neji asked incredulously, "and who is that?" He looked at Itachi who was wordlessly gesturing from car to car while Hiashi watched him looking more and more irritated.

"Itachi."

Neji continued to stare at him, "…well what did you want?"

"I wanted to know why you never called…my dad is dead you know." Gaara crossed his arms and leaned his head back against the seat.

"Gaara…" Neji reached through the window and squeezed Gaara's nearest hand, "Gaara I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me," Gaara flinched away from both the touch and the look in Neji's eyes, "don't fucking touch me."

Neji curled his fingers as he withdrew his hand. "We'll talk later, ok? I have to get my stuff to my Uncle's house-"

"Why?"

Neji took a deep breath, "…we'll talk later Gaara, I promise."

"You've made promises before," whispered Gaara, "and you've broken them." He looked at Neji, "why didn't you call?"

"Things got busy-Ah!" He held up his hand when Gaara's expression turned murderous, "they did. I had to talk to TenTen and Lee and then my Uncle called me." Neji glanced at the man who was yelling at Itachi to stop speaking Gaelic, "he's been getting on my case again about studying in London."

Gaara scowled, "it's kept you busy all week?" He demanded incredulously.

"No, not really, but I figured when we did talk that we'd need a big chunk of time and I haven't had that. I don't want to leave anything left unsaid Gaara. I'll go to my Uncle's house and drop off my things, and I'll come see you. Are you still at your brother's?"

"I'm back at home." Gaara looked at the silver Porsche with Neji's luggage again, "…why are you taking all of that to your Uncle's?"

"Later Gaara." Neji reached in and squeezed Gaara's hand again before he could be stopped, "I will come, I promise."

Gaara wanted to protest, but Neji had already turned and approached the other two. The damage to the cars was superficial and after exchanging very fake insurance information with Itachi, the Hyuugas got into their car and left.

"Where to now?" Asked Itachi as he got into the car.

"To my house," said Gaara, "I guess I have to go wait for him some more."

"Cool, hey tell me what you guys talked about; colon, capital D."

"…what?"

* * *

-End-

Corvin: I know I suck to end it there, but hey! It gives me a head start on the next chapter.

Kyo: And this filthy whore needs as much of a head start as she can get!

Corvin: … I really hate you.

Botan: I just noticed something!

Corvin: What?

Botan: We always abuse you o:

Corvin: You just now noticed?

Botan: I am not a wise man.

Kyo: Psshaw, that's the only good part of any of her updates! I think of it as a service to all the readers out there who are scared to abuse her for always taking so long.

Botan: I suppose you're right.

Corvin: No he's not!!

Kyo: That I am, so let the abuse continue.

Corvin: T.T


End file.
